The Point of Broken Things
by ninabina96
Summary: After a school shooting devastates the small town of Kings County, Michonne Gavins is transferred to the town's high school as their new guidance counselor. Two months after the shooting Carl Grimes emerges from his coma and must learn how to navigate his new life. Throughout it all the Grimes men realize just how much they need Michonne Gavins.
1. Awake

_Author's Note: I decided to repost and finish this story. I needed a break and to regroup but I'm back :). Understand this is a work of fiction and that while everything may not be 100 % accurate as far as some readers think it should be, this is still gonna be a genuine story. I'm gonna take all the criticism (good and bad!) and make this story what it needs to be. Anyways, If this is your first time reading my story enjoy, if you're returning thank you! I'll leave the original author's notes on all the chapters. Anyways this is my take two!_

_Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this story that I've had in my mind and heart for a while. I understand this is a very sensitive topic of discussion and will be navigating very carefully as I try to write the real life emotions that occur with the survivors of school shootings. I want to be realistic in my writing of grief, guilt, and whatever else may occur after a student has witnessed such violence. I understand that this is a work of fiction but as someone who has been affected by the devastation of a school shootings and recognizes that the US has a serious problem with gun violence in schools I would like to help shed light on the situation on the situation the best way I know how… Writing!_

_TWD has already created such great character's, i'm just gonna mold them a little bit to fit my narrative!_

_Here we go!_

* * *

Rick Grimes watched quietly as the nurse moved quietly around Carl. She scribbled in his charts before adjusting his pillows for the second time since coming into the room. She gave Rick an encouraging smile before stepping out of the room.

He got up from his chair in the corner and stood next to Carl's bed looking down at the teen. He ran his hand over Carl's long brunette waves and sighed. It had been two month since the shooting and Carl still hadn't woken up. He wished he would just _wake up._ Rick still felt sick to his stomach when he thought of the day he and Lori got the call.

September 20th 2018, Ron Anderson- a classmate of Carl's, had brought a gun to school and opened fire on his classmates.

He and Lori among with many other parent's stood outside the school waiting helplessly as they prayed for their children to come out. Rick's heart stopped when Carl was one of the students that didn't come out of the school.

He doesn't remember much of what happened after that. He doesn't remember the officer coming over to speak with him and Lori. He doesn't remember Lori passing out into the officer's arms when he explained that Carl had been shot.

Shot.

His baby boy had been shot in the face by a _friend. _A boy that had been over to their house many times. And he hadn't woken up since that day. The doctor explained after the surgery that while they did everything they could they couldn't save his eye. His boy would have to learn basic skills again. Learn how to talk, how to walk, how to see. Two months and he still hadn't woken up.

In a way he was glad that Carl didn't woken up yet. He was glad to have more time to think of how to explain this to Carl. How to explain this shitty hand he had been dealt. He also wasn't sure how to explain that his mother Lori had moved out of the house, not even a month after the shooting and had taken up with his Uncle Shane. Yeah he still had no idea how he was going to talk about all that.

"Hey buddy, you've got a new nurse today. Sherry- Karen, God I don't remember." Rick smiled for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Grandma Dee keeps sending you crocheted blankets and teddy bears. I think she forgets you're not-," A sob gets caught in Rick's throat and he takes a beat before continuing, "I think she forgets you're not a baby any more."

Tears rolled down Rick's face as he stared down at his only child. His _boy. _ And for the first time in a while he cried. He cried for his son's lost innocence, for his pain and suffering. He cried for his failed marriage and the end of his longest friendship. He cried for all the other children who were injured and for the two who lost their lives. He cried so hard that he didn't notice Carl's hand twitch beneath Ricks, Carl's fingers curling around Ricks.

"Please just- come back to me." Rick pleaded as he wiped his eyes dropped Carl's hand which was currently trying to squeeze Rick's to get his attention.

Rick chided himself for getting so emotional and he decided he was going to leave the room to get some air when he heard something that made his heart stop.

He turned around and nearly fell to his knees when he saw Carl smiling weakly back at him.

"H-hi dad."


	2. Ms Gavins

Michonne Gavins watched the young girl sitting across from her pull at the fringe on the pillow nervously. Enid Hale often came to her office when school became too much which had become more and more frequent since the shooting. They didn't talk much, Enid would usually sit on the couch quietly while Michonne did work. Some days Enid would stay for a couple minutes before slipping out of her office and there were other days that she would stay for a whole class period.

Michonne recognized that the girl among with many other students at King County High were suffering from PTSD. Michonne had only been working and living in King County for a little under a month a month now. She was transferred to this school after the shooting due to her excellence in grief counseling with student survivors of school shootings.

Enid Hale was one of many students who came into Michonne's office throughout the day to cry, talk, or vent. She made sure she established her office as a safe haven for the students who were suffering a great deal. Not only had they witnessed great violence in their school they had lost classmates. They had lost their innocence.

Michonne had experienced a lot in her twenty-seven years of living but she will never get over having to watch a child have to cope with a school shooting. Having first hand experience of the devastation of school shootings fueled Michonne and helped her find her purpose.

Pulling herself out of the memories of the day. Michonne stood up and grabbed a candy bar from behind her desk. She unwrapped it and offered it to Enid. The girl shook her head and continued to play with the pillow.

"I hope you don't mind that I packed us left overs today," Michonne began as she reached into her lunch bag to hand Enid a wrapped sandwich, "I had made this chicken pesto sandwich for Andre forgetting how picky four year olds can be about food." Michonne joked quietly hoping to get a smile from the girl but all she did was nod which made her long brown hair fall into her face.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about today?" Michonne asked cautiously and like most days Enid shook her head no. Having anticipated that answer Michonne moved back behind her desk to continue with her work.

"Do you think Carl will ever wake up?" Enid asked suddenly and Michonne's head snapped up at the question. In all her days of coming in here Enid hadn't mentioned Carl Grimes. She knew the two were close friends and that the girl was suffering a great deal of trauma having witnessed her friend being shot.

"Honestly Enid?" Michonne asked and Enid nodded eagerly as she wiped her eyes violently. "I do. I think we just need to let him wake up on his time, and not our own." Michonne replied gently and Enid nodded again seeming to accept that answer.

"I just miss him is all." Enid whispered and Michonne moved to sit next to her on the couch. She wrapped her arms around the young girl and took a deep breath trying to keep her own emotions at bay. Enid's body shook with tears for a moment before pulled away almost embarrassed by her display of emotion.

She composed herself quietly before unwrapping her lunch and smiling slightly.

"Smells great Ms. Gavin." She complimented quietly and Michonne smiled as she watched Enid take a small bite of the sandwich.

Sometime after Enid and Michonne finished their lunch Michonne's cell phone rang. Michonne took a break from trying to explain Enid's math homework to her and accepted the call.

"Hey Sasha, I'm with a student can I call you later?" Michonne greeted as she gave Enid a quick wink.

"Hey Michonne, actually I called to tell you about another one of your students. I know I'm not exactly supposed to tell you this but I thought you might want to know."

"What's going on Sasha?" Michonne asked suddenly growing anxious about her call.

"Michonne, Carl Grime just woke up."

The news knocked the air out her lungs and she suddenly felt weak in her knees. She surprised herself, Enid, and Sasha, with the sound that came out of her mouth. It was the most peculiar mix of a joyful laugh and a relieved sob.

"Michonne?"

"Yeah- yes I'm here." Michonne said as Enid observed Michonne quietly. "Thank you for letting me know." Michonne ended the call and turned to Enid with a large grin.

"Are you okay?" Enid asked cautiously and Michonne shook her head as her grin grew even wider.

"Enid, Carl is awake."


	3. Try

_Authors Note: Well let's keep it going! Now we have a little bit of Lori's perspective on the last two months._

* * *

Lori Grimes groaned as her phone rang into her otherwise quiet room. Her morning sickness was wreaking havoc on her sleep schedule and she had been trying to get rest since Shane left for work that morning.

She wondered how she got herself into this situation. Living with her soon to be ex husbands best friend- and pregnant with his best friends baby? Yeah, she'd hit rock bottom. She ran her hand over her still flat belly and cringed at the memory of Rick finding out about her infidelity. It was a few weeks after the shooting when Rick came home early from a visit with Carl to find Lori and Shane in bed together.

The strange thing was Rick's lack of reaction. When Lori asked why Rick seemed so calm he simply responded with, "We fell out of love a long time ago. Only a matter of time before you put the final knife in my back." In reality Rick seemed more upset about the lost friendship than the lost marriage.

Lori wasn't sure why she fell into the arms of Rick's childhood friend. He was crass, and known to have had many women in their small town and above all that he was family. But after the shooting Lori found herself desperately seeking attention and love. She felt selfish wanting this seeing as her only child was fighting for his life in a coma but Lori couldn't help herself. She wanted someone to pay attention to her- worry about her.

And that's just what Shane offered one night. And then another after that, and another.

And now here she was pregnant with Shane's baby, son still in a coma, and a pending divorce from a man who never did any wrong to her.

She groaned as another call rang through her phone. This time she sat up, much to the protest of her rolling stomach, and answered the call.

"Yes?" She mumbled miserably into the phone as she rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Jesus Lori can't you answer your phone?" It was Aaron, Rick's younger brother. Lori fought the urge to roll her eyes as she sat up straighter in the bed.

"I was asleep. Now what is it Aaron?" Lori snapped already wanting to be back asleep.

"If you would have answered literally anyone's call you would know-."

"Aaron I don't have the patience for you today."

"I was saying," Aaron cut off Lori and she let out a breath, "you need to come to the hospital."

"Is everything okay?" Lori asked knowing her time in bed was now over.

"Carl is awake Lori." Aaron answered and Lori's heart skipped a beat.

"I- oh my God. I'm on my way." The phone slipped from her hands and she pushed herself out of bed. Her brain couldn't seem to remember what she needed to do. All she knew was that she needed to get to Carl.

Wasting no time she pulled on one of Shane's Sheriff department hoodies and dashed for the door.

She wasn't too far down the road when her motion sickness got to her again. She quickly pulled over and had barely unbuckled herself from the front seat when she began to vomit on the side of the road. She never had morning sickness this bad with Carl and she had no idea how to cope with this newest symptom of her second pregnancy.

After making sure her stomach was settled she made her way to the car. She grew anxious when thinking about seeing Carl for the first time in over 2 months. She was nervous about seeing _Rick_. He made sure he was gone or out of the room when Lori came to visit Carl and if he ever had anything to say to her regarding their impending divorce he always made sure to say it through or in the presence of his divorce lawyer. Lori can't understand how she let herself take a man like Rick for granted.

Sure, he worked a couple more hours than she would have liked, and maybe he left the toilet seat upbut he had never done anything to warrant the behavior she had displayed these last few years of her marriage. She greeted his kindness and patience towards her with annoyance and anger. She couldn't figure out why but after ten years of marriage she was simply.. Bored. As bad as it sounded she enjoyed the petty fights they would have when he would pick up an extra shift, or when he would leave a beer on the coffee table without a coaster.

She wanted something more than her mundane housewife life… and that's exactly what her affair with Shane gave her. Her and Shane shared a secret that would devastate her family and there was something so exhilarating about it that Lori couldn't describe. He was the bad boy to Rick's southern gentleman. He wasn't gentle with Lori like Rick was- Shane kicked off the training wheels with Lori and gave her exactly what she wanted.

Scandal.

Scandal in her routine. She would sneak away into the bathroom, even when nobody was home, to text him things that would normally make her blush. They would meet up at bars outside of town and pretend they were strangers before going to a cheap motel to further their betrayal against Rick. Shane was everything that Rick wasn't- and at the time Lori thought that was everything that she needed.

But now as she sat on the side of the road dry heaving she began to regret every moment that had lead her here. She regretted every messaging Shane instead of finally answering Rick when he begged for her to talk to him. She regretted inviting Shane over the first night when Rick was pulling another late night and Carl was in a hospital bed fighting for his life. She never should have kissed him, touched him, or said that she wanted him- that she had always wanted him. She just wanted to feel something other than the crippling grief she felt over the shooting. She wanted to feel anything other than the sadness she felt every time she ran her fingers through Carl's fingers counting the minutes until he woke up. She wanted to feel anything other than the anxiety she felt when her and rick got Carl's first medical bill.

Turns out the Sheriff's departments medical insurance policy wasn't all that great- especially when it came to the costly care of a comatose shooting victim. Lori hadn't talked to her parents since she and Rick got married so she expected no help from them, and while Rick's mom did all she could to help every fund was running short.

The school made donations which also helped with the stress of where the money would come from for the next bill but the fear that it would all run out always came back to haunt Lori and Rick.

Lori pulled down the sun visor and took in appearance. She hardly looked like the pale faced ingenue that Rick had somehow chosen to love and marry all those years ago. She looked significantly older and felt it too. Deciding she didn't want her son to see her like this she ran a shaky hand through her hair and pulled it into a bun on top of her head. She slapped at her cheeks a few times and applied some chapstick in hopes of bringing some color back into her face.

She sighed and admitted to herself that she looked absolutely _the same_.

"Alright baby. Here I come."

* * *

**I mean I don't really like Lori but I wanted to be fair in writing her own personal grief and maybe explain why she cheated. **


	4. Fear

_As the great philosopher DJ Khalid said, "Another one!"_

* * *

Rick had hoped to have this conversation with Lori present or maybe even his own mother- but when Carl woke up and began to panic about why he couldn't see out of his left eye and why his head hurt _so _bad Rick knew that the responsibility had fallen on him. He stumbled over his words as he carefully tried to explain to Carl the extent of his injuries.

Carl was also mortified when his speech came out slurred and broken as he tried to express his fear and pain to Rick. Carl began to sob so loudly that it started Rick and Doctor Denise who was also trying to help explain everything to Carl. Rick had only interacted with the kind faced woman a handful of times but at the moment he couldn't be happier that she was there with him.

Carl continued to cry so loudly that his eye wound began to weep and blood seeped through the bandage. Doctor Denise called in a nurse to help redress the wound and also called for a sedative and a pain medication to help Carl through his panic attack.

"Carl, we're going to give you something that will help calm you down. It might even make you sleepy." Doctor Denise explained calmly as Sasha Carl's regular nurse entered the room swiftly.

"No! No he's okay I've got him" Rick bellowed as Sasha reached to administer the sedative in his IV. Rick felt tears begin to burn in his eyes again. He had just gotten Carl back and didn't want to let him go- not even for a moment.

"Mr. Grimes, Carl is in pain and is disoriented. He needs this just as much as he needs you. He'll be okay." Sasha insisted quietly as she pushed past Rick and lovingly soothed Carl's hair back. "It's okay honey. One, two, three-." Sasha said as she pushed the medicine in and Carl shook his head as he continued to cry.

"D-dad." Carl whispered as his one eye searched the room wildly for just a glimpse of his father.

"Yeah I'm here." Rick said and he was immediately at Carl's side rubbing the tears from his cheeks.

"L-love. Love y-." He struggled with his words immensely but Rick got it all the same. Carl was awake and that was already more than he could ask for. They would work on the rest later.

He gently wiped at Carl's uninjured side of his face and soon Carl's breathing grew deep as he fell asleep.

Rick was thankful that Carl had found some peace and didn't stop caressing his cheek until he heard Loris tearful voice.

" What happened to him?" She questioned through tears and he shook his head not trusting his voice. "Rick why isn't he awake?" Lori asked again this time a little more irritated.

"He had a panic attack ma'm. We gave him something to help with the anxiety." Doctor Denise explained and for a moment Rick forgot she had been in the room the whole time.

"I didn't even get to see him awake." Lori almost pouted and fought to urge to roll his eyes. How did this suddenly become the Lori show?

"I understand that Mrs. Grimes- but Carl was in quite a bit of pain when he awoke and was very upset. We needed to make sure he didn't hurt himself." Denise said calmly as she began to unwrap Carl's bandage revealing his now swollen and bleeding sowen over eye socket. Rick didn't think he would ever get used to the sight and apparently neither did Lori as she heaved loudly into the trash can.

Doctor Denise and Sasha paused for a moment to regard Lori and Rick shook his head before everyone redirected their attention back to Carl. They worked quickly and quietly and soon the injury was covered again.

"Some weeping is completely normal with this type of injury. You may find in the next couple weeks that if Carl gets too upset, or moves his face around it may disturb the stitches. But all you have to do is change the bandage and apply his ointment and it should be okay." Doctor Denise assured with a smile as she pulled off her gloves.

"Sasha can you order a CT scan for me?" Denise requested as she flipped open Carl's chart and scribbled something in it.

Lori wiped at her mouth and moved to Carl's bed side and began to rake her fingers through his long brown hair.

"It's okay baby, mama's here." She whispered as her tears overcame her and she fell into a fit of sobs. For a moment Rick considered going over to console her. But the history of the past few months- shit the history of the past few _years _held him back.

"What about his speech?" Rick asked Doctor Denise after a moment and she looked up from his chart. She pushed back her glasses as she considered her next words carefully.

"I am a little concerned about that." She admitted and Rick felt his heart clench. He knew it wasn't a good thing when Carl woke up and could barely form a sentence.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with his speech?" Lori asked frantically and Rick dismissed her as he waited for Doctor Denise to elaborate.

"Carl seems to have some trouble speaking. But this is also something I anticipated. You see, we had no real way of knowing the extent of his injuries. Not until now. so I now know how to move forward. Don't worry yet because _I'm _not worried."

Denise's words eased Rick's mind but apparently not Lori's.

She began to pace the room and pulled at her hair nervously.

"Will he have to learn how to talk again? How to _walk_ again?" She stammered and Rick wondered if he could get a sedative.

"We don't know yet. Let's just take him waking up as a win." Denise said as she looked down at her pager which was beeping. "If you'll excuse me. But I will be back later to look over Carl's CT scan."

Rick thanked her as she quietly bowed out of the room. Lori stopped her pacing and looked at Rick a frown pulling on her thin lips.

"What?" She sighed miserably and Rick stared at her blankly . "You didn't uh- you didn't tell him about-?" Lori said vaguely as she held a hand over her barely detectable bump.

"Jesus Lori"

" No Rick I only ask because-"

"No Lori I didn't tell my son about you _fucking _my best friend," Lori visibly cringed but Rick continued on, "I only had enough time to try and explain what the hell happened to him before he passed out. A conversation you should have been here for." Rick spat and Lori began to cry _again_.

"I got here as soon as I could." Lori offered meekly and Rick let out a humorless laugh.

"See that's the thing you weren't _here_. You _haven't been here_. When was the last time you were here?" Lori fell quiet and was embarrassed of the answer. "My mom and my brother still made time to visit him and they live 5 hours away. You had no fucking excuse." Rick said finally at his wits end with it all.

"Rick why are you being so cruel?" She breathed as she held her arms around her waist and wept. She bent over and cried so hard Rick thought she was going to pass out.

"Lori calm down." Rick said flatly as she continued to hyperventilate in the middle of the room.

She ignored his instruction and continued to cry loudly drawing the attention of a few people in the hallway. Rick moved to close the door before turning back to Lori.

"Lori you have got to calm down- this can't be good for the baby." Rick mumbled and the mention of her and Shane's baby almost made him vomit herself.

"Rick what's going to happen to him? What's going to happen to us?" Lori was able to ask through her tears and Rick didn't know how to answer her.

Lori began to sink to the ground and despite himself Rick wasn't going to let her go down by herself.

He caught her in his arms noticing that even a few months pregnant she felt like nothing. He cringed as she sobbed into his lap because for a moment she wasn't the Lori who cheated on him with his best friend. She wasn't the Lori who became impossibly selfish the past few months- especially after their son was _shot_.

She was Lori McCaslin from home room, the pretty brunette who took mercy on prepubescent Rick and actually _liked _him too. She was the carefree girl who was content with star gazing in the back of Rick's old truck.

She was his Lori once again.

Rick noticed that Lori's hiccuped breaths were smoother now and when he pulled back to check her head lulled on his lap.

_She fucking fell asleep. _

Rick thought in disbelief as he shifted her weight so he could stand up with her. He moved her to the small love seat in the room and looked down at her. He took in her slightly more rounded cheeks and was reminded of her pregnancy- of the paternity of said baby- and was reminded this was absolutely not the same Lori.

He sighed and pinched the space between his eyes.

He really wished he could get that sedative

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter is Carl's thoughts during the coma and directly after waking up so get ready for that! _


	5. Papa

_Author's Note: I thank you for hanging in there with me! We still have a ways to go with this story, but I promise Michonne will be in the next one. Now here's a chapter from Carl's perspective._

* * *

It's quiet.

It was quiet wherever Carl Grimes was but it was _not _lonely.

He always had a sense that there were people near or around him, but he just couldn't see them.

And then in one moment he saw something.

Papa Gene had his back turned to him but Carl knew it was him immediately. He had the same curly hair as his dad and his uncle and held the same stance that his dad did when standing. He was stroking the mane of one of the horses from the family farm and was saying something quietly to the animal.

Carl began to call out to him but stopped himself when he remembered Papa Gene had been dead for three years now. In the furthest corner of his conscious he was aware that this was probably some sort of dream but he was still going to enjoy the time he had with his Papa, whether it was a dream or not.

"You gonna stand there staring or are you gonna come say hi?" Papa Gene inquired and `Carl smirked as he walked over.

Papa Gene pulled him into a warm embrace and Carl felt safer than he had in awhile. But before the embrace was over Carl found himself frowning.

"This isn't real." Carl mumbled not allowing himself to indulge in the dream. Papa Gene turned to him with a raised brow.

"I _feel_ pretty real." He retorted with a smile, but his smile fell when he noticed Carl was frowning deeply.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Carl asked quietly and Papa Gene took a breath as he wiped his hands on his jeans. "Am I dead?" Carl whispered afraid of the answer, and Papa Gene shook his head immediately.

"No son, not dead. Just visiting." Papa Gene explained and Carl felt himself growing anxious.

"I was shot." Carl stated and Gene nodded with a sad smile on his face. "And Duane.. I think Duane was shot?" Carl said and he felt saddened at the memory.

Papa Gene was quiet as he watched his grandson begin to remember that fateful day.

"Is my dad here?" Carl asked hopefully as he looked around the vast acres of land.

"Just you and me." Papa Gene affirmed and Carl bit on his bottom lip, a habit he had inherited from his mother

"Look at you," Gene whispered in awe as he placed a hand on Carl's shoulder, "You've grown so much." Gene took in his nearly sixteen year old grandson and he grinned as he saw both Rick and Lori in him. "But I didn't know I had a granddaughter, not a grandson." Gene joked as he pulled on Carl's long hair.

Even in a drug fueled hallucination Carl couldn't escape his family ribbing him about his hair.

"So," Gene said as he leaned against the fence facing Carl, "You gonna stay a while?" Gene asked and Carl looked at his papa who he now realized looked much healthier and younger than the last time he saw him.

"Yeah I think I can stay awhile."

Papa Gene was pulling his oldest horse, Chariot, along with him as he and Carl walked down the long dirt road leading up to the farm. He was listening as Carl talked about the latest comic book he had read. Gene never stopped smiling despite having _no idea _who Iron Man or Thor were.

Carl found himself laughing for the first time since being with Papa Gene as he recalled a particularly fun sleepover he had with Duane. He stopped walking when he remembered Duane being shot right in front of him. His heart nearly stopped when he remembered his best friend crumbling to the ground as Ron reloaded and shot in Carl's direction.

He remembered it all.

A searing pain shot through his left eye. Carl howled in pain and cupped his hand over his eye.

Gene watched on woefully as the pain brought his only grandson to his knees.

"What's happening to me?" Carl begged Gene for an answer as he grimaced through the foreign attack on his body. As Carl began to remember more about the day the more the pain intensified.

"You're starting to remember what happened to you that day- how it felt." Gene explained regretfully and tears spilled out of his eyes.

Suddenly a voice that was unfamiliar to Carl whispered into the air, "It's okay honey. You're going to be okay."

He was soothed by the soft female voice and suddenly there was no pain in his body. None at all.

Carl straightened himself up and blinked back his tears.

"Now what the _hell_ was that?" Carl snapped growing irritated with this particular moment of his dream.

"That my boy would be the good stuff."

"_The good stuff_?" Carl asked skeptically and Gene nodded with a sly grin.

"They've got you on the same stuff they gave me when I first started chemo. The good stuff." Gene insisted and Carl relaxed.

"Papa. How long have I been here? Talking with you?" Carl asked and Papa Gene nodded his head.

"A while. Can't really figure how long but.. A while." He answered and Carl nodded sadly as he considered this. It hadn't felt that long but he supposed something was really wrong if the dream had been going on this long.

Like he had heard earlier Carl heard a whisper in the air, and this time he recognized it as his father's.

He was saying something about Grandma Dee and how she had knitted him something else- no doubt another blanket. He noticed that his dad sounded different. Tired, and profoundly sad. He wished he could take away some of that hurt for him.

He didn't hear everything his dad was saying but he did hear the last few words.

"Please just-come back to me."

Carl rubbed at his eye which was beginning to have a dull ache and he looked over at Grandpa Gene who had walked quite away ahead of him.

"You coming?" He asked nonchalantly with a tilt of his head towards the setting sun. He considered this for a moment. He knew that whatever was waiting for him outside of this couldn't be easy. He knew that from the times he could hear his dad or mom crying or praying for him. He knew it from the pain he felt in his eye every once and awhile.

Carl knew that whatever was waiting for him on the other side of this was never going to be as nice as walking and talking with his Papa. But he feared that if he stayed he would never see his dad or mom's face again.

It was time to say goodbye.

"I love you." Carl said with a smile and Papa Gene returned the grin and nodded and continued on his way.

It was quiet again.

And then he saw his dad.

* * *

_Next one is Michonne and Rick! I promise not to keep you waiting too long. _


	6. There's Hope

_Author's Note:Hello Hello to my one reader lol. Thanks for hanging in there._

* * *

Carl had only woken up one other time that day.

He mumbled something in his broken speech about his eye before quickly falling back asleep much to Rick and Lori's dismay. They knew that they were working on his time but they were both feeling selfish in wanting him with them now.

Lori had left to go get her and Rick something to eat a while ago, and right as Rick was falling back asleep his mother, Delilah, and younger brother, Aaron, stepped into the room quietly.

All three Grimes looked a little worse for the wear; Delilah and Aaron having been driving for the last five hours, and Rick having been staring at Carl, willing him to wake up again.

"Hey..." Rick greeted gruffly as he stood to embrace his family. His mom held him close and he relaxed in her familiar embrace. Aaron patted his back gently and the Grimes family unit was together once again.

"Where's Gracie and Eric?" Rick questioned as he pulled away and wiped at his eyes, swiping away a few stray tears.

"Gracie fell asleep a while ago, so Eric took her to the house." Aaron replied with a warm smile and Rick nodded.

Delilah walked over to Carl's bedside and pressed a kiss on his forehead. She whispered something in his ear before pulling away to regard Rick.

"Well you look like shit." Delilah stated bluntly in her heavy drawl and Aaron snorted. Of the two parent's Rick had taken on Delilah's heavy southern accent and Aaron got Gene's more Midwest accent.

"Thank you ma.." Rick mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was sure her words were true but he felt the heat rise on his neck when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He did look like shit .

"He's been here all day mom, give him a break." Aaron laughed as he settled onto the couch.

"Have you eaten?" Delilah asked as she rummaged in her purse for a snack. She was sure she had a granola bar or something…

"Lori uh- she left to go get us somethang." Rick replied and Delilah did not hold back her disgusted response at the mention of her soon to be ex-daughter in law.

"Of course she's left…"

"To go get us something to eat- come on ma..." Rick defended Lori weakly and Delilah huffed as she crossed her arms. After finding out how Lori had wronged her son she couldn't get rid of her soon enough- the only reason she had any inkling of respect left for her was because she was Carl's mother.

"Did the doctor say anything about his speech?" Aaron inquired and Rick let out a long, deep breath.

"She said that the bullet seems to have caused some damage to his-," Rick dug into his pocket for the paper explaining exactly what the CT scan found, "To his frontal lobe. Also there is some decreased activity to his Wernicke's- his Wernicke's area." Rick explained with a sigh and he felt tired all over again thinking about what Dr. Denise had said.

Delilah and Aaron fell silent as they looked at Carl sadly. "What does that mean?" Aaron asked after a moment and Rick shrugged, defeated. He fell back onto the couch and pinched the space between his eyes.

"It could mean a lot of things, or nothing. There's not a lot that can be said until he wakes up and we see all that has changed." Rick felt so exhausted thinking about everything. The physical therapy, the hospital bills, the tutoring Carl would need to catch up on his school work, the inevitable therapy he's going to need.

Rick's spiraling thoughts were cut short when there was a light knock on the door. He looked up in time to see a woman he did not recognize stick her head into the room. He did not recognize her as someone on the hospital staff, and for that he was grateful. He didn't think he could deal with another overly sweet hospital accountant inquiring about their next payment.

He realized right away that she was quite beautiful and nothing like any other woman he had seen at King County. She had deep brown skin that was showcased beautifully in a wrap yellow dress that fell just above the ground. He squinted trying to make it not so obvious that he was ogling at the woman. Her hair was tightly coiled into curly locs that were piled on top of her head, and wooden hoops hung from her ears. Everything about her was quite different than anything he had ever seen.

He took a breath and stood to great her in the doorway. "Uh, Hello." He greeted and even in his drowsy mind he knew that was a lame thing to say.

She smiled bashfully and Rick felt his cheeks grow warm when he thought she had become even more beautiful in that moment.

"Hello, my name is Michonne Gavins. I'm the school psychologist at King County High and I just came by to see how you were doing." She said and Rick felt his body relax considerably. It had been a while how someone asked how he had been. He tried to give her a smile which he was sure was much more like a grimace. Her smile somehow grew even softer and he didn't know how it was possible for her to look even more beautiful.

"I won't keep you- i just wanted to extend an invitation to my parent support group." Michonne said softly as she reached into her cross bag and pulled out a white piece of paper.

Rick took it from her hands and unfolded it. He stared at her a moment longer before looking down at the paper.

**King County Parent & Student Support Group**

**Every Wednesday 6pm at Michonne Gavin's House 2461 Ironwood Dr**

**Dinner to be served**

Rick looked up at her confused .

"You have this at your house?" Rick asked and Michonne nodded earnestly.

"It helps… feels like you're visiting a friend instead of having group therapy." She said with a slight laugh and he gave her a small smile.

"He will be there." Delilah said suddenly and Rick was embarrassed to say he forgot his mother and brother were in the room with them.

Michonne nodded and began to back out of the room.

"I hope you do- and please," she reached into her purse one more time and this time produced a card, "Call me if you need help with anything." She places the card gently into Rick's palm before bidding everyone in the room a good night.

Delilah smiled in her wake and turned towards her eldest son.

"She was lovely." Delilah commented with a sly grin and both Rick and Aaron rolled their eyes at their mother's shamelessness.

"Okay mom let's Rick's divorce papers dry before we go hooking him up with other woman." Aaron said with a slight laugh and Rick laughed along side his bother.

Delilah Grimes smiles at her sons before turning to regard her sleeping grandson.

Michonne Gavins huh?

She couldn't be for sure but if she had a guess the Grime's were going to be need Ms. Gavins.


	7. Lori's Tired

_Hello! So I know what you're thinking.. "When are we going to get more Lori in this story?!" Don't you worry I brought back everyone's favorite neglectful wife and mother for this chapter. But seriously she's in this one._

* * *

Carl's physical therapy was long, and grueling, and expensive.

Lori Grimes would be the first to tell you this; And because Lori was the parent who wasn't working she was the one sitting with him through this appointments.

It had only been a month since Carl awoke and although he had improved immensely from where he was when he first woke up, he still struggled with his speech and his movements still sometimes were jerky, and unnatural. Dr. Denise was having to help Carl retrain his brain to do what it once knew.

The school provided a tutor that helped him every Tuesday and Thursday and therapy fell on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

God, she was tired. Between caring for Carl and what felt like the longest pregnancy in the world- she was tired.

But she couldn't tell anyone that.

She wouldn't dare tell Rick who was still so deliriously happy to have his son back.

She would never tell Shane who seem disengaged from everything- including her and their baby.

So that left her no one.

Most nights she spent alone now. She would sit watching some trashy reality show, or when she was feeling particularly pitiful she would flip through her and Rick's old wedding album that she had stolen from the house (although she was sure Rick wasn't missing it).

For Carl, the choice to stay with his father and leave Lori alone was easy. After some careful and heavily redacted conversations Carl knew most of what had happened between Lori and Rick while he was in the coma.

He cried so hard at his mother's and "uncle's" betrayal that his wound began to bleed and Rick asked Lori to leave. She did so without a fight.

And since then her interactions with Carl were limited. She would pick him up on the days Rick couldn't for therapy and drop him off at Rick's apartment after.

Today Lori waited down in the hospital cafeteria for Carl's appointment to end. She picked at the remnants of her tuna sandwich cringing as she took another sip of her strawberry milk. Her baby sure did have some cruel cravings. She kept her head down and hoped that no one from town recognized her. She had spent the last few months in hiding due to her and Shane's actions. Lori was just fine staying in the shadows.

"Mrs. Grimes?" She heard a voice call out and she bowed her head down as she began to collect the remainder of her lunch and her trash.

"Mrs. Grimes, how are you doing?" Sasha asked as she approached Lori's table. Lori gave her a brief smile while still picking up her stuff.

"Just on my way to- to see about Carl." She said as she struggled to pick up everything. She dropped her cellphone and both her and Sasha dropped to the ground to pick it up. Sasha reached it first and handed it to Lori with a gentle smile.

"You look well." Sasha commented quietly and Lori let out a light laugh. She knew this was a lie but she nodded in appreciation.

"I'm doing better now that Carl is awake I guess." Lori answered honestly and Sasha stared at her for a moment before her face lit up with recognition.  
"I have a friend, she's actually the school psychologist at King County High and-."

"No- no thank you we're doing fine." Lori mumbled as she moved around the petite nurse.

Sasha grabbed her arm gently and produced a paper from her scrub pocket.

"In case you change your mind. She really is the best at what she does. I think you guys should check her out." Sasha said earnestly and Lori gave her a tight lipped smile.

Lori hurried into the hallway and quickly pressed the button to Dr. Denise's floor. She wasn't sure she could take another well meaning hospital staff trying to tell her what she and her family needed to do.

When the elevator open she slipped behind and few people and placed a hand on her belly. The baby was kicking wildly and she cringed. She still wasn't used to being pregnant again nad knew that she felt some sort of detachment from this pregnancy.

Maybe she could use the therapy.

Carl groaned as Dr. Denise held up another picture. As much as Carl knew this was important for his healing, this exercise was getting tedious.

"Flower." He deadpanned and Dr. Denise nodded her head yes as she shuffled the cards.

He felt like a child having to recite simple words back to the doctor. But Dr. Denise insitied this was important for his healing and made him do the exercises everyday. Dr. Denise didn't like to call it physical therapy as much as, "brain retraining". She explained to Carl that after the accident he had experienced some long term memory loss. Because of this Carl needed therapy three times a week for three hours. Three hours of throwing and catching a ball in the air. Three hours of walking from one side of the room to the other. Three hours of identifying a cat or a dog in the picture. Three hours of_ bullshit_.

Carl huffed and fell back into the chair, his long brown hair falling over his face. He wanted to be normal again. He wanted to go back to school and to talk crap about Mrs. Wilson in the back of the classroom with Enid. He wanted to go over to Duane's house and play video games until the sun went down. He wanted to be able to have a full conversation without stumbling over or mixing up his words.

"Almost done Carl." Dr. Denise promised as she reached into her desk to retrieve the bright red ball they would toss around throughout his appointment. "Catch this." She instructed tossing the ball into his direction. Miscalculating where the ball would be Carl reached out far left and the ball fell down onto the right side of him. Carl felt his frustration boiling over and he slammed his hand down onto her desk.

Dr. Denise jumped and moved around the desk to sit next to Carl. She bent down the retrieve the ball and placed it firmly into Carl's hand.

"It will be okay." She said with conviction and he clutched the ball so tightly his knuckles turned white. Noticing this, Denise placed a hand over his and smiled.

"It will." She repeated and Carl nodded before tossing the ball into the air. This time he caught it.

"Alright a couple more, and then you're free." Denise said as she sat back behind her desk and picked up a card.

There was a knock at the door and Denise stood up to open the door when Lori walked in with a pensive smile. Carl glanced to the side to see who it was momentarily forgetting his blindspot. he sighed and shifted his whole body to see . Once seeing it was his mother he sighed and turned back ahead.

"We're almost done mom." Carl said and Lori nodded as she took a seat next to Carl.

"You mind if I sit here?" Lori asked and Carl shrugged. She sat down and placed a hand on top of Carl's. "How's it going?" She questioned and Denise gave her a genuine smile.

"Good. Better than before, and it will be even better next time." She promised and Lori nodded her head. Carl removed his hand and moved to the other side of the room facing the door. Lori's heart clenched at her son's rejection but stayed still.

"Alright let's focus. What's this one?" Dr. Denise asked as she held up a picture of a brown labrador.

"D-dw." He stammered and he furrowed his brow and he screamed at his brain to be better. "Dar." He said a little bit more confidently and by the looks he was given he knew he had made a mistake. He shook his head and his fists clenching open and shut.

"Try again." Lori encouraged and Carl rolled his one good eye.

"Bullshit- t-this is bullshit." Carl grumbled and Lori sighed while looking to Dr. Denise for help. "C-can't do- thi-this." Carl yelled and Denise stood up immediately. She held the picture closer to Carl and pulled off her glasses.

"You can. This is the last one, just give me this Carl." Dr. Denise pleaded and Carl pulled at his hair while staring at the door. He pursed his lips together and took a breath. He felt stupid having to work so hard just to say a word , but realized that Dr. Denise would not let this go until he said it.

The door opened and this time Rick stepped in, pulling off his brown sheriff hat with a small smile.

"Dad." Carl grinned and Lori turned to face Rick before quickly turning back and sitting up straighter in the chair. "Y-yo," He took a breath before continuing, "Y-you're here."

Rick nodded and took the seat next to Lori.

"Finish your therapy." Rick encouraged and Carl pouted which made Rick smile even harder.

"You heard the man. Now, what is this?" Denise asked again and Carl stared at his father for a moment longer before closing his eyes.

"Dog. A-a dog." Carl said and he blushed fiercely at his father's loud clapping and hooping. Somehow his dork of a father made even physical therapy an embarrassingly show. But what wasn't there to celebrate. Carl was alive, and here- getting better everyday. Rick wanted Carl to know how big this was.

"Carl I think that deserves a milkshake, don't you think so Dr. Denise?" Rick said as he stood up from the chair clapping his hands and Carl couldn't help but chuckle at his father's upbeat mood.

"At least _two _milkshakes." She agreed with a wink and Carl blushed even harder.

"Y-you guys, A-are dorks." Carl grinned, shaking his head and letting his hair fall into his face.

In a strange turn of events Rick asked Lori to come with them to celebrate Carl's recent strides in therapy. In an even stranger turn of events Carl was okay with her coming too and even seem excited to spend time with his estranged mother.

They decided to carpool in Rick's car and for a moment as they drove through their hometown they felt like a family again.

Rick smiled and turned to look at Carl in the backseat when one of their favorite songs came on the radio. Although the two would never admit it, they both had a soft spot for the poppy melody and lyrics of One Direction's, What Makes You Beautiful; And anytime the song would come on the radio they would turn it up and would sing along with no judgement.

Lori grinned at this newfound information and began teasing both Carl and Rick over their odd song choice. She stared at Rick for a moment, bouncing his head to the song and drumming his fingers along the steering wheel and she wondered why she ever did anything to get rid of this life to get rid of him.

She swallowed her tears and began to sing along with her boys. She closed her eyes and pretend, if only for a moment, that everything was the way it used to be.

* * *

_Okay so next chapter there will defiantly be some Rick, Michonne, and Carl interaction! It's only fair that for every Lori chapter there's like ten Rick and Michonne chapters! _


	8. Grandma Delilah

_Hello my loyal one reader (who has probably stopped reading as well LOL). Anyways I'm back and I'll try and be more consistent now that my work hours are more consistent. Alrighty here we go!_

* * *

Delilah Grimes scrubbed vigorously at her cast iron skillet while she glared at her oldest son and his soon to be ex-wife arguing in the backyard.

Rick had requested she give them privacy but Delilah had compromised by keeping the window open and the little bits of conversation that she could hear over her cleaning was pissing her off.

From what she could hear Rick was letting Lori know about Carl's latest outburst.

That night after his fork missed another piece of roasted his broccoli, Carl pushed himself away from the table and screamed curse words that made Delilah blush and Rick fume. This has become a more frequent occurrence in the last few months and couldn't be ignored any longer.

After Carl's display Rick sent him to his room where he remained until Lori came to pick him up.

"It's not a ridiculous idea Lori! He needs to talk about what's going on with him!" Rick pleaded as he pointed back to the house and Lori pulled at her hair nervously.

Delilah narrowed her eyes as she listened quietly for Lori's response.

When it didn't come, Delilah dropped her sponge and began to move to the background. She was about the open the backdoor when Aaron grabbed her arm.

"Mom," Aaron sighed as he stepped in front of her, "He asked to speak to her alone." Aaron reminded her gently and she rolled her hazel eyes staring up at her boy. She smiled warmly as she saw her husband in her youngest son and was reminded of her beloved's kindness whenever in the presence of Aaron.

She held a hand on his cheek and was about to relent when she heard Rick and Lori's raised voices coming from the backyard. She dropped her hand and took a breath before turning back to the backyard. Rick had his head hung and nodded as Lori talked to his bowed head. She hated how small her boy looked, it made her especially upset that he looked so small in the presence of that girl Lori.

"I don't want our business out there to some stranger. We just need to do a better job as parents we can fix this- we just have to try." Lori insisted and Deillah felt her blood run hot at the implementation that Lori was . We. We.

She kept saying that they both needed to try like Rick wasn't the one sitting up with Carl and holding him as he sobbed through a night terror at night. She said they both needed to try harder like Rick wasn't the one who held a vigil by their son's bedside every night until he woke up.

She said they needed to try harder like Rick wasn't the one who had suggested family therapy as a solution in the first place!

Aaron may have inherited Gene's kindhearted and patient nature but Rick got Delilah's stubborn loyalty. And she wasn't about to let Rick go about this alone.

Having made up her mind she opened the door and marched towards Rick and Lori with Aaron hot on her trail.

"Now you listen here!" Delilah began her Alabama drawl thicker than it had sounded in years. She would love to show little Lori just how backwoods she could get. Lori wrapped her arms over her stomach in a defensive pose and Delilah scoffed, stepping even closer to her.

"I ain't gonna hurt you girl- not unless you don't start listening." Delilah explained and Rick stepped between them and took a deep breath.

"Ma-. I told you this is between me and Lori." Rick explained and his tired blue eyes pleaded with her to stop.

"Rick this had gone on long enough. Lori isn't around Carl enough to know what he's been like. It's getting worse, he's getting worse. He's not the same!" Delilah yelled and Aaron hissed at everyone to be quiet but his warning came too late.

Everyone looked to the doorway to see Carl squinting at them. His hair covered almost all of his face but everyone could make out the tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"I know I'm not okay. I've never felt further from myself- than who I was." Carl began quietly and Delilah regretted what she had said instantly. She took a step towards Carl and he shook his head.

"I don't know how to stop- I just get so angry," He took a deep breath that seemed to do little to calm his nerves before he continued, "I'm so fucking angry." Carl seethed and Delilah looked back at Rick who was silently crying too.

"Then please let us get you some help." Rick said as he took three quick steps to Carl, ignoring the way he took a step away from everyone. "Somebody you can talk to."

"I just want everything to go back to normal. I want to go back to baseball practice and hang out with Duane on the weekends. I don't want to come home Grandma and Uncle Aaron or Uncle Eric. I want to come home and have you there dad, have you there mom." Carl said through his tears which made his voice thick and raspy. "Jesus I don't want a brother or sister, especially if it's mom and Shane's." Carl grumbled and Rick reared back from Carl and looked down at the ground immediately.

Carl's last statement stunned everyone into silence, everyone except for Lori who took a step forward and reached for Rick's hand.

Delilah frowned so deeply at the gesture that she wondered if her face would stay that way forever.

"Baby, your father and I think it's time you start going to therapy." Lori said gently and Delilah let out a breath that almost sounded like a laugh.

The gaul of this woman…

Rick looked down at their joined hands but decided to ignore for the moment in the spirit of coming as a united front for Carl.

"It could be good. We can go all together- see if we like it, and we will always move at your pace. Always." Rick promised as he removed his hand from Lori's and stepped completely in front of Carl placing his hands on Carl's trembling shoulders. "I won't let you slip any further Carl." Rick vowed as he gripped Carl's shoulders gently.

"Okay." Carl agreed quietly and Rick let out a breath of relief which reflected almost everyone's feelings.

Everyone except Lori who despite what she had just said to Carl, continued to look apprehensive about the whole idea. Delilah noticed this and curled her fists at the unpleasant woman.

"Alright let's get you ready for your visit with your mom." Rick said as he guided Carl back into the house.

Aaron followed inside and Lori was about to follow suit when Delilah grabbed her arm.

Looking to see if the two had followed Aaron turned to look behind him and raised a brow when he saw the two had stayed back.

"Mom?" Aaron asked and Delilah loosened her hold on Lori but kept her close.

"We're okay, just go see about Gracie and Eric." Delilah insisted and Aaron looked between the two women. Lori was staring hard at the ground and Delilah didn't blink an eye as she stared Lori down.

He looked at them for a beat before moving back into the house and closing the door behind him.

"You listen here," Delilah began and Lori flinched away from her and put some distance between the two, Delilah filled in the space once more before continuing, "Are you listening? Because I will not repeat myself." And even though Delilah stood at only 5'0 , Lori felt tiny in her demanding presence.

"I always knew you were stupid but I didn't think that you were this damn dense." Delilah hissed her voice low and Lori gasped at her harsh words.

"Wait a minute Delilah-." Lori began but Delilah held up her hand.

"Whatever it is you're trying to do by keeping those boys and yourself from therapy has got to be the most asinine thing I've seen in awhile. Now you're gonna stop this damn pity party that you've been throwing for yourself and you are going to help put back the lives of my boys. The lives that you have a big part of destroying. And that does not mean I want you trying to get Rick back. You made damn sure that's never going to happen again." Delilah sneered as she looked down at Lori's protruding belly. Lori closed her eyes as tears burst through.

Delilah sighed and pulled out one of her pressed handkerchiefs she kept on her for. She handed it to Lori and she mumbled a pitiful thank you as she wiped at her face.

"I mean it Lori. You need to try harder. It's the least you can do."

"I just don't want everyone knowing our business.." Lori defended lamely and Delilah laughed so hard it startled both her and Lori.

"Oh honey," She said through her laughter and Lori frown grew even deeper, "If you dont think everyone doesn't already know exactly what you and Shane Walsh have done to my boys then you have got to be the dumbest girl this side of the Mason Dixon line."

"You're being cruel. I am still Carl's mother and still Rick's wife."

"You are still technically Rick's wife !" Delilah was quick to correct her and Lori whipped at her face before standing up straighter.

"And that's gotta mean something. Now Delilah I know you never have liked me, but I'm only doing what is best for me and my family. I need you to respect that." Lori said standing a little taller. Delilah regarded her for a moment before nodding.

"It really is a shame how you turned out. Everyone adored your mama but somehow you turned out so," Delilah sneered at Lori and her harsh gaze made Lori squirm, "So common." She settled and Lori back fresh tears.

"I am trying." Lori insisted weakly and Delilah smoothed her hands down the front of her dress.

"Of course you are honey." She said with a smile as she began to walk away.

Lori stood in the backyard of her and Rick's house for a moment and considered Delilah and Rick's words.

She couldn't deny that Carl needed something that he wasn't currently getting at home.

So that night Lori put aside her pride and made plans with Carl and Rick to attend a family therapy session the following week.

And when Delilah heard this she decided it was finally time for her and Aaron to leave.


	9. Therapy at Ms Gavins'

The first therapy session was a bust. They met with a woman named Ann Jadis who had a dated bowl cut and spoke in weird hyperbole's that had Carl begging to leave and had both Rick and Lori looking for the door. Rick decided he owed it to everyone involved to try harder.

Pastor Gabriel had offered too, but Rick remembered how his sermons put both him and Carl to sleep and declined his offer.

It was another month before Carl came to his parents with the idea of attending Ms. Gavins' Wednesday Meetings. Rick tried to act like he didn't remember _exactly _who Michonne Gavins was but his flushed cheeks gave him away almost immediately.

Carl explained that his friend Enid had been attending them and had been asking him to come many times. Since waking up Carl had no interaction with anybody outside of the family and doctors. That didn't stop Enid Hale from attempting to contact Carl every week since he woke up. Sometimes she would call the house and ask for him, or would leave a small gift like a comic book, at the door. She never pushed Carl too far but it was obvious she was missing her friend.

It made sense. The two had been friends since preschool.

Seeing Carl's genuine interest in going and reuniting with his friend was enough to schedule everyone for the next meeting.

There was a buzz of anticipation that day for the meeting. Carl was excited to finally see his friend after months of going between being home and at the hospital and although Rick would never admit it, he was excited to see Ms Gavins again.

Rick drummed his hands on the steering wheel and smiled as he approached the house. Today was going to be _good_.

And it was good until two hours before the meeting when Lori called coughing into the phone.

"Lori no. This is bullshit and you know it!" Rick growled into the phone as he unbuckled himself from his truck.

He had just gotten off of a 13 hour shift and couldn't deal with Lori's weak excuse as to why she couldn't come tonight.

"Rick my morning sickness has gotten so much worse." Lori moaned and Rick glared into the phone like she was there in front of him.

"Then get some ginger ale or something- some crackers, but we promised Carl we would do this together." Rick said through gritted teeth and he heard someone mumbling on the other line.

His blood boiled when he recognized the voice as Shane Walsh's.

"Listen Rick, Lori can't make it and you're gonna have to be okay with that." Shane said and Rick pulled the phone away from his ear as he took some calming breaths.

"Shane I would appreciate it if you would stay the fuck out of this. This is between me and Lori, _my _family. Now please-."

"My family now too brother." Shane chuckled and Rick could see the smirk on his face.

Rick hung up and smashed his fist into the warn door of his truck.

He cursed quietly when he noticed his neighbor Carol had seen the whole exchange.

"Well good evening sunshine." She greeted as she stood up from her garden bed.

Carol was a petite woman with short grey hair, blue eyes, and a smile that held a bit of fire that only a few people knew about.

"Hey Carol." Rick sighed as he met her at the sidewalk. She patted his arm and he gave her a weak smile.

"Want me to kick her ass?" Carol offered seriously and Rick snorted in laughter.

"I'm not sure offering to beat someone up in the presence of law enforcement is wise Carol."

Carol clutched her pearls in a dramatic fashion and smiled slyly at Rick.

"I'm kidding of course,_ Officer Grimes_." She insisted though she winked telling Rick she was quite serious.

Rick looked down at his watch and let out another sigh. Two hours was still too early to be getting ready but now that Lori had flaked he started to second guess going at all.

"Come by for some cookies later, okay?" Carol said as she backed away from the conversation.

Rick nodded and looked back at the house and where he could see through the blinds Carl sitting on his bed.

"You have to keep trying Rick. For you and for him." Carol said as she moved to kneel back down before her flowers. She smiled up at him and he nodded his head as he took a breath and braced himself for whatever tonight entailed.

* * *

"Shit!" Carl yelled as he dropped the hairbrush into the sink. His head began to ache with an impending migraine and he shut his eyes tightly.

Having heard Carl from the kitchen Rick took two steps at a time and was in the bathroom doorway in an instant.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously, taking in the scene before him.

"I was trying to brush my hair and then," Carl explained his voice low as he raised his hand to show his father his shaking hand, "C-can't do anything." He mumbled and Rick shook his head sympathetically.

He hadn't heard Carl stumble over his words in a little over a month, it usually only happened when he was particularly upset.

"Why are you trying to brush your hair now? You haven't done it in months?" Rick said with a teasing smile and Carl fought hard to keep his frown.

"Not funny dad." Carl snapped and Rick held his hands up defensively. "I just need to look-." Carl paused and took a breath.

Rick stepped into the bathroom completely and really looked at Carl. He had his bandage unwrapped and his eye was exposed.

Rick was sure he'd never get used to the sight of Carl's injury, but his reaction to seeing it had gotten much better.

Carl has also gotten much more self sufficient when it came to cleaning and caring for his wound.

"I j-just need to look normal." He rolled his eye and let out a sad breath. "As normal as I can look."

Rick thought about this for a moment before moving into action.

Rick had changed out of his uniform and showered since coming home and was downstairs watching baseball highlights when he heard Carl.

He only hoped his idea to help wasn't too ridiculous.

Rick came back into the bathroom and Carl was sitting on the edge of the tub with his head bowed. Rick hated to see his only son so dejected and it took him a moment to gather himself before smiled down at him.

"You used to like wearing this when you were younger." Rick said softly as he ran his hands along his brown Stetson. The gold star on the front caught the light in the bathroom and Carl looked up at him.

"I'm not five anymore." Carl reminded him and Rick let out a laugh.

"I know that. Just," he pulled Carl to stand in front of the mirror, "humor me." He said as he pulled Carl's hair forward.

His hair was long. Too damn long if you asked Rick. But his long hair seemed to give some self confidence back to Carl so nobody bothered him about it much.

They both stopped and stared in the mirror for a moment. Carl came right at Rick's shoulders now and it wouldn't be long until they were eye to eye.

They both seemed to be staring at the injury for too long so Rick spoke up.

"We can finally say to your mom that you not getting a haircut was a good thing." Rick said as a little bit of hair fell over Carl's face. Rick gently pushed the hat down onto his head and stepped back.

"I dunno I kinda like it." Rick said with a goofy grin. He tried to hide from Carl the tears that sprung up at seeing him wear his hat after so many years.

"I kinda look like you." Carl whispered and Rick nodded in agreement. "Not that's a good thing." Carl threw in and Rick clutched his chest dramatically.

"Ouch son that really hurts." Rick laughed and he hoped this meant Carl was feeling better.

Carl closed his eyes and frowned his brows creasing together.

"why couldn't mom come again?" He asked and Rick shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Morning sickness. She's got it real bad tonight" Rick explained again and Carl nodded.

"It's night time?" Carl mumbled and Rick let out a humorless laugh. Disappointment from Lori was something they both had grown accustomed to.

"Babies can't tell time." Rick offered and Carl almost smiled.

"I like the hat. But the hoodie has got to go. Try a

flannel." Rick suggested as he left the bathroom and Carl let out a genuine laugh.

"Then I'll look like you _and _mom." Carl shivered at the thought then continued getting ready.

They were sitting in the car. They had been sitting outside Ms. Gavins' apartment for almost an hour past the scheduled meeting time and Rick was currently debating on going back home.

Carl would get as far as taking his seat belt off before shaking his hand and sinking into the seat.

A disappointing text from Enid saying she wouldn't be able to make it instantly put Carl in a sour mood. Between Lori and Enid not coming Carl suddenly wasn't so interested in going out.

Seeing how hurt Carl was about this made Rick want to turn home and just order a pizza from Rhee's, sit on the couch with Carl, and never talk about this night again.

Both Grime boys got excited about tonight. They both showered and brushed their rapidly growing hair. Rick had even trimmed his beard for the occasion.

And the air in the car was thick with Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue. Both Rick and Carl had snuck a few spirits, Carl had done it to impress Enid and Rick- well, he wasn't sure who he was trying to impress (a lie).

Rick realized that he would wait all night for Carl to be okay. He'd sit in this car for another 4 days if it meant Carl would be okay.

"We **don't ** have to do this." Rick insisted and Carl shook his head. The light sniffle that came from the passenger seat made Rick realize that Carl was crying.

"No dad I do have to do this." Carl said as he wiped at his face. He smiled miserably and Rick nodded looking ahead and up at the apartments.

He didn't even know there were apartments that looked this nice in King County. Rick wondered if they were even in King County anymore.

"Whenever you're ready." Rick said and he meant it.

* * *

Michonne Gavins was disappointed. It was nearing the usual time of her weekly student and parent support group but it looked like no one was coming. Three of her usual families had already called saying they wouldn't be coming to the meeting tonight.

She knew that healing for everyone came at a different rate, she knew that. Some days her two bedroom apartment was packed with parents and students eating, talking, and healing around her dinner table. And some days it was just her and Andre (and on the rare occasion Mike) eating the meal she prepared.

Tonight it looked like it would just be her and her peanut.

She smiled at her brilliant boy sitting cross legged on the couch completely enthralled with Animal Planet's beautiful narration of a young penguin's life.

"You doing okay baby?" Michonne called from her spot in the kitchen Andre gave her a wide smile.

"Yes mama." He answered before turning his attention back to the television. Michonne stared at him for a moment more before turning back into the kitchen, her mouth salivating at the smell of their dinner cooking.

She hoped that someone would come and she secretly hoped that it would be the Grimes family. The father, Rick, had called months ago inquiring about her meetings.

He exasperatingly explained that he and his family had tried other therapy options to no avail. He stammered over his words as he thanked Michonne and scheduled him and his family for the next meeting.

They didn't show.

Michonne was half tempted to call Rick back and inquire about him-them, but she quickly realized how inappropriate that would have been.

The Grimes family were quite the scandal of the small Georgia town. Michonne tried to ignore the gossip out of respect for the family but she had heard some things.

An affair.

A broken friendship.

A_ baby_.

She empathized with Rick and worried about Carl.

She had never met Carl formally but knew quite a bit about him from Enid. She told Michonne stories from preschool and felt like she knew the boy personally.

She wondered if Carl's absence had anything to do with the Hale family being out of town.

She was sure she couldn't change everything in one night with some dinner, but she had hoped the family would at least show. She waited for them every week since the day he called.

But again she knew these things took time.

She peeled back the foil on her latest culinary creation and grinned. At least Andre would appreciate her efforts.

Rick knocked gently on the door and waited. He shifted a plate of Carol's famous cookies in his hand and looked over his shoulder to Carl who stood quietly behind him, his eyes fitted down onto his new cellphone, a gift from his "Uncle Shane" that Rick despised.

He knew he had no business feeling this way but Rick was excited to see Michonne again. She had a warmth that radiated within her and just a moment in her presence and Rick felt renewed.

Rick felt foolish feeling so excited about seeing a woman that he'd only talked to for fifteen minutes on the phone and maybe five in person.

But she was kind, and gracious and she looked at him with respect instead of pity like most people these days.

But the longer they stood at the door the more Rick began to doubt himself .

_What were they doing here? _

Rick wasn't so sure anymore and was pulling away when the door swung open and revealed a grinning Michonne with a beautiful toddler in her arms.

"Welcome! Say hi Andre!" Michonne greeted with such a big smile Rick forgot to breathe for a moment. The little boy on her side smiled before burying his face into her neck making everyone, even Carl smile.

Today he noticed she was dressed much more casually than when he first saw her. Her hair was down and he realized it was much longer than he initially thought, falling just above the small of her back. She wore a white short-sleeve shirt with slim fitting blue jeans and her feet were bare. Despite her casual outfits she still managed to somehow look ethereal.

Rick then looked at the small boy attached to her hip. He was a few shades lighter than Michonne and had a head full of dense, brown curls. He was surely his mother's son and besides their skin difference, the two were twins. The tot regarded Rick and Carl with a kind curiosity and Rick raised his hand to wave at him.

"Uh actually," Rick drawled as he scratched at his brow, "We were thinking about leaving. I'm kind of tired from- Work…" Rick admitted ashamed and Michonne shook her head vehemently.

"No please stay! I made enough food for a lot of people! But as you can see," Michonne said with her brilliant smile as she motioned behind her into the empty apartment, "It's just us, my regulars called to say they couldn't come. It will just be more for the four of us." She adjusted the curious toddler higher on her hip. The little boy had not stopped staring at Rick since they opened the door. His stare was unwavering but never unkind, just- curious. He had such a kind face, something the boy surely inherited from his mother.  
Rick was just about to decline her offer one more time when his stomach let out a betraying groan. He blushed fiercely and Michone smirked and walked into the apartment, knowing that Rick and Carl would follow.

He followed her inside and instantly felt welcomed in the spacious apartment that was decorated very modern.

"Please excuse the mess. Living with two guys has proven to be a struggle." Michonne said as she pinched at her son's stomach. He squealed with laughter and wiggled in her arms.

Rick's cheeks burned at Michonne's definition of a mess. He thought of his pizza box and beer bottle ridden kitchen.

"Carl put your phone away." Rick mumbled and Carl bit back a response before stuffing his phone into his back pocket.

"Hello Carl. I'm not sure we've formally met. Nice hat " Michonne greeted and she winked at Rick before she held her hand out to Carl. Both Carl and Rick's skin burned in response to Michonne's praise. Carl looked down at her arm and then looked up at her in surprise.

"Is that a spider man tattoo?" He asked recognizing the symbol instantly and Michonne smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Of course. Only the best hero in the MCU." She said proudly and Carl smiled slightly at her.

"Spiderman is definitely not the best hero in MCU. Everybody knows it's-."

"If you say Captain America…" Michonne said with an eye roll and Carl laughed as he shook his head. Rick smiled at the exchange and felt any anxiousness he had about the night begin to dissipate.

"You just know that he is the best." Carl said and Rick smiled at Andre who was pulling at a loc of Michonne's hair near her ear.

"Mama, Iron man is the best!" Andre said and Michonne laughed at her son.

"And there you have it- Iron man is the best." Michonne said as she bent down to place him on the floor.

As she bent down her shirt rode up just a little. Ricks eyes traveled up to the bit of skin that peaked from under her top and Rick grew warm for a whole other reason. He blushed even harder when he noticed that Carl had been watching him the whole time.

_What was he doing?_ Staring at this kind woman who was just trying to do her job- especially while Carl was standing right there.

"I made Paella!" Michonne announced giddily as she motioned Carl and Rick into the kitchen. She pulled back the foil on the pan revealing a tantalizing meal of arborio rice, tomatoes, chorizo, and other seafoods. Michonne bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly as she stared down at her masterpiece.

"New recipe," Michonne explained as she took a heaping spoonful of the food with a wooden spoon, "So you two are my guinea pigs." She held the spoon up to Rick's mouth and he looked down at the food and then up at her before taking a big bite.

His eyes closed and he almost moaned. This was infinitely better than any pizza Glenn could ever make.

His eyes popped open and he cleared his throat as he nodded his head.

"This is great Michonne," Rick cringed at the slip up, "Ms. Gavins."

Michonne rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him dismissively.

"_Please _don't call me Ms. Gavins." Michonne begged dramatically and Rick smiled as he nodded his head.

"Alright.." he mumbled ringing out his hands, he was aware that Carl was still watching them from across the kitchen.

Rick suddenly remembered the cookies in his hands and smiled shyly.

"I know you said not to bring anything but I made," Carl coughed loudly and Rick blushed, "I mean I got these cookies for us."

Michonne smiled and took the plate from his hand. She placed the cookies on the counter and turned back towards the food stirring it around. "Looks great. Andre we have cookies for dessert!"

If Andre heard Michonne no one would know as he barely blinked an eye, still very much into his movie.

"Carl!" Michonne called from over her shoulder and Carl stood up straighter awaiting Michonne's next words.

"Set the table for us will ya? Then I may or may not have some vintage comics I want you to look at." Michonne ordered with a wink and Carl nodded his head and grabbed the plates from off the counter.

"Wow," Rick said genuinely impressed, "Wish I could get him to listen to me like that at home."

"I'm sure you can. You're just not speaking his language." Michonne offered with a smile and Rick shrugged.

"This is a beautiful place." Rick said not know what else to say. What he really wanted to say was beautiful would be much more inappropriate.

"Thank you. Mike designed most of it. His architecture company actually designed all of these apartments ." She replied with a sigh and Rick nodded as he looked around.

"Much more modern than the old apartment Lori and I used to live in." Rick said and he cringed at the old, happier memories of him and Lori.

"Speaking of," Michonne said as she moved into the living room with Rick quick behind her, "where is Lori?"

Rick bit back his anger and nodded softly before answering

"Morning sickness."

Michonne considered this for a moment and stared at Rick. She could tell that he was very upset by her absence.

"That's too bad. I can remember-," Michonne paused and her face lit up as she moved back into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Homemade ginger tea. Saved me while pregnant Andre.." She said with a smile as she produced a pitcher of light brown tea.

"Give this to Lori next time you see her."

Rick took the pitcher from her and frowned. Lori didn't deserve the kindness of this woman, especially if she couldn't show up for a few hours for her own son.

"This is really nice, but I can't take this whole thing. Lori probably wouldn't even drink it all." Rick said and Michonne smile grew even brighter.

"Trust me she'll love it. I use a bit of Maruca honey and-."

"She doesn't deserve it." Rick said and even he was thrown off by the edge in his tone. Michonne's smile faltered before she stepped forward and took the tea from his hands.

"I'll just give her the recipe later ." Michonne amended and Rick nodded curtly.

_Great_. Now he's made her uncomfortable.

"How's it going Carl?" Michonne asked and the teen looked down at the table satisfied with his place settings.

"Done." He announced and Michonne smiled as she rubbed her hands.

"Let's eat!"

The food was so good that there wasn't a lot of talking going on. Carl who was usually a picky eater dug right into the food and Rick had hardly seen his head move up from his plate.

"Mama." Andre murmured from his high chair as he pointed at Carl and Rick's heart stopped.

He forgot about the curiosity of a small child and never factored in Andre's reaction to Carl's bandage.

Michonne kept eating and didn't seem to notice that Andre was now openly staring at Carl.

Having sensed Andre's attention Carl shifted in his seat and began to eat much slower.

"Mama." Andre said much more insistent and Michonne took a drink of her water before regarding the tot.

"Yes baby." She said with a small smile and the little boy pointed at Carl again. She frowned and looked over at Carl then quickly to Rick.

"His hat." Andre finally explained and there was a collective breath let out. "Mama I _really _like it." Andre said with wonder and his eyes sparkled as he stared at the brown hat.

Rick and Michonne look over at Carl and they could have sworn they saw a smile beneath the brim of the hat.

* * *

The desert was eaten over light conversation and jokes. Carl and Michonne debated over the superiority of superheroes in an argument so heated that both Carl and Michonne were laughing at the ridiculousness when it was over.

Rick managed to entertain Andre with silly faces and asking about his favorite shows. Michonne had remembered some vanilla ice cream at the back of the freezer and served the cookies with a heaping scoop of ice cream. With everyone's tummy's full and with Andre rubbing at his eyes, the boys were excused to the living room as Michonne and Rick stayed back to do the dishes.

Rick glanced back at Carl and Andre who were sitting side by side on the couch a comic book between them. Carl read to Andre animatedly and Andre hung onto his every word staring at Carl like he was a superhero himself.

"He's good with kids." Michonne said as she scrubbed at the dishes and Rick nodded his head as he returned to her side. She handed him a plate to dry and Rick's stomach felt light at the familiarity of this all.

"Yeah. I'm glad he's going to have a sibling." Rick said and he meant it.

They're quite for a moment.

Washing and then drying, washing and then drying. Then Rick piled the plates and turned to face her.

"You know, this isn't exactly what I expected from a group therapy session." He admitted and Michonne let out a slight laugh.

"You were expecting something a bit more clinical? Maybe a couch and some more, 'and how does that make you feel?''s"

Rick smiled and shrugged. The last therapy session left a bad taste in his mouth.

"And how does that make you feel?" Michonne asked and Rick let out a genuine laugh.

"I appreciate this, I appreciate you. If nothing else comes of the night, I want to thank you for getting Carl out of the house. You made him smile, even if it was over something as trivial as superheroes." Rick said sincerely and Michonne bowed her head gracefully.

"It's what I do," Michonne said with a shrug and rick knew it was much more than that. "But if you do want something a bit more, formal- you have my number. And I have an office."

Rick was about to reply when the front door unlocked and two men stumbled into the apartment.

The mood shifted instantly and having picked up on Michonne's sudden shift in demeanor Rick became on alert.

"Oh hey baaby." One of the men who Rick presumed to be Mike, crooned as he stumbled into the kitchen.

He went in for a kiss which Michonne easily dodged and the tall man cleared his throat.

"Hey baby I'm sorry nobody came to your thing." The man said as he peeled back the lid of the leftovers. "What is this?" He asked sourly as he scrunched up his nose.

"Mike this is Rick Grimes and his son over there is Carl." Michonne said as she dug her hand into Mike's arm. They exchanged a look which must have switched something in Mike because he suddenly didn't seem so drunk, or high or whatever was wrong with him.

He smoothed his hands down his chest to straighten out his wrinkled clothes before offering a hand to Rick.

"My bad man." The two shook hands and Michonne suddenly wished Mike had been later coming home.

"Don't even mind us. I'm just here to change clothes then me and the boys are going to get drinks. Finally got that Macon contract." Mike said with a toothy grin and Michonne smiled in response. A smile that didn't match any of her other smiles from that night and didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That's great."She whispered and Mike clapped a hand on her shoulder. He moved in and kissed her soundly and Michonne moved out of the embrace and pushed her hand through her hair.

Mike moved past her and into their bedroom shutting the door loudly behind him.

Rick noticed that Michonne's shoulder seemed up to her ears ever since Mike and his friend entered the apartment.

"Michonne I think Carl and I should go." Rick said quietly and Michonne nodded slightly before giving him a small smile.

"Good. I think so too. It's getting late." Michonne said her voice small and Rick tilted his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Michonne raised a brow to him with a slight smirk.

"Look at you, trying to therapize at your own therapy session." Michonne voice was distant and her smile was sad and that worried Rick even more.

He reached out and grabbed her elbow but immediately pulled back. He didn't want to overstep.

"I'll walk you guys out." Michonne offered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Michonne announced that Carl and Rick we're leaving much to Andre's dismay.

Michonne scooped him up in her arms and quickly grabbed her keys as she escorted everyone out of the apartment.

Andre rested his head on Michonne's shoulder as they rode down the elevator in silence. She closed her eyes and held Andre even tighter- something that wasn't missed by Rick.

"You're not wearing any show Ms Gavin." Carl pointed out and Michonne smiled but kept her eyes closed.

"It's no problem- me and peanut are just gonna take a ride around the block." She explained as she opened her eyes to look at Carl.

Everyone got off the elevator and headed towards the parking lot. Michonne unlocked a black BMW SUV and turned to face Carl and Rick.

"Thank you for coming." She smiled and Andre lifted his head to address Carl.

"Thank you." He echoed and everyone laughed.

"T-thank y-you Ms Gavins. B-bye An-Andre." Carl said through a frustrated breath and Rick could tell Carl was tired and had enough for tonight.

"Thank you." Rick said meeting Michonne's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Or a few moments neither could really tell, but when Carl and Andre started voicing their complaints they looked away.

"Remember you can call me. Both of you." She reminded them as Carl and Rick walked towards their own car.

Rick turned behind him to see Michonne climbing into the front seat with Andre still in her arms. He watched as she put the seat back and relaxed in the seat with her boy still in her arms.

He understood that.

There were times when work was bad and Lori was even worse when Rick would take Carl in the car and ride around the block just to be with him.

And there were other times he would just sit in the car holding his only son close to him.

He saw Michonne.

And as he drove back home that night he wondered if she saw him.

* * *

_So funny story. This chapter was actually written on my phone last night. Both my front tires on my car blew out while I was driving through the country of Southwestern Michigan and I was on the side of the road for four hours!_

_Next chapter should be out soon!_


	10. It's Okay

_I'm on a roll! Please enjoy this new chapter. I'm adding a new perspective this chapter that I hope will enrich our story a little bit._

* * *

Daryl Dixon looked around the office of his therapist with interest. He didn't know or care much about interior design, but he figured this was one of the nicest places he had seen in awhile.

Instead of the office having sterile, whitewalls like the walls were a nice burnt orange with dim, intimate lighting. There was a nice woven carpet in front of a plush leather couch and to Daryl's surprise there was no desk. Just a couch and chair with a large window looking down at downtown King County. But the most notable thing about Michonne's office was the framed katana she had over the couch. Daryl kept meaning to ask about it but never remembered after their sessions began.

He walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a picture of a young boy smiling up into the sky. Daryl smirked at the picture and placed it back on the bookshelf just at the door opened and Michonne stepped in.

"Good afternoon Daryl, I apologize for the wait." Michonne said as she reached for Daryl's outstretched hand. She gripped his elbow gently and gave him a smile that put him at ease. She motioned for him to sit down as she moved across the room and reached into the cabinet.

"You want something to drink?" She asked as she rummaged on the top shelf and Daryl grunted.

"What I want to drink isn't exactly three in the afternoon appropriate."

Michonne turned to him and smiled as she pulled two bottles of water out of the cabinet. She shut it and took a seat in the chair directly across from the couch. She reached out and held a water bottle to him. He stared at her for a moment before taking it and screwing off the top. He took a long sip of water before leaning back into the couch.

"So Daryl," She takes a drink of her water and lets out a sigh, "What's going on?" She asks and Daryl bites on the side of his thumb nervously.

"Night terrors are coming back. Wake up most nights now drenched in sweat." He explained and Michonne's eyes softened with sympathy. It had been a couple weeks since their last meeting but Daryl hadn't talked about having night terrors in a while.

"Same thing happened in the dreams?" Michonne asked quietly and Daryl nodded and closed his eyes briefly. "Have you told Paul?"

Daryl laughed and scratched at his bread. "_Jesus _knows everything."

Michonne rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh herself. Paul was a friend some college and had been dating Daryl for a little over a year now. It was Paul's suggestion and the King County Police departments insistence (court order) that got Daryl in Michonne's office. Michonne considered the silent deputy a friend and hated to see him so distraught.

"I-I get panicky? Whenever I see Rick I don't know- I just feel like I'm gonna barf." Daryl admitted and Michonne leaned in with a raised brow.

"Rick?" She asked genuinely surprised by the revelation. Daryl had rarely talked about his partner Rick and after having spent the night with Rick and Carl last week Michonne was- interested in Rick- the Grimes.

"I was the first person to respond to the shooting. The first person inside the school while the shooter was still active." Daryl reminded her and Michonne noted that he began to pull on the loose fabrics on his jeans.

"I- I still remember seeing-." Daryl's breath came out much harsher and Michonne pulled her glasses down from her hair and onto her face. She tried to remain professional but seeing a friend in such distress, even if he was a client hurt her.

"Daryl." She whispered and he buried his face into his hands. "Daryl I want to remember that you have PTSD from everything. From serving overseas, and losing your parents _and_ Merle. You have been through _a lot_."

"Shit Chonne. I saw Carl get shot in the_ face_. I wasn't fast enough. And- and I _killed_ a _kid_." Daryl wailed into his hands and Michonne abandoned the chair and scooted next to Daryl. She rested her cheek against his back and grabbed his hand tightly.

"You were fast enough- you stopped that boy from hurting a lot more people. And Carl? Daryl, Carl is doing** fine.** He's still here because of your action." Michonne said insistently and Daryl shook his head.

"I still had to kill a kid." He mumbled pitifully. "I shot a kid and now I don't know if I'll ever be okay." Michonne held her arms open and Daryl sobbed in her embrace. She tapped his back and he pulled back to look at her.

"I think you've earned something a little stronger than water." Michonne said with a wet smile and Daryl rolled his eyes. He stood up and reached behind a few books on the bookshelf where he knew their shared bottle of moonshine to be.

Daryl quickly opened the bottle of warm brown liquor and took a swig before handing the bottle off to Michonne. She cringed the whole time while she took a substantial drink for herself.

"Jesus Doc, save some for me." Daryl said humorlessly and Michonne moved to the window opening it up to allow in fresh air.

"You know this job isn't easy. I've spent years making a career of helping people deal with a very particular type of grief. And I know my ways are- unconventional, but I think it getting harder to keep doing this." Michonne admitted and Daryl watched as she stuck her head out of the window and took a deep breath.

"Have you ever, cured someone of PTSD?" Daryl asked seriously and Michonne turned to face him while shutting the window slightly.

"I don't think it's necessarily something you're cured of." Michonne answered and she furrowed her brows as she considered her next words. "Not cured of you just- learn to live again. You learn that life went on before and will go on after trauma."

Daryl wrung his hand nervously and nodded. He pulled at his leather vest and cleared his throat. Michonne reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

"You're still taking your medicine?" She asked and Daryl nodded his head. She tapped on her phone a few times and smiled up at him. "I'm going to refer you to a psychiatrist. Her name is Denise Cloyd, she's great. I want to discuss getting you on something to help with sleep but I don't want it to interfere with your depression medication." Michonne explained and Daryl took a deep breath.

"More medicine? I'm starting to feel like a fucking pharmacy." Daryl said as he reached into his pocket and took a cigarette out of his carton. He placed it on his lips and Michonne let out a disapproving groan.

"We're inside an _office_ Daryl, and I can't as your friend or therapist support you smoking." Michonne giggled and Daryl gave her a small smile as he tucked the cigarette behind his ear.

"I think we're done here Doc. My ride should be here anyway." Daryl said as he headed to the door and Michonne followed.

One thing that Daryl appreciated about Michonne is that she never pushed him for more than he was able to give. When he said a session was over, it was over. Some days it was the full two hours and other days he was out within twenty minutes. Daryl opened the door and Michonne walked behind him and took him to his receptionist.

"Ms. Jacqueline would you please schedule Daryl for the same time next week. Can you also call over to Dr. Cloyd's offer and make sure she received my referral for Mr. Dixon." Michonne requested as she leaned against the tall desk and Jaqui nodded as she smiled at Daryl.

"Are you feeling any better?" Michonne asked and Daryl smirked.

"I'm certainly feeling drunk." He teased quietly and Michonne nudged him. Jaqui handed Daryl a business card with his next appointment on it and Michonne began to bid him goodbye when Rick entered the waiting room his hat in hand.

When he saw Michonne and Daryl talking he looked surprised but smiled and approached the two. Rick stared at Michonne and could only hope he wasn't drooling. She looked.. Good. No _great_. Her glasses were something else that she looked great in and Rick wondered if there was anything she _didn't_ look good in. She had her hair twisted into a low bun and had gold hoops in. She wore a burgundy silk top that was tucked into a tan pencil skirt.

Once again Rick chided himself for noticing these things about Michonne and he looked away.

"Carl was asking about coming to the meeting tomorrow. He really did enjoy it." Rick said earnestly and Michonne smiled and inadvertently moved closer to him. Rick smiled and stared into her eyes for a moment, he wished he had something-_ anything_ cooler to say to her but all he could do was…Stare.

Daryl looked between the two and rolled his eyes. For Rick and Michonne being two of the smartest people he had met, they were dumb as_ shit_.

"Hey Doc, why don't you join us for some beer and wings down at Dale's?" Daryl offered and Michonne sighed ruefully.

"I actually have to go pick up Andre from my mother's. But please pencil me in for a rain check." Michonne said and Rick nodded.

"How is Andre? Carl also asked about him." Rick said and Michonne laughed at the thought of Andre asking about his new friend Carl ever night.

"Still curious, and kind; Way smarter than both of his parents. He asks about Carl every day."

Daryl sighed and grabbed his cigarette and jerked his head towards the door.

"I'll be outside." He held his hand up to Michonne and out the door. Rick watched Daryl for a moment before turning back to Michonne.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? You, Carl, and Lori?" Michonne asked and Rick's smile faltered. Shit. Lori.

"Yeah. All of us- See you then Ms. Gavins," He frowned before correcting himself, "Michonne."

Michonne was charmed by Rick's awkwardness and waved goodbye to him as he left the room behind Daryl.

* * *

Michonne pulled into her mother's driveway and stared ahead at her beautiful mid century house. She sighed and rubbed at the back of her neck and cringed as her hand hit a fresh bruise on her back. Michonne looked down at her wrist and noticed there were purple bruises beginning to form on her wrists. She pulled her sleeves down further before pulling down the visor and checking her makeup.

After deeming herself presentable she let herself out the car and marched her way up the driveway.

She knocked on the door and waited a moment before her mother opened the door.

Deanna opened the door with Andre balanced on her hip. Michonne laughed at the sight of her mother carrying her son on his hip. He was nearly half the size of her now but that didn't stop her from carrying her only grandchild everywhere. Deanna Monroe was a petite woman standing no taller than 5'3 with a delightful smile and the best advise. Although she wasn't Michonne's blood mother she had been in her life since Michonne's father married her 15 years ago.

"Michonne, darling. Let's talk."

* * *

_A couple things to think about this chapter;Daryl is obviously going through some major trauma and grieving since the shooting. I'm excited to tell his story. Also Rick is struggling to understand his feelings towards Michonne, I think some of it is gratitude and a lot of it is actual attraction- definitely something he hasn't felt in a while if ever. And lastly Michonne. Our sweet Michonne is going through somethings as well that I will definitely touch on in the next few chapters. There is more Richonne to come! _


	11. Mike Trigger Warning

_Author's Note: This next chapter is short and has a lot of violence. I promise to explain why this particular chapter is important to one of our main characters. Understand that I respect the characters that have been developed in The Walking Dead but this is not the same universe- like at all lol. Remember Richonne is definitely endgame. Just hold on!_

* * *

_Michonne wheezed as Mike landed another kick onto her side. She was sure her ribs were bruised and on the verge of breaking. She used what bit of energy she had to roll over and catch Mike's boot in her hand._

_And he laughed._

_He actually laughed. He kicked her hand away and kicked her back onto her stomach pressing his foot onto her upper back. She screamed at him to stop and he shifted more weight onto her back._

_She felt herself blacking out but refused to give Mike the satisfaction._

_"Mike." She mumbled into the carpet as breathing became a difficult task._

_He stepped away and she scrambled away from him and propped herself up against the wall._

_Mike looked down at her and felt some unexplainable rage by her mere presence._

_Perfect fucking Michonne._

_He snatched both her wrists and she whimpered as he pulled her up to his eyes. He breathed harshly through his nose as he glared at her._

_"Do it Mike. Please just do it." She pleaded and hoped that if he knocked her out, at least when she woke up he'd be gone._

_God this was a new low for them._

_"Nope. Can't hurt that beautiful face." Mike said as he dropped her and she crumbled to the ground._

_She didn't cry she just watched him as he snatched his keys and coat off the couch and stormed out of the house._

_She jumped into action when he slammed the door by pulling herself off the ground and stumbling into Andre's room._

_The only thing she felt grateful for that day was that Andre had somehow managed to sleep through it all._

_"You don't deserve this." She whispered as she stroked his cheek and she let out a sob._

_No he didn't deserve this._

_She took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip harshly as she held back a scream._

_After checking and making sure that Mike had left, she packed a small backpack of things for h__er and Andre. She zipped up her worn Emory University hoodie and pulled her hair into a ponytail._

_She carefully scooped Andre into her arms and made a quick exit out of the apartment. __She held Andre close to her as she rode down the elevator anxiously._

_There had been many days like today but something broke inside her that made it impossible to go on._

_Once Michonne had secured Andre and herself in her car she called the one person she could think of that could maybe help her._

_"Mom?" She whispered into the phone as her bottom lip trembled._

_There was a breath and then there was the sweetest voice on the other line._

_"Come home baby."_

_As she drove further away from the apartment and closer to safety she finally let out a breath._

_No Andre didn't deserve this._

* * *

_And neither do you Michonne! Just as I know these things are hard to read they are just as hard to write. But again, I believe this is important to the character development in this story. Michonne does so much to help heal others but as we can see struggles to do the same for herself. Everyone is hurting by themselves but as the story progresses I hope to show that healing can happened when you accept help and love from others. Hang in there guys! Rick and Michonne next chapter. _


	12. Patience

_You remember when I used to write a lot? Yeah me neither :( lol But I'm going to try and do a lot more. I would like to post at least twice a week and I ideally see this story being at least twenty chapters so we've got a while to go. Richonne is end game let's not forget that. So let's get going! This chapter is going to pick up after we've learned Mike has been abusive towards Michonne and Michonne and Andre have left. We're going to have some Carl, Michonne, and Rick goodness next chapter so stay tuned! _

* * *

Deanna Monroe was a patient woman.

She waited five years after her first husband died before even dating another man.

She waited another two years before accepting Desmond's proposal.

Desmond was a beautiful man who was still dealing with the grief of losing his wife and mother of his young daughter Michonne. They met in a super market one night while he pacing the feminine products isle mumbling something about the difference between pads with wings and pads without.

Deanna was amused by the man and touched when he explained to her that he was on a late night run for pads for his daughter who had just had her first period. He was just getting the swing of being a single father and was thrown the biggest curve ball when it came to raising a daughter. Periods.

She directed him on what to get and even suggested a bag of MM's for the young girl. They were quick friends after that night and even so she waited until he was ready for something more. She waited until he and his daughter were ready for a new woman in their life.

She waited for her sons to accept Desmond as a new father figure in their life, and she waited for Michonne to accept her as a mother.

She waited for her youngest son, Spencer, to get his shit together after a string of run ins with the law.

She waited for her oldest son, Aiden, to finish yet another year of a _four _year degree.

And she waited for her daughter Michonne.

She waited for the other shoe to drop and for the rose colored glasses to disappear when it came to Mike, Michonne's college boyfriend.

Mike was charming enough. He was a senior at Morehouse while Michonne was a Sophomore across the way at Spelman.

He was an architecture student with plans of building high rises in Atlanta and Buckhead. He came from money and spared no expense when it came to wooing Deanna's only daughter.

She didn't think they would last long. Michonne was smart and discerning when it came to boys- this was after all her first real relationship.

But Michael Freeman was persistent and soon Michonne's whole world was consumed with him.

But Deanna was patient. So she waited.

She didn't expect the relationship to go on for _three_years.

She certainly didn't expect for the young boy to invited both families out one night to an expensive dinner at a restaurant in Buckhead.

She remembered Michonne was frustrated with him that night. She had called Deanna the night before explaining through tears how Mike's drinking was becoming less recreational and more habitual.

But again Deanna just waited.

After the dessert was eaten and more wine was drank, Mike requested the table be cleared. He then rolled out a blueprint. Nobody but Mike and Michonne seemed to understand the significance.

Michonne burst into tears immediately before explaining to everyone at the table that these were the blueprints to her dream house. Mike smiled with that proud, toothy grin of his and lapped at the praise his parents gave him.

Deanna didn't understand the excitement. He drew.. a picture?

Still she smiled back at Michonne when she grinned at her mother excitedly.

While everyone crowded over the paper to look at the house Mike designed, Mike had slipped down onto one knee.

The ring could be seen from outer space and Deanna rolled her eyes at the extravagant rock. Not anything like Michonne's taste. The ring was more a testament to Mike's need to show off than his love for Michonne.

Mike's mother gasped and Desmond gripped Deanna's hand tighter as Michonne stared down at Mike.

"I'll build it for you baby. I'm willing to build a whole life with you, you just need to say yes." Mike said and Deanna scoffed.

She knew Michonne had to see through this boy. Three years was long enough- shit three weeks was long enough.

"Yes." Michonne and whispered Deanna whipped her head to look at her husband so quick she almost got whiplash.

Mike slipped the ring on Michonne's finger and then began the biggest wait.

They plan on getting married the year following but their plans were derailed with the news of their son Andre. They decided to wait another year until Michonne finished her masters. And then another year for Mike's Architecture company to take off.

The house was never built, and the life that Mike promised to build with Michonne was postponed.

Their life's only included each other when it came to Andre and beyond that they lead separate lives.

Still Deanna waited.

Michonne insisted the move was good for them, she was adamant that this meant they were moving towards being a family again- as if they ever were.

The calls from the Michonne late at night crying and anguishing over Mike's drug and alcohol use became less frequent but Deanna was not foolish enough to believe the problems no longer existed.

Still she waited.

So when Michonne finally came to her only a couple months after being in her new apartment. Deanna knew that her waiting was over.

Her daughter had finally come home.

* * *

Michonne had just tucked Andre into the small toddlers bed that her parents kept at her house when her phone rang.

She quickly exited the room and sighed when she saw it was yet another call from Mike.

She thought about blocking him but something kept her from doing it.

The messages ranged from, "baby please come home" to "bring my son back bitch"

"He's messaging you again?" Deanna asked as she emerged from the master bedroom and Michonne sighed as she stuffed her phone into her back pocket.

When she felt her phone ringing again she reached in and quickly silenced the call.

"Come downstairs, I'd like to talk with you." Deanna requested quietly before turning and walking down the stairs.

Michonne opened the door to make sure Andre was still asleep. After watching the rise and fall of his chest for a moment she followed her mother down the stairs.

She stopped short when she saw her childhood friend, Andrea, standing in the doorway. Michonne stared at her friend who she hadn't seen in a little over two years. She hated that her relationship with Mike had kept her from people that were so much a part of who she was.

"Hey babe." Andrea said with a sad smile and Michonne tried to smile back. But Michonne was tired of smiling when she felt like doing anything but. Andrea met her at the bottom of the stairs and the two friends held each other as Michonne cried into her shoulder.

After a while they moved onto the couch and sat quietly while Deanna stirred her tea.

"I called Andrea and asked if she could come into town because we needed someone to be on our side. Legally." Deanna explained and Michonne looked over at Andrea.

"Deanna kinda filled me in but," Andrea grabbed Michonne's hand, "I need you to tell me what happened." Andrea nodded encouragingly and Michonne drew a breath.

"He's been a violent drinker since college, you know that. Just never towards me." Michonne mumbled and Deanna dropped her tea onto her saucer loudly.

Michonne shot her mother a look before continuing.

"Never towards Andre. He never has done anything to Andre." Michonne insisted and Andrea rubbed at her head.

"I knew that asshole was no good the moment he left you alone at that frat party sophomore year." Andrea whispered angrily and Deanna's eyes widened.

"He did what?"

"Mom, this is hardly the issue at hand." Michonne laughed nervously and Deanna sipped from her tea to keep herself from interrupting.

"Have you filed a report against him?" Andrea asked and Michonne shook her head.

"No never. And I don't know why looking back." Michonne said a bit embarrassed and Andrea sighed.

"No don't you go feeling bad about what that asshole has done." Andrea said passionately and Michonne stared down at her feet.

"So I'm here for you Michonne. You and my godson- my namesake. While I'm not above killing the bastard I would much rather go about this much more legally." Michonne had to smile at the blonde's suggestion of killing Mike. She was sure that everyone in the room had considered it at some point.

"Will you make a report?" Deanna finally asked and Michonne closed her eyes.

"Mike is sick and-."

"And it is no longer your job to care about that. Mike lost any sympathy from me when he laid his hands on you. No more bullshit Michonne. It's time you choose to take care of yourself. We just want to make sure that there isn't any problem with custody of Andre or any assets." Deanna said and Michonne nodded as she stared up the stairs to where Andre was sleeping.

"I don't need money or anything from Mike. We hardly have anything that I would want from him, apart from Andre I don't _want anything to do with him. _ In the morning I can drive back into town and make a report. Just give me tonight to get some things in place." Michonne said calmly and Deanna seemed pleased with her answer.

"Where's dad?" Michonne asked realizing the man of the house wasn't present for the conversation.

"He's handling some things." Deanna answered vaguely and Michonne sighed.

"Mom.."

"He's around. And I'm sure he'll be glad to know that you're going to be reporting Michael." Deanna said with a sugary smile and Michonne knew better than to ask about her father's whereabouts again.

"Are you going to be moving back to Atlanta then?" Andrea asked and Michonne shook her head no almost immediately.

"No of course not." She answered and Deanna dropped her cup again and Michonne almost laughed at her mother's dramatics.

"Of course not? What would keep you in that town? Away from family?" She asked and Michonne folded her arms over her chest defensively.

"My job? I still have work to do with the people of that town. I couldn't possibly leave now mom." Michonne explained and Andrea shook her head.

"But a new start for you and Andre could be _exactly_ what you need right now."

"King County _was _a new start. I think we need a new start from Mike." Michonne replied defensively and Andrea stood up from the couch.

"Michonne I don't believe you're thinking clearly about this. You need to get far away from Mike, he's not the type of guy to let this go quietly. He's not the type of guy to give _you_ up." Andrea yelled passionately and Michonne stood up as well. She was confused by her friend's sudden anger and wanted to calm her down before Andre woke up.

"Look Andy, I'm not leaving King County. I don't think I can just leave the kids there- I can't leave the people there." Michonne said and Andrea shook her head in disbelief. Michonne didn't understand why Andrea couldn't accept her wanting to stay and see her work through.

"I just- I can't let you go down like Amy did." Andrea said quietly and Michonne frowned at the mention of Andrea's younger sister.

She was murdered by her boyfriend five years ago. Andrea had tried to warn her sister of the young boy with a short temper and a mouth full of lies. Amy promised that one more incident and she would join her sister in New York. She was set to move in with her sister when she was murdered by her longtime boyfriend.

Andrea would never forget the day she got a call from the police department saying that Amy had been a victim of a murder suicide. Her boyfriend killed her and then turned the gun on himself. The pain of losing her only sister was something that Andrea never quiet got over and Michonne was quick to fly out to New York and spend time with Andrea as she healed from her great loss.

"I'm not Amy." Michonne reminded Andrea gently and the two stared at each other for a moment. Andrea would never forgive herself if something happened to Michonne or Andre.

"I know that Michonne I just-." Andrea began when Deanna's phone ringing caught everyone's attention.

Deanna looked down at her phone in confusion when an unknown number began to call. She knew it was a Georgia area code and answered for that reason alone.

"Hello?" She answered and Michonne and Andrea turned to look at her. Deanna frowned and nodded her head before ending the call.

And as calmly as only someone like Deanna could she stood up and began to pull on her coat which was hanging on the coat hook.

"Well looks like we can make that report a little sooner. Your father has been arrested and needs to be bailed out of King County jail."

* * *

_You really think_ _Mike was going to get away with hurting our Michonne without someone doing something about it?_ HA! _Yeah Michonne's dad beat his ass don't worry._ _T__here's a little insight into Deanna and Michonne's relationship, She's been around since Michonne was about twelve and Michonne regards her as her mother. You can tell Deanna is quiet the mama bear and is ready to protect her baby. _

_I've got to get the motivation to start writing again. I really do like the concept of this story and have some great big plans for it! _


	13. Panic

_Author's Note: Ahh thank you so much for the reviews! I get so pumped when I see them and read them with my husband! I think I've got a very clear idea of what I want to happen next and I really hope you guys like it. Also, I was thinking about creating a Spotify playlist of the songs I listen to while writing. I think it might add to the ambiance of the story. Let me know if you guys might like something like that! Anywho, we are back and this chapter is gonna start with Rick._

* * *

Rick leaned back into his desk chair and sighed. It had been another boring Tuesday night. He was on desk duty unless a dispatch call came through and so far the night had been quiet. He supposed nothing was better than a busy night but he suddenly wished he had volunteered to go out on the coffee run instead of letting Daryl go.

He thought about calling Carl to see what he was up to. He was at Lori's apartment tonight, no doubt locking himself in his room while Lori and Shane did- _whatever. _

He pushed himself up from his chair and made his way towards the staff kitchen. He supposed now was as good as any time to heat up his Hot Pocket dinner.

He unwrapped his sad meal and threw it into the microwave just as Eugene's voice rang through his radio.

"Uh weird request here. But I need an officer or two at 2461 Ironwood Dr. We have someone _requesting _to be _arrested?"_

Rick paused for a moment as he considered his words. Eugene was an interesting guy that was for sure and sometimes the way he talked over the radio was… odd. But Rick couldn't figure out what was wrong with the young boy tonight.

The address sounded familiar and that peaked Rick's interest more than the request for an arrest.

"Eugene can you repeat? Someone wants another person arrested, Is that correct?"

"Negative. Someone called and THEY want to be arrested. A call from a Mr. Desmond Gavins requesting that an officer come pick him up before he, and I quote, 'kills this son of a bitch'." Eugene explained and Rick raised a brow at the last name.

Gavins wasn't a common last name around here and the only other person he knew to have it was Michonne.

"Alright I'm on my way out." Rick finally said as he tossed out his hot pocket.

He reached his desk just as Daryl came into the office with a bag of donuts tucked under his chin and a cup holder of coffee in his hand.

"What the hell is Eugene talkin about now?"

"Some sort of disturbance on Ironwood- or I guess the promise of a disturbance?" Rick said distractedly as he pulled on his sheriff's bomber. His phone rang and he looked down to see Lori was calling. He sighed and thought about sending her call straight to voicemail but thought better of it and answered.

"Look Lori I-." He began but stopped when there were tears on the other line.

"Dad?"

"Carl?" He mumbled and Daryl looked at Rick with a frown.

"Dad can you come get me?" Carl pleaded into the phone and Rick sighed. "I'm not feeling very good and I don't think being here is helping." He mumbled miserably and Rick's heart broke for his son.

"What's wrong? Is your stomach hurting? Maybe ask your mom for some ginger ale or some pepto bismol." Rick suggested and Carl took a shaky breath.

"P-please d-dad." He said quietly and Rick nodded his head as he picked up the keys to his cruiser.

"I'm on my way." He said as he disconnected the call.

"What's going on with lil bit?" Daryl asked and Rick smiled at the old nick name.

"Not sure yet. But I am sure Carl would kick your _ass _if he knew you were still calling him that old name."

"I mean it's a good name...Boy is a lil bit of you lil bit of Lori.." Daryl grumbled as he picked at some dirt under his nails.

"But look, I need you to take Martinez with you. I need to go see about Carl." Rick explained and Daryl shook his head.

"Hell no I ain't going anywhere with _Martinez._ Guy's a bigger asshole than me."

"Yeah well he's the only other _asshole _on duty tonight." Rick headed for the door as Daryl mumbled and cursed at his back.

"Oh and uh keep me posted on this call. I should be back." Rick said as he exited the office.

* * *

Panic.

It drew the walls in close and brought the ceiling within an inch of his scalp. His fear and anxiety was so palpable it seemed as though the room was breathing menacingly around him. He had never felt like this before.

Sure he had felt anxious about things before.

Like the anxiety he felt before a big test, or before stepping up to bat. Hell, he even felt a new type of panic when he first talked to Enid.

But nothing ever quite as horrifying as this.

It was his mom's week to have him and that meant spending most nights in his room with music blaring through his headphones and his eyes shut tight.

He usually just spent his week with his mother waiting to be back at home with his dad.

But tonight Shane was home too and made an annoying effort to keep him out of his room. He took Carl's phone and threatened to keep it if Carl didn't engage in more time with him and Lori.

Carl decided to ask to be excused from whatever the hell Shane was trying to do (or prove) and hoped he could just sleep this week away.

He fell asleep pretty easily but his dreams however were much scarier than he bargained for.

He woke up with his shirt plastered to his back, his whole body was drenched in a cold sweat. His hands clutched at his sheets and he tried to steady his breathing.

But he couldn't calm down no matter what he tried.

He could still hear the gunshots in his ears and could taste the bitter metallic of blood in his mouth.

He thought about going to talk to his mom but when he went into the hallway he saw the door way closed and could hear cheesy music coming from the room- a sign that clearly said "stay the fuck away".

Carl stumbled into the kitchen and fixed himself a tall glass of water. He think he finally understood why adults drank themselves to death.

He looked over to the dining room table and saw his mom's phone. He grabbed it and took the phone into his room.

He unlocked the phone and quickly dialed one of the only numbers he had memorized.

"Dad?"

* * *

Rick didn't realize how fast he was driving until he jerked forward at a red light. He took the light to give himself a moment to calm down. He needed a level head for whatever waited for him.

Carl didn't need his anger.

He had never heard Carl sound so scared- so small, certainly not since the shooting.

The light turned green and he pressed on the gas a little harder. He wasn't about to let Carl be afraid any longer.

Rick took two steps at a time to get to Lori and Shane's second level apartment and raised his fist to knock on the door. He knocked once.. and then twice. And was about to knock a third time a bit more forcefully when Lori answered the door her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Rick what's going on?" She asked as she looked around the apartment hallway to see if any of the neighbors were looking.

"Where's Carl?" Rick asked and Lori's eyes widened as she looked behind her.

"In his room I know he is." Lori insisted and Rick called out into the apartment.

"Carl! Carl come out son, I'm here!" Rick yelled and Lori grabbed his arm harshly.

"Please not so loud. The neighbors-." She stopped when she saw the look in Rick's eyes. "What you don't believe me? Carl's been in his room all night." Lori cried and Rick pushed past her into the apartment.

Shane came out of the bedroom with a frown on his face.

"Mind tellin me what the hell you are doing in my house?" Shane asked and Rick glared right back at him.

"_Apartment_." Rick couldn't stop himself from making the petty correction and he saw Shane roll his eyes.

"It's still our week with Carl." Shane said and Rick cringed.

He was pretty sure he'd never get used to his soon to be ex wife and former partner and friend as a unit.

Rick ignored them and he went to Carl's door. He knocked once and Shane went over to Lori and whispered harshly to her- something he'd have to revisit later.

"Carl it's dad." Rick said gently and if he hadn't been listening he would had missed Carl telling him to come in.

He slipped into the dark room and closed the door, leaving Shane and Lori behind him.

"Hey- do you have a headache?" Rick asked as he searched for his son in the dark. It would explain the darkness. If his migraines were anything like Lori's he instantly understood the tears and isolation.

"No. No headache." Carl answered and Rick nodded although he doubted Carl could see him.

He shrugged off his coat and felt around the room. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw Carl sitting on the floor in front of the Closet with his knees pulled to his chest.

Rick took a seat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Carl rested his head against Rick's shoulder and they sat together for a moment.

"What happened?" Rick finally asked and that set Carl off. He cried so hard his whole body shook against Ricks. Rick held him closer and wished for a moment he could take away whatever Carl was feeling.

"I feel like I couldn't breathe. L-like I can't breathe." Carl managed to say through tears and Rick was encouraged by the fact that Carl was speaking. "It felt like everything was coming down on me. Like everything was _over." _Carl whispered and Rick held him even tighter.

Rick recognized the signs of a panic attack anywhere. His grandfather had them after he served in the war, although most people just called him a nervous man. And his mom having grown up with him in the house, became pretty nervous and had her own panic attacks while she was growing up.

Rick had them in middle school and was too terrified to tell anyone what happened. Many nights he laid awake in his bed praying for mercy from God because surely, he was dying. They only got worse in high school and it was a school psychologist in college who finally diagnosed him with anxiety and explained exactly what a panic attack is.

Unfortunately it seemed Carl had inherited this from him too. Whether good or bad Carl truly was his boy.

"Carl I think you're having a panic attack." Rick said gently and he could feel Carl's breathing pick up next to him. "And buddy it doesn't _have _to be a bad thing." Rick insisted quietly and he felt Carl relax a bit against him.

"Why is this happening to me?" Carl whispered and Rick shrugged.

"Trauma maybe. Or maybe genetics. Grandma Delilah's dad, Papa Richard, started gettin really nervous after he came back from the war. Mama said that he would have nightmares and would lock himself in the room for hours. Mama had them too. I had them." Rick admitted and Carl felt a little better knowing other people in his family went through something similar.

"What happened to you?" Carl asked and Rick took a breath.

"It was my senior year of high school and your Uncle was just finishing up his sophomore year. He uh," Rick's eyes became misty at the memory but he continued, "He did something really brave that year and came out of the closet." Rick explained and Carl sat up straighter.

"It was maybe scarier to do that then than it is to do it now. But he needed to do it. For himself." Rick explained and Carl stared at him through the darkness. "Anyways, he was gettin some shit from some people but nothin he couldn't handle- or so he said. We always walked home together but I was so caught up in this girl I didn't want to walk with him one day." Rick said quietly and he cringed thinking back at his thoughtlessness.

He was so quiet that Carl reached out and grabbed Rick's hand. Rick squeezed his hand in return and felt encouraged to continue.

"I uh. I didn't get home until later- Mama was out and Dad was at work. I was the one that found him outside the house." Rick said bitterly into the silence and Carl nodded. "People saw him- I _know_ they did and nobody did _anythang_. He was just laying there on the front lawn, barely conscious."

Carl gasped. He never knew his uncle had been terrorized about his sexuality. He was so happy and unapologetic about himself that Carl never would have guessed something traumatic happened to him.

"I think I had a panic attack everyday your uncle was in the hospital. I felt like everything was coming down on_ me_, I felt so guilty."

"But you didn't do anything." Carl spoke up and Rick shook his head.

"But you couldn't tell me that. It felt like I had this enormous amount of responsibility on my shoulders. I didn't do right by your uncle. I had to do something, but panic- _fear_ rooted me in the ground. I didn't do anythang." Rick spat and Carl waited quietly for his next words.

"They never found out who did that to Aaron. But soon everyone moved on including Aaron. But I felt like I was still treading water. I still had nightmares and days where the panic knocked the air out of me."

"How did you get through it?" Carl asked and Rick smiled.

"Like this. I finally started talking about it. With your uncle, with mama and dad. They didn't always understand but they always listened. And then when I was finally diagnosed with anxiety in college it helped explain a lot. Strangely it took some of the guilt away."

"So it never goes away?" Carl mumbled sadly and Rick shook his head.

"Maybe not but you learn to live with it. I think it made me a better cop. More compassionate. More aware." Rick said and Carl felt himself smile.

"Uncle Aaron is so brave. You're so brave dad." Carl said with such conviction that Rick almost sobbed.

"You are too Carl. You're such a brave boy. And me and you, we're going to figure this out. I will not let your anxiety get the best of you." Rick promised and he felt around for his phone which was buzzing in his jean pocket.

"Sorry for calling you away from work." Carl apologized and Rick waved away his apology and he looked down at the missed call from the Captain.

"I'm where I need to be." Rick insisted as he saw a message from the Captain come through.

_Get here now_.

"How about I take you back to my place. Don't worry about this being your moms week I'll handle that." Rick said as he stood up from the floor extending his hand out to Carl.

"Can I come back to the station with you?" Carl asked and Rick scratched at his brow. He wasn't so sure about bringing Carl into the station. He didn't know what was waiting for him over there and wasn't sure it was the best environment for a person coming down from a panic attack.

"I dunno buddy." Rick mumbled and Carl fell onto the bed. Rick took The opportunity to turn on the light. Carl look much better than he imagined and his face was only a little red from the remnants of his tears.

He smiled at his only son and nodded his head.

"Pack your stuff and we'll swing by the station. Daryl picked up some donuts and we should get some before we go home." Rick said and Carl perked up and began packing his things. "I'll be out here."

Rick stepped out of his son's room and closed the door behind him. He was greeted by an angry Lori and even angrier Shane.

"What happened?" Shane asked and Rick ignored him and acknowledged Lori.

"He's having panic attacks Lori. And I want to know why he didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to you

Lori's face softened as she took in the information. She looked over Rick shoulder at the door and sighed.

"He had been acting a little moody tonight but nothing out of the usual. I'm sorry I should've known. He really is your son." Rick felt that might have been a slight at him but ignored it.

"You have to come to therapy with us tomorrow. No excuses. Also I think we should look into getting him some one on one therapy maybe with Michonne," he explained himself when he saw the confusion on Lori's face, " she's from the school. She also conducts the group therapy sessions." He explained and Lori nodded.

"He's also gonna come with me. Spend the rest of the week with me." Rick said and Shane snorted in disbelief. "You got a problem with that Shane?"

"Nah Rick I ain't got a problem." Shane gritted out and Rick tilted his head a bit and narrowed his eyes at him.

Carl opened the door abruptly and all the adults turned to him. He cringed and Lori stepped forward and pulled him into an awkward embrace.

"Oh baby, you could have come talk to me." She cried into his head and he hugged his mother back weakly.

"I'm sorry mom." He mumbled and Lori shook her head violently.

"Nothing to apologize for." She said firmly and he pulled away.

"Bye mom. Bye Shane." Carl murmured as he left the apartment.

" I have more to talk more with you two about." Rick said with one final look as he followed behind Carl.

* * *

Rick lead Carl into the station and pointed him to his desk. He opened the bag of donuts on his desk and picked out a plain cake. He saw his Captain standing behind his desk talking to Daryl and two women.

"I'll be there if you need me." Rick said as he took a bite of the doughnut and then placed it down on his desk.

He knocked on the door and the Captain barked for him to come in. He almost stumbled over his feet when he saw that one of the women sitting there was Michonne and an older white woman. Rick locked eyes with Michonne and he frowned but moved over to where Daryl stood.

He looked her over for any obvious signs of trauma but she seemed to be the same poised woman he knew. Even under the harsh fluorescent light of the Captain's office she still look quite beautiful. She had her hair up into a ponytail and had a Spelman hoodie pulled over her petite frame. He looked down and noticed she was wearing red and green plaid pajamas. This made him smile.

"Grimes. This is Mrs. Deanna Moore and Michonne Gavins. They're here for Desmond Gavins, they're also here to make a formal report against Michael Freeman." Captain Lee explained as he took a seat behind his desk. "Dixon I want you to take Ms. Monroe over to see her husband and Grimes I want you to take Ms. Gavins to make her report." Captain ordered and Daryl and Rick nodded.

Daryl escorted Deanna out of the room and Rick watched as Michonne struggled to get out of her seat without cringing. He held his hand out to her and she thanked him before taking his help to stand up.

They left behind Daryl and Deanna and as they walked by Rick's desk Carl saw his new friend and perked up.

"Ms Gavins!" He waved excitedly and Michonne turned to see the young boy waving her over to where he was sitting.

"Carl-." Rick began as he stared between Michonne and his son.

"Hey Carl." She greeted warmly and Rick saw as she transformed herself into someone else. She sat up straighter and walked over to Carl with a wide smile. "I'll tell you cops are getting younger and younger." She said with a wink over her shoulder to Rick and he smiled. Carl offered her a pick of the remaining doughnuts and she grabbed a plain cake.

Rick smiled as she took a bite and crossed her eyes with a moan.

"The sign of a good bakery is if they have mastered the classic," She took another bite and grinned, "Cake doughnut." Carl laughed at her antics and shook his head as he took another bite of his own frosting and sprinkle covered doughnut. Michonne also seemed genuinely excited to see Carl and noticed that his speech was much better even within the last week she had seen him.

"Dad likes those too." Carl said as he looked over to Rick and Michonne smiled.

"Uh Ms. Gavins, we can go into this room right over here." Rick said as he held his arm out over to a room in the far corner of the department.

"See you later Carl." Michonne departed and followed behind Rick.

Rick felt bad about how impersonal the room felt. There was just a metal desk in the middle of the room with a chair on both sides . Michonne pulled her sleeves further down her arms and smiled at Rick as he shut the door behind him and pulled out her chair.

He made sure she was comfortable before sitting down across from her and straightening up his pad of paper. He reached inside his pocket for his phone and opened up the recording app.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked all his formal training going out the door. He was genuinely worried about her.

"Besides my father being arrested for beating the shit out of my ex-boyfriend? I'm okay." She smiled and Rick couldn't quite smile back. He still felt anxiety bubbling up in him and he wasn't sure why he was so bothered by her.

"Well it seems that there isn't any charges against you father." Rick said trying to keep things on the bright side and Michonne shrugged.

"No, I don't think Mike is dumb enough to actually press charges against him." Michonne sighed and Rick tapped his pen against his paper.

"Tell me what happened. Why are we here?" He asked and Michonne leaned back into the chair. She stared at Rick and he looked at her right back. He knew deep down what had happened to her but he needed to hear it.

"He's sick. He can have a temper." Michonne said quietly and Rick shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bullshit." Rick said and Michonne raised a brow and smirked.

"Bullshit?" She laughed and Rick nodded as he began to write a few things down.

"I know plenty of people who have 'temper problems' and that don't have anything to do with layin their hands on their woman." Rick reasoned and Michonne nodded as she looked down at his hands.

"He'd maybe pushed me against a wall a few times in college but nothing really since then. Nothing as bad as a couple of nights ago."

"He hit you?" Rick asked voice low and Michonne pulled her sweatshirt over her head and Rick bit back his anger at the sight of the ugly bruises on Michone's arms, chest. "Have you had it looked at?" Rick mumbled as he tore his eyes away from the ugly marks on Michonne's otherwise beautiful skin.

"Not yet but I will. Don't think he broke anything." She said with a laugh and Rick recognized that she was nervous.

"And your boy?" He asked afraid of the answer and Michonne quickly shook her head no.

"Never him."

Rick nodded and wrote that down and silently encouraged Michonne to continue.

"He was upset about something stupid, I think I had asked him the wrong question- guess it doesn't really matter. He just was," She swallowed as she recalled that night, "So angry."

"And this was unusual for him?" Rick asked feeling his leg bounce under the table. He could himself getting more and more upset as Michonne told him what had happened.

"Indifference is more his speed. Every once in a while he likes to switch it up and be angry. Something about that night- maybe it was the drugs, the alcohol, but he just wouldn't stop. He hit me, pushed me down on the ground and kicked me again and again." She said so quietly that Rick had to strain to hear her.

"And the bruises around your neck?" Rick asked and Michonne was surprised that he could see them underneath her fading concealer.

"He was angry." She simply said and he nodded his understanding as he paused the recording and rubbed at his eyes.

He felt sick to his stomach he was so angry. Of course as an officer he had seen many cases of violence against women and a few times he had witnessed the few who weren't lucky enough to get away. Men like Mike were almost never served the justice they deserved and the thought of him getting away with this made anger boil over in him.

Noticing Rick's change in attitude Michonne pulled her sweatshirt back on and gazed at him gently.

"But I'm okay. I'm staying with my mother and father in Atlanta." Michonne said and she found herself reassuring Rick instead of the other way around.

"You shouldn't have to leave your house. Shouldn't have to uproot your own life like that."

Michonne noticed that his breaths were much more calculated and that he seemed much more quiet and less confident than he usually was.

"I'm sorry." Rick mumbled and Michonne nodded as she stared at the blank walls. She was a professional too after all and she could recognize this was affecting Rick.

"You have panic attacks often?" She asked and Rick stared at her his eyes hazing over and he nodded slightly.

"Since I was real young." He answered and Michonne looked at him sympathetically.

"Are you having one now?" She asked and Rick laughed. He was the one who was supposed to be asking her questions, he was supposed to be helping her.

"I think so." He answered honestly and Michonne stood up from her chair. He figured she was moving to leave the room, maybe ask for someone else to talk to her- someone who wasn't so _emotional_.

She surprised him when she moved her chair over to his side of the desk. He didn't stop her when she sat next to him. She didn't touch him but he still felt comforted by her presence.

"I usually do this exercise with my clients in my office or at my home but I suppose we can still do it here." Rick watched her every move as she glanced around the room. "Tell me what you see." She said and he stared at her not having realized she requested something of him.

"What?" He mumbled and she smiled gently like she was approaching a spooked fawn.

"What do you see in this room. Anything?" She asked again and Rick finally looked away from her and around the pretty barren room.

"I see uh," His voice gritted, "A chair. A desk. A clock over there." He said with a flick of his head and Michonne continued to gaze at him.

"What else?"

"I see my phone. My pen and my paper. I can see a spider in the corner." Rick said as he connected eyes with her again and he noticed his breathing was almost back to normal. "I see you."

"And how do you feel?" She asked and he took a deep breath before answering."Better I guess. More aware of where I am." He answered and she smiled slightly. He cheeks burned in embarrassment. He really didn't mean for this to become a mini session for himself. "How did you do that?""I didn't really do anything. But I find that exercise can help to bring you back, noticing things in your surroundings can ground you." She explained and he wiped at his eyes. He was suddenly _exhausted._

"I think I should excuse myself from this case, from you." Rick mumbled as he stood up and Michonne stood up as well catching his arm in her hand.

"Why?" She asked and Rick looked down into her dark brown eyes. So much pain and beauty stared back at him and he almost reconsidered.

"I think the lines have been blurred." He answered and Michonne released his arm with a sort of resignation.

"I just want to do better by Andre."

"You and your boy deserve so much more than this." Rick said and Michonne gave him a watery smile. "I know we don't know each other very well but you've got to believe me when I say you deserve better."

"I'm trying to do better for me and Andre but, it's hard." She admitted and Rick wondered how anybody could give this woman anything short of the world.

"I think you are," He demands her stare and she holds her breath awaiting his next work, "sublime." He whispered and and she shook her head dismissively

"I'm really not. I'm just Michonne." She laughed lightly and Rick grabbed her arm. He was careful to avoid her wounds and Michonne was grateful for the gentle touch.

"That's so much more than any one in this town deserves." Rick said with a sad smile and Michonne shook her head.

"You don't deserve someone to be there for you? Carl doesn't?" She inquired and Rick just stared at her.

"I know you're just doing your job but- you amaze me. Every moment I'm near you I am _amazed. _You give your heart and house to people who need it. " Rick said as he stared at her in awe. He realized the vulnerability he was showing her by saying this but after today he couldn't possibly go without saying this. Woman like her deserved to be told things like this everyday.

"I'll tell the captain I want off the case. But I'll also suggest a protective order against Mike and will make sure he's investigated." Rick looked at her one last time before leaving the room.

He always felt a bit more lifted whenever he had even a moment in Michonne's presence but today the anger still remained.

As he approached the Captain's office he decided that he was going to pay a visit to Michael Freeman tomorrow.

* * *

_Well Mike's fucked. But I mean did you guys really think I was going to let this go without Rick going all batshit? It's going to get better for our friends, and then maybe worse.. and then it's going to be amazing. You just gotta trust me! _


	14. The Visit

_Author's Note: I think it's important to note that while this story is mostly centered around Michonne, Rick, and Carl there are other stories to be told. I want to make sure I write something that tells all the character's stories fairly. Again I want to say thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate all of you taking time out to write helpful criticisms and praises. Also to fl__acagonzales who left a review stating that her daughter had a very scary encounter at school, I see you. There is so much danger that kids face when going to school today and it's ridiculous. No child should have to be fearful of losing their life at school. Something needs to change._

_I humbly submit this chapter from my insomniac mind :)_

* * *

"I shouldn't be here."

Rick sat outside of the hospital telling himself that over and over but still hadn't driven away. He left before his shift started, making sure Carl was still asleep.

Mike Freeman was in there.

He knew he should stay in his car and just drive away.

But he didn't.

He unbuckled himself and adjusted his holster as he slammed the door shut.

He walked through the otherwise quiet hospital nodding at familiar faces and he smiled when he saw an old friend.

Sasha Williams was busy typing away on her computer when Rick approached her. She stopped her work and smiled up at him.

"Good morning Officer." She greeted and Rick nodded back as he stepped in closer."Can I help you?"

"I'm hoping to visit a patient." He said lowly and Sasha looked back at him with an amused look.

"I see. Name?" She asked and Rick looked over his shoulder.

"Michael Freeman." He answered and Sasha stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of him.

"Is this official business?" She asked and Rick stared down at her. He wasn't quite sure how to play this.

He flashed her badge and she narrowed her eyes at him. He shifted under her gaze but maintained eye contact.

"I don't know exactly what happened with him and Michonne but I know it's not good. I also know that Martinez and Walsh came and talked to him earlier." She said and Rick tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Which room is he in?" He asked calmly and Sasha shook her head. She wasn't scared of Rick but she was worried about why he was here by himself. Why he seemed so adamant about seeing Mike.

"I don't think I can tell you that Rick." She said as she moved back behind the desk and Rick sighed. "I don't think I can tell you but- I," She dropped an open folder in front of him and he glanced down, "I do know that I can't stop you if you happen to see what's in this folder." She swirled her chair away from him and he quickly looked down at the paper.

207

"Thank you." He said with a bow of his head as he moved away from the desk. His boots clicked down the hall as he walked harshly and with purpose down to the room.

He stepped into the room and was surprised to see that Mike wasn't in the bed. The door to the bathroom was closed so Rick figured he was in there. He closed the curtains and closed off the view from outside the room. He moved the chair from the corner of the room closer to the bed and sat down.

The toilet flushed and Rick sat up just as the door opened. Mike shuffled out of the bathroom with a noticeable limp. Rick almost smiled at Desmond's damage on Mike. That was definitely the work of a vengeful father.

His eyes were almost swollen shut and there was a cast on his right arm and another bandage on his left. Mike didn't seem to notice Rick sitting in the room and fell back onto the bed with an exhausted breath.

"You know I never understood what men got out of making women feel weak." Rick said and Mike jumped in surprise when he finally noticed another person was in the room. He looked around and finally saw Rick sitting in front of him. "It's take a real son of a bitch to do that doesn't it Mike?" Rick asked his voice low and Mike stumbled to stand up.

"Sit down." Rick growled and Mike did so almost instantly. It was silent in the room for a moment and Mike waited anxiously for Rick's next move.

"I've already said what I needed to say to the other cops. I don't have to talk to you." Mike stated boldly and Rick smiled.

"Nah, I'm not here to talk." Rick said as he dragged his chair to the foot of the bed. He sat back down and watched Mike squirm under his glare.

"You w-won't do anything. You can't do anything, you're a _cop_!" Mike warned as he fumbled around for the nurse call button.

Rick grabbed Mike's hand to keep him from moving and Mike stared up at him in shock.. Mike pulled away from him and Rick held on tighter.

Mike managed to pull his hand away from Rick's and he looked up at him with curious eyes. Suddenly a look of recognition came across his face and he smirked.

"Oh shit I remember you. You were at my house one night.. Staring at my Michonne like some lovesick puppy. I fucking remember you." Mike said through a light laugh and Rick took a step away from the bed. "She's not worth it. Whatever this is. She only sees you and your freak boy as a charity case, it's what she does. Fixes people and-." Mike didn't finish his sentence before Rick punched him in his already cracked cheek bone.

Before Mike could react to the assault Rick had wrapped a hand around his throat. He squeezed hard and he ignored Mike's hand clawing at his own.

"I think it's time someone shuts you the fuck up." Rick spat in a voice that even he didn't even recognize.

All he could think about was how afraid Michonne seemed last night. He thought about his son that Mike dared to speak about. He thought about Lori and Shane and the fucked up shit that had happened to his and so many other families this last year.

"Rick stop!" Sasha yelled as she pulled Rick way from Mike and he let go of Mike instantly.

His eyes were wild and pale as he looked at Sasha who was staring at him in confusion and fear. She shook her head and he took a step back and ran his hand over his face roughly.

Daryl entered the room and looked around confused. "What the fuck are you doing Rick?" Daryl asked as he pushed him further away from Mike who was being checked on by Sasha.

"Rick get out of here." Daryl mumbled and Rick did so without another word. He took a deep breath when he was out of the room and paced back and forth when Daryl stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked and Daryl shoved Rick in the chest.

"What am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing here?! What were you going to do, kill him?!" Daryl whispered harshly and Rick folded his arms over his chest. "Sasha called me and said you were here. That you were actin weird. But Jesus man I didn't think I'd be walkin into you tryin to strangle the man. You've lost your goddamn mind!" Daryl said and Rick stared at his partner with his nostrils flared.

"Don't." Rick warned and Daryl took a step back from him. "He said something about Carl."

_Something about Michonne._

"Look man you think you're the only person who wanted to come down here and kick his ass all over again? But I'll tell you what Carl _and Michonne _don't need is you attempting to murder Mike." Daryl warned and Rick walked away and down the hall. "I'm going to have to tell the Captain. You know I am Rick." Daryl warned as he watched Rick walk away.

"I know!" Rick yelled back without breaking his stride.

And even as he drove to the station he wished he had just finished the job.

" Three weeks no pay and you are suspended until the investigation is finished." Captain Lee said and Rick nodded his head as he moved to stand up. "Grimes this is unlike you." Captain Lee said and Rick sat back down and scratched at his brow.

"Is it unlike me?" Rick asked and Captain Lee stared intently at the younger man. "With all do respect sir, I don't think I've ever done anything that was less like me." He moved to leave again when the Captain spoke up.

"Did I ever tell you about Camille Robertson?" He asked and Rick just stared at him. "She was this woman that used to come into the station almost every night back in 89'. Back when I was still a rookie. I thought she was the most beautiful, broken creature I had ever seen. She had a shit husband who loved to beat on her." Captain Lee began and Rick sat back down.

"She was the one who called him in and the one who always came to bail him out. I just couldn't understand. And then one day she stopped calling. Didn't hear anything from her for months. Found out that she had tried to leave one night, husband found out and pushed her down. She hit her head on the side of the coffee table and died instantly." Lee deadpanned with a distant frown.

"I can't say I agree with what you did but I understand." Captain Lee said and Rick nodded as he left. "You can't let this anger take over, you can't always be the one to bring justice. I want you to take this time Rick. Figure out why you did what you did." Captain Lee advised him and Rick turned to face him as he opened the door. "I need your badge and your gun son." Lee said quietly and Rick took his gun out of his holster and fished out his badge from his pocket.

He slapped them both on the table and left the station without another word.

* * *

Jessie Anderson sat in her room in silence. She lived most of her life like this now- in the darkness and alone. She moved her fingers over the glossy pictures of Ron and sighed. She didn't have anyone to talk about the pain of losing a child, she was sure nobody wanted to listen.

Ron was an angry boy. Jessie knew that, she think she always knew he had a problem.

He used to play particularly rough with Sam and would struggle showing remorse for any of his actions.

Pete said it was normal behavior of a boy, some bullshit about masculinity.

But of course, Pete wasn't the best person to turn to for advice.

He punctuated his arguments with fists and usually only spoke in harsh, spitting, tones to her and their boys.

She took his anger and had always foolishly hoped that her boys would always remain unaffected by it all.

Her youngest, Sam, was quiet and began regressing. He was wetting himself at school and hardly spoke to anyone but her and sometimes Ron.

And Ron? Ron was just always so _angry_.

Last night she saw him alive he seemed better. He ate dinner with her and Sam and laughed at her corny jokes. He offered to do the dishes and hugged her goodnight- something he hadn't done in years.

She woke up from a call from the police and a note on the kitchen table.

_I'm sorry mom._

It's lonely.

* * *

_Yes I kinda do need to write about Jessie. But it won't be too much just enough to add some realism and a new perspective. Next chapter we're going to see Michonne returning home and Rick dealing with the aftermath of attacking Mike._

_P.S! Wanna listen to some music while reading? I am still constructing the playlist to go along with the story but should have the first 13 songs ready soon. Spoiler alert there will be a lot of James Blake, some Billy Joel, some Lauryn Hill... Johnny Cash. Something for everyone. So listen! Or don't lol _


	15. Start Again

_Author's Note: Yikes this was uploaded later than I hoped. But here you go hope you enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

The apartment looked the same, felt the same, and even smelled the same as Michonne remembered. She took a seat on the couch and looked around at the place that was _supposedly_ her home.

In the two weeks that she and Andre had left they hardly left her parents house, and when they did it was to the grocery store and back.

Her bruises had healed and she was ready to regain some normalcy to her routine.

Despite the disruption Andre seemed to be doing fine and for Michonne- that meant she was doing fine.

Mike kept away.

She hadn't heard from him for weeks and when Andrea came to the apartment a couple days ago to get clothes for Michonne, she reported back that most of his clothes and toiletries were gone. It seemed that he was going to respect the protective order and make no attempts to contact her.

But Michonne wasn't naive enough to believe that the peace would remain- she had a hearing next week and although Mike appeared to be gone he couldn't be _that _far. When she realized that she hadn't prepared much for the upcoming hearing the thought of it brought back some unwanted anxiety.

Beginning to get restless while sitting in the silent apartment Michonne decided to do some cleaning.

She cleaned the kitchen first. Threw out any spoiled food and reorganized the food in the pantry.

Next she cleaned Andre's room. She bagged up any clothes he had grown out of, and made a note to stop by a Goodwill later. She disinfected toys he played with frequently and threw a few forgotten ones in the donation bag. She remade his bed, balled up the old sheets, and tossed it in the laundry basket.

Finally she entered her and Mike's- no. _Her _room.

She sat down on the bed and sighed. She looked around the room that didn't ever seem to bring her comfort. Sure the bed was plush, it was made with expensive linens with thread counts higher than Michonne could imagine.

Their bedroom was never a place for comfort. Just a room for quiet and heated arguments, followed by unsatisfactory "apology" sex ending with a night spent with their backs facing each other.

She wondered what it felt like to be with someone who spoke to her kindly and looked at her with gentleness.

She wondered what **good** sex felt like. Sex that bored housewives read about in gas station romance books. She wondered.. she wondered what it felt like to be held throughout the night. Held like the other person never wanted to let go.

She shook away her thoughts and went back to work removing any traces of Mike. There wasn't much of his stuff left and she wondered if he had a professional come in and clear out his things.

She decided to weed through her emails next. Two weeks was a long time in the business world and her emails had racked up.

About 60 from the school and clients at her private practice. But it was the most recent email caught her attention.

It was from Anita Freeman.

She hadn't heard from Mike's mom in years and was surprised to see her reaching out after all this time. Even if it was through just an email.

Michonne stared at the subject line, just one word: **Please**.

The anxiety was coming back. The fear too.

She needed to get out of here. Some food might help. She looked down at the email from the woman whom she hadn't spoken to in years.

A drink or two might help too.

* * *

Michonne pushed the door open and stepped inside the busy restaurant smiling at the bell as it rang over her head.

"Hello! Sit anywhere you'd like!" A young blonde greeted as she zoomed past Michonne while balancing a large pizza in her palm.

Michonne nodded and moved further into the restaurant. It was a nice midsize place with exposed brick and Edison lights hanging above each table.

It was a surprising modern take on a local pizza joint.

She was drawn to a wall with framed pictures of different memories. There was a picture with a young Asian man cutting the ribbons off the front door of the place. Another picture had pretty brunette smiling with the blonde that Michonne had seen waiting and greeting. She stopped and stared at a picture of the man from the other picture and the same brunette smiling wide with a large party. The young girl wore a beautiful, bright red dress and Michonne stepped closer to inspect the picture further.

"That was our wedding day. We actually flew out to Seoul. We had a big traditional Korean wedding."

Michonne turned to see the man from the photos smiling over her shoulder and she smiled back at him.

"Beautiful." Michonne replied and he snapped out of his reminiscing to greet the woman in front of him.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Glenn Rhee." He said as he wiped his hands on his apron and Michonne took his hand.

"'Michonne Gavins. I'm fairly new to the area. Definitely new to you."

"Oh I've heard about you," Glenn's eyes widened and he stammered over his words, "Good things of course. A lot of people appreciate what you're doing for the kids and parents out here. What you're doing for everyone." Glenn explained and Michonne's guard went down.

"I'm just trying to help." She said modestly and Glenn shook his head.

"It's very appreciated. A lot of good people had been down on their luck before you came." Glenn said seriously and Michonne nodded solemnly.

"Well let me show you to our best table. Reserved only for King County's _best_ humanitarians." Glenn said with a wink as he walked over to a booth Michonne walking close behind.

It looked like any other booth in the restaurant but still somehow seemed intimate and special.

Michonne felt honored.

"Let me go get Maggie. She'd love to meet you." Glenn said as Michonne slid into the booth and Glenn was gone before she could protest. She wasn't really up to entertaining strangers but Glenn's personality was infectious and she was willing to try a little longer.

When he returned he was holding the hand of a very irritated, very pregnant Maggie.

"Slow down Glenn. You're moving like a celebrity is here." Maggie said through a labored breath as she pressed on her lower back.

"Hi I'm Michonne Gavins." Michonne said with a smile and Maggie's face softened considerably.

"Well you _are _a bit of a celebrity." Maggie said as she smiled back at Michonne. "I've heard a lot about you from Enid and Carl."

Michonne smiled at the mention of Enid and Carl. She missed her them.

"And of course that dumb-ass over there has plenty to say about you too." Glenn as he waved over Rick, who had just stepped into the restaurant.

Michonne looked over her shoulder and felt her cheeks burn at the sight of the man. Last time she'd seen him neither of them were in a very good state. She sat up a bit straighter and patted down her hair.

This wasn't missed by Glenn or Maggie, and they smiled secretly at each other.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Rick asked as he pulled off his baseball cap. His hair and beard had grown considerably since Michonne had last seen him and she decided she liked his face like this best. She stood up to greet him and he gave her a boyish smile.

"Hey." She said quietly and Rick stared down at her.

"Hi." He whispered back and he wondered how inappropriate it would be to hug her. He settled for his usual stare, stammer, and smile routine.

Maggie watched the two amusingly before speaking up.

"You here for your usual Rick?" Maggie asked and Rick finally looked away from Michonne. He had been caught by his kid cousin.

"Yeah but no rush." He insisted as he looked back at Michonne.

"Maybe you can join me? Tell me what's good?" Michonne offered and Rick frowned a bit.

"I was just gonna order something to go.." What he really was going to do was have himself a little pity party since Carl was over at Aaron's. But nobody needed to know _that._

"Stay." Michonne insisted gently ignoring the desperation in her own voice and Rick sighed.

"So are you staying or..?" Glenn asked with a smirk and Rick nodded.

"Yeah. I can stay a while."

* * *

The beer was good, the pizza was _great_, and the conversations were even better.

Michonne felt lighter than she had in _years _as she cut into another piece of pizza that had been lovingly named, "The Grimes." She almost spewed beer out her nose as Glenn animatedly told the origin of the pizza name. Something about Rick working at a pig farm one summer and slipping in a pile of mud and poop right before his first date with Lori. He had smelled so bad that Lori refused to get in the car and called off the date entirely.

"When Maggie told me about it, I knew I had to tease Rick. So thus, the creation of The Grimes. A BBQ pulled pork pizza." Glenn explained and Michonne shook her head as she helped herself to another bite.

"And it's still our best selling pizza to this day." Maggie added as she winked at Rick and he let out a groan but smiled just the same.

"More beer? Ginger ale?" Glenn asked as he slipped out of the booth and everyone nodded.

"Here, let me help you." Maggie offered as she struggled to get out and Glenn immediately declined They exchanged a look and Maggie rolled her eyes. "Yeah c'mon your son is dancin on my bladder." Maggie insisted as Glenn helped her out of the booth. She gave Rick and Michonne a smile before following behind Glenn into the back.

Michonne and Rick sat in silence for a moment before Rick turned to face her. He couldn't quite see all of her face but even just her profile was stunning. Maybe her time away did her some good. He struggled with what to say but finally settled for the easy question.

"How have you been?" He asked quietly and Michonne turned to face him too.

"Good." She answered quickly and she felt bad for the lie. She had been sad and anxious. "How have you been?"

Rick stared down at his hands and nodded.

"Okay." He returned and he hated to lie to her. He had been angry and confused. He wondered if she could see through him and he longed to tell her the truth. "Actually, uh, I've been on suspension for the past two weeks." Rick admitted and he instantly felt lighter for telling her. He averted his eyes from her when she hadn't spoke for a while, maybe he shouldn't have told her.

"What happened, are you okay?" She asked and Rick was surprised at her genuine concern and worry instead of condemnation.

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah just got stupid with a suspect. Just got to me." Rick said and Michonne touched his arm. "A domestic violence case that hit too close to home." That wasn't _completely _a lie.

"I can understand that. It can be hard to remain impartial with the things you see. I think I would be worried if these things _didn't_ get to you. I think your heart breaks for everyone, you've got a big heart Rick." Michonne said gently and Rick was blown away by her merciful way of thinking.

He wasn't sure how to tell her exactly what happened and how it seemed to have a lot to do with her-even if he didn't understand himself.

"It's been weird being away from work. I feel like I'm on this impromptu vacation I didn't ask for, and I'm not having fun on." Rick mumbled and Michonne let out a breathy laugh.

"I definitely understand _that_. I've felt like I've lost my purpose since I've been gone. I'm ready to get back to work." Michonne said determinedly and Rick was again in awe of her resilience.

"But you and Andre have been okay.. safe I mean?" He asked and Michonne smiled. She appreciated the concern for her and Andre's safety.

"He's with my parents now. I'll pick him up tomorrow after work. He _still_ remains so _untouched_ by it all and I couldn't be more grateful. Resentful even." Michonne admitted and she felt her eyes burn with tears at the mention of Andre and Rick handed her a napkin.

"That's all you can hope for right? That throughout all the bullshit your kid is okay? You'd take all of the pain if he could be _okay." _Rick said and he felt his own eyes get misty. Michonne handed him the napkin back and they laughed at the broken tension. Rick swiped at his eyes before giving Michonne a smile.

"We'll be okay." Rick said with such certainty that Michonne allowed herself to believe it.

"Yeah." She said quietly to herself and she scooted a little closer to Rick. He smiled and moved a little closer himself.

There was more pizza eaten and couple more beers drank that night at Rhee's Pizzas.

Glenn and Maggie didn't come back to the table but Rick and Michonne hardly noticed.

Even as business slowed down and customers left Rick and Michonne remained talking quietly to each other.

They laughed over stories about their sons and shared a few embarrassing tales from their younger days.

Glenn watched as the two talked like long lost friends, he hadn't seen Rick look so carefree. Definitely not in the last few years.

He jokingly said to Maggie that it felt like they were witnessing Michonne and Rick's first date. Both Michonne and Rick sure were giggling like teenagers.

Something wonderful happened that night.

In the back booth of a pizza restaurant two broken hearts began to mend themselves together.

All it took was some pizza and beer.

* * *

_Next chapter we're going to tie up some loose ends with Mike. And no that's not code for kill him lol._


	16. The End of Michael Freeman

**Author's Note:** Hello Friends! This is just a little something to hold you over until the next update (should be sometime tomorrow or Friday). We're going to tie some up "some loose Mike ends". Thank you as always for reading and reviewing. I'm still shocked you guys even like this story lol.

* * *

Desmond drove with one hand on the wheel and the other holding his wife's hand. He gave her a breezy smile like they were just going on a drive to the beach and not to speak with the man Desmond nearly beat to death a few weeks ago.

Mike didn't go far. Just to a pitiful hotel right outside of King County. And according to the warning Desmond gave him weeks before, he hadn't gone_ far enough_.

"Desi?" Deanna asked quietly and he flinched at the nickname. She hardly ever said the name outside of their bedroom and when she did use it was usually to get something. He was never good at saying no to her.

"Yes?" He answered and she held his hand tighter as they pulled to a stop light. He gave her another appeasing smile and this time she smiled back.

"You're not going to kill him, are you Desi?" That damn nickname.

"Of course not." Desmond huffed as he took off as the light turned green again. He and Deanna both knew that a death at his hands would probably be quick and untraceable.

32 years in the Marines made him dangerous. Being a father to a daughter he adored made him lethal.

"I certainly hope not. You'd be terrible in prison and I don't like sleeping alone." Deanna said with a light laugh and Desmond smiled. "Mimi doesn't need you to kill him." Again with the nicknames.

"Can't I just break his legs?"

"Are you sure you didn't break them the first time?" Deanna mumbled and Desmond frowned.

"I know what we're doing. We're just going to _'talk'_." Desmond insisted and Deanna stared at him intently. He laughed when her face hadn't perked up from its intense frown.

"How about I do the talking?" Deanna suggested gently and Desmond let out another laugh.

* * *

Turns out it only takes ten dollars to get a bored, underpaid, front desk assistant to tell you exactly where a guest is staying. The young girl willingly gave the information away and went back to typing away one her phone once she got her money.

His room was on the outside balcony and Desmond was pounding on the door before Deanna could remind him to stay calm. Mike opened the door slightly and tried to shut it as quickly as he opened it when he saw who it was. Desmond jammed his foot in the door and pushed onward. The door flung open and Mike scrambled into the room.

"This is trespassing. _Harassment_." Mike said weakly as Deanna kicked the door closed behind her. Mike collected some old bags of fast food and threw them in the trash bag.

He also made a poor attempt to clean the coffee table which was littered with old scraps of food and some other, less legal things.

"This shouldn't be long, so you and whatever poor soul you've got back there can get back to whatever the hell you find yourself doing." Desmond said as he cautiously took a seat in the trashed motel.

"You're done Michael." Deanna said as she stood over Desmond with a hand on his shoulder.

"W-what?" Mike stammered as he stropped his cleaning to look at his former mother-in law.

"I don't believe she stuttered." Desmond said and Mike looked down at his phone. "I wouldn't do that." Desmond warned as his eyes followed Mike's to the cellphone.

"This room alone Michael is enough evidence to _ruin _you. Not to mention The domestic violence charge that's about to come to you. I believe you should leave while you're still ahead." Deanna suggested coldly and Mike shook his head.

"You guys can't do this. I'll- I'll sue! You and that crooked cop." Mike warned weakly and Deanna smiled.

"It's like watching a wounded dog bark and nip at you even when it's been hurt and pushed into a corner. It's over Mike." While she said this Desmond had stood up and began taking pictures of the room. He took pictures of the foul room and even snapped a picture of Mike who looked like he was in another hemisphere he was so high.

"I still want to see my son, I want to see Michonne." Mike argued pitifully and Desmond's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry what? The moment you laid your hands on my daughter you gave up any right to see her. And if you think you're going anywhere near Andre you've lost your damn mind."

Mike wiped his nose with his sleeve and began to cry quietly. Desmond rolled his eyes and Deanna scoffed.

"Another thing Michael. We've arranged an account for Andre. A trust of sorts. Nobody will be able to touch it but him when the time is right. Until then you will be depositing money into the account every month. Until he turns eighteen." Deanna said as she dropped a folder onto the table. "And as for Michonne. You will go to your hearing and plead guilty to everything. You will lose your company- inevitably. And you will get as far away from here as possible."

Mike stared up at her and shook his head. "I'm not a bad person."

Deanna slapped him hard across the cheek and everyone in the room was stunned in silence. "What a pathetic little boy you are. You stay away from my family." Deanna ordered and Mike buried his face in his hands.

"Rick Grimes." Mike mumbled into his hands and this caught Deanna's attention. "Keep him away from Mimi." Mike pleaded and Deanna frowned.

"Remember what I said Michael." Desmond allowed Deanna to leave the room first before turning back to Mike.

"Tell Terry we say'' hi." He said with a dark smile and Mike's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder to the bedroom. He stood up and slammed the door shut with a string of curse words that would usually make Deanna blush but today make her laugh.

Desmond and Deanna left the motel room hand in hand.

Desmond looked up to the sky and noticed the sun was shining brighter.

"Hey. How about we go to the beach?" He suggested with his same breezy smile.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Don't you just love when your parent's go to bat for you? I know that if you piss off my mom it's over for you lol. Next chapter is actually gonna finish up Jessie's story. That probably won't be too long either that's why I hope to update at least another two more times this week. After we finish up her story it's back to the main event, what we're all really here for! I appreciate what one reviewer said that this is a slow burn but with good reason. But let me tell you it's about to be an inferno *WINK WINK* :)


	17. Jessie

Author's Note: Hello hello! This should be quick and fairly painless chapter featuring Jessie! However, this will be the end of Jessie's story. She was important to the narrative but she's done in this story after this chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

Jessie pulled at the loose threads in her jeans anxiously as she sat inside her car staring at the entrance of Carol's bakery. Tonight was a special night.

Every other Saturday Carol closed the bakery a few hours earlier, pushed the tables and chairs into the corner and turned her modest bakery into a meditation sanctuary.

Carol helped lead the meditation along with a man named Morgan Jones.

It was a fairly new occurrence. It was birthed after the shooting and it was mostly parents of students attended. They practiced meditation and even did some Tai Chi all before sharing some of Carol's culinary creations.

Jessie had always wanted to come to the meetings. She wanted to find the same sense of community and peace they had seemed to have found. But people were unforgiving and with Ron gone the only person to be mad at, was her.

She saw her chance to go in when Carol came outside with a bag of trash for the dump. Jessie quickly unbuckled herself and told Sam to stay put while she followed behind Carol.

"Carol," Jessie said quietly and Carol hurled the trash into the bin, "uh, hi- Carol." Jessie said a little louder and Carol turned to face her.

"Hello Jessie. Are you going to join us today?" She asked and Jessie was embarrassed to find out that Carol seemed to know about her sitting in her car during the meetings.

"No I don't think so..I was just getting ready to leave." Jessie sighed and Carol caught Jessie's arm in her hand.

"Is everything okay? With you, with Sam?" Carol asked and Jessie felt her eyes burn with tears. She looked over to her car where Sam was looking at them with his face pressed against the window.

"Not so good I guess. You know I was surprised you two stayed here after everything." Carol said bluntly and Jessie felt the sting of what she thought was Carol's rejection. She knew she shouldn't have come here. Even so, Jessie felt this was her last opportunity to get help.

"He's doing well- considering.." Jessie said quietly and Carol's softened stare encouraged her, "He sometimes still asks about Ron. I don't think he really understand what happened." Jessie bitterly smiled up at the night sky and shook her head. "You know what I realize? This is his first major death. All his grandparents are still alive and even Pete's great-grands are still around."

"But you. You're not doing okay?" Carol surmised and Jessie nodded and pulled at the sleeves of her sweatshirt to wipe her tears away. "Why _did_ you stay Jessie? After everything don't you just want something different?"

"I didn't want to change too much in Sam's life. Between Ron and his dad leaving, I didn't think it would be wise."

"I see you around town Jessie. You move in and out of places quickly to avoid being seen by anyone. You look like the walking dead wherever you go. It's like you've died yourself. Now tell me is _that _good for Sam?"

Jessie anxiously shifted on her feet and shook her head. She wasn't sure what she wanted from this conversation and now she desperately wished she'd never initiated it.

"Did I ever tell you how my daughter Sophia died?" Carol smiled as she stared out into the darkness of the parking lot, mustering up the courage to talk about her daughter. "Oh she was so sweet. She loved baking with me and would sing little songs all day. She was absolutely perfect because she was _mine_." Carol's smile dropped and Jessie could see a bit of darkness come over her. She closed her eyes and the smile came back.

"We tried so hard for a baby, I was afraid that maybe I waited too long. But then we had Sophia and she was an absolute angel. And there was a time when she was first born that Ed was on his _best_ behavior. I really thought that fatherhood had changed him. But that man was always a wolf in sheep's clothing." She laughed bitterly at the memory and Jessie took a chance and reached out to hold Carol's hand. Carol smiled and held her hand a little tighter.

"You don't have to tell me." Jessie insisted and Carol nodded her head. Of course she knew that but something told Carol if she didn't tell Jessie things would never change for the grieving mom.

"It's nothing too dramatic. She fell at the playground one day. A freak accident I guess, and she hit her head. She was in a coma for a month and then all the money ran out. Ed's patience went long before that. I got to hold her when they took her off life support. That's the same day Ed left me."

"I'm so sorry." Jessie gasped and Carol's eyes misted over as she waved her hand.

"I've made my peace with it."

"How?" Jessie asked desperately as her tears came down violently.

"I did some stupid shit first. I drank and smoked, I got mad at everyone- especially myself. And then one day I heard Sophia singing. It sounds crazy but I heard my baby _singing. _So I got it together. I cut the bullshit. I sold the house that was more like a memorial than anything and I used the money to open my bakery. And yes there are some days I can barely get out of bed because I wish I could have one more day with her. Just one more song. I had friends who helped me, some doctors too," Carol let out a laugh and shook her head, " I needed to become someone my daughter would be proud to call mom."

Carol let the woman sob for a moment longer before grabbing her face gently.

"Don't give up on yourself." Carol said sternly and Jessie held back more tears. Jessie wasn't sure it would be possible to ever be okay but she wanted to believe.

"Carol? Everything okay?"

Both women turned to see Morgan approaching them with Rick standing in the doorway. Jessie felt her breath catch. She pulled away from Carol and considered making a run for the car. It was one thing to talk to Carol but to face Morgan and Rick- too men who were victims of her son's anger was something she wasn't sure her heart could take.

"Jessie wait." Carol said as Jessie slipped away from her only to run into Morgan. He held her arms in his hands and gave her a slight smile.

"It's okay. You can come in." Morgan insisted and Jessie broke down in tears. She cried harder than she had these past few months. She was not ready to face the man whose son was killed by her son. She didn't understand how he got out of bed everyday- how he _breathed_ everyday.

"I'm sorry." Jessie cried and Morgan released her arms and stared at her quietly. Through her tears she could have sworn she saw compassion on his face. Gentleness she never thought she would experience from him again.

"Jessie you were always welcome to join us. I always hoped you would." Morgan admitted and Jessie turned away from him. "You're allowed to grieve too."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jessie mumbled through her tears and Morgan sighed.

"What good would being angry do? Being angry won't bring back Duane, it won't bring back Ron. It can't take back what he did to Carl."

"Morgan has been moving on the best he can. He honors the memory of Duane in every way he can while still living." Carol said and Jessie looked over to the doorway where Rick still watched on worryingly. "He's moving on too. Him and Carl are living. Don't you and Sam deserve that chance too?" Carol said gently and she turned to Morgan.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she sprinted to her car, ignoring the calls of Carol and Morgan.

"Mom?" Sam whispered when Jessie slammed the door and Jessie gave him a watery smile.

She pulled away from the bakery as Carol and Morgan joined Rick at the front of the shop. She gave them one last look before pulling away.

* * *

Two weeks later when Morgan came to the bakery to set up for the meeting Carol greeted him with a smile and his favorite muffin.

"Did you get one too?" Carol asked as she handed Morgan the large blueberry muffin. He thanked her and produced a white envelope from his back pocket.

"Read yours yet?" Morgan asked and Carol shook her head. "I thought I'd wait to read it with you too."

They both turned and Rick came through the front door another white envelope in his hand.

"I guess you guys already know what I'm going to ask." Rick said with a light laugh as he held up his letter. "Should we read them?"

They all pulled took a seat at a table and opened their letters. Each of them stared down at their letters for a moment before looking up at each other.

"Dear Carol. I wanted to thank you. It was your words that motivated me to do better. Thank you for telling me about your little girl, she sounds amazing and I wish I could have met her. You've shown me that it's always possible to do better. And I promise you I will. I've decided to move back to Wisconsin to be closer to my parents. Sam deserves a new start and I guess I do too. I won't forget Ron and I will never the pain he caused so many people. I don't think my heart will allow me. But I will always remember you. Thank you." Carol found herself crying at the end of the letter and she was genuinely happy for young girls.

"Morgan?" Rick said and Morgan found himself smiling down at the letter. He picked up a picture that Jessie had enclosed. It was one that he had never seen before. He guessed it was at some school function, it was a candid shot of Duane laughing about something. He ran his fingers over the picture and laughed.

"Look at Duane." He showed the picture off proudly to Carol and Rick and they smiled back. "She said that Duane was a beautiful boy and that he got it from me. She said she was sorry and she misses Duane. She thanked me for my kindness and said I was a great man." Morgan took a deep breath and folded the letter closed. "Are you going to read yours?" He asked Rick as he motioned to the letter that remained in his hands.

"No uh, actually I think I need to go somewhere." Rick said as he stood up abruptly and Carol and Morgan stared up at him worryingly, "I'm okay, I promise." Rick insisted as he bid goodbye to his two friends.

Rick quickly went to his car and pulled away from the bakery. He headed in the direction of Lori and Shane's apartment and took a quick glance at the letter which was now on the passenger seat.

When he arrived to the apartment he took two steps at a time and the door was open before he could knock.

"Hey dad." Carl greeted and Rick pulled him into a tight embrace. Carl hugged him back and smirked when he pulled away. "Is everything okay?" He asked with a light laugh and Rick smiled back.

"Yeah. Just wanted to see you." Rick admitted as he thought back to Jessie's letter. "You up for some ice cream?"

"Always." Carl said with a wide smile.

* * *

_Dear Rick,_

_I know it may not mean much but I am sorry. I'm sorry for what Ron did Carl and your family. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for whatever part I had in Ron's anger. _

_Carl is such a brilliant boy and he's a survivor. I hope you spend every moment you can with him. I will never take my son for advantage again and I know you will do the same. _

_I guess it's time we both get back to living._

_Goodbye,_

_Jessie. _

* * *

Goodbye Jessie and I don't mean to say that in a cruel way lol. Hopefully I made our favorite girl to hate a little more human. I'm glad I told a little bit of her story, I think that's such an interesting perspective of the parent of a school shooter. I always wondered what type of turmoil and suffering a parent would go through after their child has committed such horrific crimes. But I am also glad to get back to the main event . This was just a side our main dish haha. I will probably be posting again Saturday or Sunday. Thank you so much for reading.


	18. Saugus High School

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I needed to say something about the most recent shooting in Santa Clarita.

In **16 seconds** something horrific happened to the students of Saugus High School.

Our future is dying.

Children are being **murdered**.

What do we do? Not doing _anything_ is no longer an option.

I pray you've found peace Gracie Anne Muehlberger

I pray you've found peace Dominic Blackwell.

Our future is dying.. so what are we going to do?


	19. Perfect

_Author's Note: Hey gorgeous! I've missed this story and I'm sorry I didn't have something for you sooner but it's coming together. Here is some Carl and Enid goodness :)_

* * *

Carl flipped his hair from the left, to the right, then back over again. He let out a frustrated breath and shook his hair so it all fell over his eyes.

He supposed none of it mattered anyway.

He had just gotten back from a disappointing weekend with his mother when Enid had messaged him with an invitation for milkshakes and fries at a local diner, Dellah's.

The diner was close enough to the house that Rick agreed to let him walk to the place by himself.

Carl glanced down at his phone buzzing across the bathroom counter with an incoming FaceTime call from Enid. He quickly denied it and flipped the phone over so he didn't have to look at the screen.

Enid hadn't seen him since he'd come out of his coma and Carl didn't want a blurry video call to be her first introduction to his new face.

He wasn't sure he could handle the pity-not from _her._

Enid was finishing her entrance exam for a summer art program in New York and wanted Carl's help for her final project.

He wasn't sure _why_. He had little to no creativity and probably couldn't offer much advice. Carl knew he couldn't reject his friend any longer.

He had been actively avoiding her visits and her calls for months now. He owed her this

"Carl! Everythan goin okay?" Rick called from the living room and Carl shook himself out of his spiraling thoughts.

"Yeah just getting ready to leave!" He yelled back and Carl heard his father's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He gritted a smile as he opened the door.

"You sure you're okay with me going out tonight? You won't get too lonely?" Carl teased and Rick raised a brow as he leaned against the wall across from the bathroom.

"Course I am. You're a young man Carl, I can't expect you to want to hang with your old man _all_ the time." Rick replied easily and Carl sighed. Rick sensed there was something more behind his teasing and waited for his son to elaborate.

"I just mean- if you'd rather me _stay_ home I don't have to go out." Carl offered and Rick frowned. "Maybe I should just stay here tonight." He grumbled with a shrug and Rick thought for a moment.

"Did I ever tell you about my first date with your mother?"

"No, but Cousin Maggie always teases you about it. I think I know the story." Carl answered not really in the mood for reminiscing with his father.

"Yeah I think everyone in _King County_ knows about the date that didn't happen, but nobody knows about the _real_ first date."

This peaked Carl's interest and he quietly waited for his father to continue.

"Don't ask me why, because 20 years later and I _still_ can't figure it, but your mom called me two weeks later to reschedule the date. I couldn't believe she wanted to go out with me again but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth soI began planning. I made reservations at the most expensive place I could afford and picked her up that Friday night with flowers and a hopeful heart ."

"And let me guess it was perfect?" Carl asked and Rick let out laugh.

_"Hell_ no. It was pretty much as bad as it could have been. The restaurant was about 30 minutes out of town. About 10 minutes into the drive my truck started sputterin. We were on the side of the road about a minute after." Rick couldn't keep the smile off his face as he told his son about the disaster of a date. "Your mom was so mad. She sat in the truck with her arms crossed glarin at me through the window, all while I pushed the car back into town. We didn't even get to go to that fancy restaurant, we missed the reservations completely."

Carl bit back a smile as Rick scrubbed his hands over his face and shook his head.

"We ended up at Dellah's Diner eating greasy fries and burgers, and I'll tell you it was the best night I'd ever had. We talked until the place closed and I even made your mom laugh a few times. I thought she was _perfect_ and for some reason, despite everything that led to that night she thought the same of me." Rick's voice grew quiet and Carl cleared his throat.

"That's a nice story and all dad but I'm not sure-."

"Enid is a good friend Carl. She has always been a good friend to you. You don't have to worry about how she'll react to you- she's not the type of friend to shy away from you. To shy away from your feelings. So I'm sayin, don't worry about the date, just be you."

Carl absorbed his father's words, but his mind only seemed to focus on his father calling this a _date_.

"This is not a date dad." Carl insisted and Rick smirked as he walked away.

"Sure son."

"It's not!" Carl whined and Rick threw his head back and laughed even harder.

"Of course it isn't." Rick said with a wave of his hand had he continued into his room.

Carl looked down at his old baseball shirt, ripped jeans, scuffed Converse and cringed.

This wasn't a date.

Right?

* * *

Carl could hit himself.

_Of course_ this was a date. Enid looked prettier than he ever remembered. Her long brown hair was curled and tucked away from her face and even though Carl didn't know jack about makeup he could appreciate the work she did on her eye shadow.

She was wearing a dress ( Carl was sure he hadn't seen her in once since Duane invited them to his baptism). It was pink and short and was turning Carl about the same shade of pink himself.

She hugged him as soon as he arrived at the diner. She hugged him so hard she knocked his dad's sheriff's hat off his head and the air out of his lungs.

Enid pulled back to look at him and he shied away from her curious stare.

"You're still you." She said with such a wide smile that Carl's knees almost buckled. "The eyepatch is badass." She insisted and he believed her.

Carl's mind went blank when Enid took his hand and pulled him to the nearest booth, and his mouth ran dry when she scooted in next to him her leg brushing up against his. She opened the laminated menu completely oblivious to his nerves.

_Good lord he was not prepared for this._

He stared at the side of her face and felt his stomach flip. When did his best friend become so.. _beautiful_?

_Of course this was a date. Enid wouldn't look this pretty for just a friend._

"Did you hear me?" Enid asked and Carl blinked, She smiled and shook her head. "I see some things haven't changed. I asked if you want to split a few shakes."

"Uh, yeah that's good." Carl stammered, wiping his palms against his dark colored khakis. He was glad he changed into sometime a bit more formal before he left.

The waitress came and took their order but not before complimenting Enid on how nice she looked.

_Dammit_. He should have said that.

"Y-you do. Look, look nice." Carl stuttered and he hated that his speech problem chose now of all times to resurface.

"I don't look absolutely ridiculous?" Enid mumbled and Carl shook his head quickly. "My mom somehow convinced me that this was a _date_." Enid said with a dismissive laugh and Carl's heart dropped.

"Isn't it though?" He said just as quietly and Enid's eyes widened before she looked down at her lap.

"Is that what you want?" She whispered and Carl smiled deciding to take a chance.

"Of course."

* * *

As far as first dates go Carl reckoned this was one of the best (not that he had any others to reference). After they clarified with each other that this was in fact a date everything else came easy.

Carl didn't even think he was that funny but Enid spent most of the night clutching her stomach and filling the diner with the sweet sound of her laughter.

She told him about how much school had changed and how she missed having him in science class. She talked about her big sister and her new dog that was "cleverly" named _Dog_.

"What are you going to do for your birthday?" Enid asked and Carl set down his milkshake as he squinted his eye and tilted his head at Enid- An Rick Grimes original look.

"Huh?" Carl asked completely unaware of what she was talking about.

"Your birthday... It's in two weeks?" Enid repeated and Carl fell back into the booth.

Was it really his birthday? He was usually so excited about it, but with this hell of a year it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Well I wouldn't mind just spending time with you." Carl answered honestly and Enid blushed as she gave him a smile. Her smile then dissolved into a frown and she shook her head.

"No we have to do something bigger than just hanging out. You're going to be 16 Carl that's a big deal!"

"_It's really not." _ Carl replied with a light laugh and Enid turned to face him completely. Her serious look wiped the smirk off his face.

"What is there to celebrate Enid? My parents are getting a divorce because my mom cheated on my dad with my "uncle" Shane, I may have to repeat sophomore year because of how behind I am, and don't even get me started on-."

Enid silenced his ramblings with a quick but bold kiss to Carl's lips.

His _first_ kiss.

He gave her a goofy smile and leaned in for another. When they pulled away Enid looked at him like he was the _sun_.

Enid was about as close to an angel as he would ever get on this messed up earth. He realized at that moment how much she meant to him.

"You're alive Carl. And that means so much." Enid said as she held his hand. The action instantly soothed him and he let her words wash over him as he closed his eyes.

"It just doesn't feel right without Duane." Carl said with his eyes still closed and Enid sighed.

She missed Duane too. School was lonely without her friends. She had become a student assistant for Miss Gavin (although she was sure Ms Gavin created the job just so Enid wouldn't have to spend time alone at lunch).

"Do it for him then. Live the life he can't."

Carl opened his eye and stared at her for a beat before smiling.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Well you better get used to it." Enid said as she dunked her fry into Carl's strawberry shake.

He stole a few fries from her plate and smiled as he stared out the window.

Enid pulled her phone out of her purse and scooted closer to Carl.

"Hey Carl." Enid called quietly and before Carl could process what she was doing she had snapped a picture of them catching him completely off guard.

Enid smiled at the picture but refused to show it to Carl despite his pleading and reaching for her phone.

After a while Carl gave up trying to see the picture and the night continued. They talked until Enid's older sister came to pick her up and Rick texted Carl to come home.

She hugged him under the stars and kissed him on his cheek before running to her sister's car.

Carl watched her drive away and headed home with a big smile.

* * *

One week after their date while Carl was in physical therapy he got a text from Enid.

It was a picture of her final project for her entrance exam.

It was _them_.

He stared at the painting of the two of them and he was instantly transformed back to the night. The painting captured a candid moment- Carl was staring at Enid and Enid's eyes were only on him. His hair was messy from being under his dad's hat and Enid's lipgloss was a little smudged.

She did an amazing job of capturing every detail of that night in the painting- she got the lighting right, the color of the booths, she even remembered the tear in the booth right near Carl's head.

But Carl found himself staring at how she had painted him.

She captured the basics, the hair looked realistic and she drew his features accurately. She even painted on a hint of her lip gloss on his own lips that had remained after their kiss.

But Carl found he didn't even notice the eyepatch. He always felt like it was the first thing anyone noticed about him now but in this picture, in the moment she had painted, all he saw was them. How he looked at her. How she was looking at him.

Somehow she had managed to paint him just as he is. He didn't look any less or weaker than he was before everything.

He looked like... Carl.

_I finished my project. What do you think?_

Carl smiled and made the picture his screensaver.

It was perfect.

* * *

_Author's Note: Cute right? Carl deserves some happiness and some love! But you know who also deserves some happiness and love? Oh yes, it's time. Next chapter is Rick planning Carl's 16th birthday with a little help from his friend *Cough* Michonne *Cough*. Next chapter Thursday!_


	20. New

_Author's note: So Friday is close to Thursday right? I fully intended to get this out by Thursday but family emergencies called me 3 hours out of town. Got home after midnight. Anyways please accept my humble offering :)_

* * *

_What do 16 year old boys even like?_

Rick asked himself that over and over as he stood in the declaration aisle of the grocery store. Holding a pack of spaceship napkins in one hand and princess cups in the other he knew that this was definitely _not_ it.

He sighed and pinched the space between his eyes suddenly very overwhelmed with this surprise party he had taken upon himself to plan.

He was about a minute away from saying, "screw it" and just giving Carl an irresponsible amount of money. He did know that everyone likes money

"Having a party?"

Rick looked up to see Michonne and Andre standing down the aisle both toting smiles.

_There is a God._

"Uh, that's the plan." Rick said with a timid smile as he held his hand up at Andre in greeting who waved back enthusiastically .

"Is this party for a.. toddler?" Michonne teased as she looked down at the party favors in Rick's basket.

"Carl's birthday is this Saturday. I wanted to do something nice for him." Rick explained and Michonne's smile grew wider.

"Sixteen right?"

Rick nodded as Michonne plucked the decorations from the basket. "Maybe no dinosaurs." She offered and Rick shrugged.

"He liked them at one time." Rick said feeling absolutely hopeless and Michonne began to put the things in Rick's cart back in their place.

"My party planning fees don't come cheap. My peanut and I demand at least 2 soft pretzels, extra cheese too!" Michonne said quite seriously and Rick smirked down at her.

"Who said I was askin for your help?" Rick said in a low voice that made Andre giggle and Michonne gave him a bright smile with a shrug..

"You need me." She answered simply and he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

He really did.

"Alright. I'll get you your payment and ya'll will help me?" Rick conceded and Michonne looked at Andre who was watching the two adults curiously.

"What do you say Andre? Wanna help Carl's daddy?"

At the mention of Carl Andre's eyes twinkled.

"Oh yes please!"

And with Andre's okay, they abandoned the decorations and began to plan a real party for Carl.

* * *

Rick followed Michonne back to her apartment so she could drop off her car and they all could ride together. Rick quickly hopped out of the driver seat to help Michonne get Andre's car seat situated into the backseat of his truck. He was a little out of practice with car seats but Michonne still appreciated the help.

Andre was absolutely giddy to be helping with Carl's party. During the car ride to the mall he rambled off things he thought Carl would like (a puppy,

spaceship, and race car being at the top of the list).

"Have you thought about it?" Michonne asked and Rick turned to look at her.

"What a puppy? _Naah_ I'm allergic."

"_No a car_. Might be nice for him to have some freedom."

Rick pulled to a stop and frowned. He had thought about getting Carl a car since he was very young but since the shooting he honestly hadn't thought about it at all. He wasn't even sure if driving was still a possibility.

"I'm not sure he can even drive with one eye." Rick mumbled at the risk of sounding ignorant.

"There's no law in Georgia stating that he can't. So long as his vision in his remaining eye is passable. His physical therapy has been going well?" Michonne asked and Rick nodded thoughtfully.

"Been going _great_. Denise is something of a miracle worker." Rick praised the timid and awkward doctor and Michonne smiled.

"Something to think about."

They fell into a comfortable silence before a familiar song came on the radio.

"This is my song!" Michonne cheered as she reached to turn up Lauryn Hill's Doo Wop (That Thing). "_Guuuuys you know you better watch out some giiiirls some girls are only about. That thing that thing that thiiiiiing_!" Michonne sang loudly and Rick burst out laughing.

Her singing was loud, off key and absolutely _glorious_. Rick looked in the rear view mirror at Andre who gave him a tired smile as if to say, _yeah that's my mom._

"Oh you don't even know Rick! When Ms Lauryn released this album it was like it was _made for me_." Michonne explained giddily as she closed her eyes with a reminiscent smile.

"Oh I remember when this album came out. Ex Factor was _my song._" Rick said coolly fully expecting Michonne's surprised reaction.

"No way! Definitely pegged you as more of a Johnny Cash, _Garth Brooks_ man." Michonne said with a heavy and exaggerated southern accent and Rick shook his head with a grin.

"Naah not Garth. Do like the man in black though- but Lauryn.." He let out a low whistle and Michonne raised a brow.

"_Oh_ so brown skin and locs did it for you back then?" Michonne teased and Rick could have sworn he heard a bit of flirtation in her voice. Brown skin and locs sure did it for him _now._

"I think she did it for _everyone_ back then. It was her talent that did it though. She had that voice and could out rap everyone else that was on the radio."

"I'm impressed Officer. I really wouldn't have thought." Michonne said with a light laugh. "I bet you were pretty cool back in the day then, huh?"

"Back in the day? Oh I'm still very cool, ain't that right Andre?!" Rick called over his shoulder and Andre clapped in agreeance.

"Anyways," Michonne said with a playful eye roll, "How about a BBQ? It's laid back and mature. Good food, good company." She suggested and Rick instantly liked the idea.

"I could pick up some burgers, maybe even some steaks. My mom could make some sides." Rick said growing more and more excited.

"Carol can do the cake. Just tell me the flavor." Michonne said as she took out her phone and began typing away.

"I was thinking about getting him some clothes… he has been growing out of everything lately." Rick added and Michonne shook her head no quickly.

"No. No clothes. It's too personal and if he doesn't like it you'll just have to return it."

"Alright.. how about some video games?" Rick asked and Michonne nodded.

"Better. But try and think about creating an experience more than providing material things." Michonne suggested and Rick smiled.

"I saw an ad for one of those giant inflatable movie screens. Carl always said he wanted a movie night under the stars."

Michonne punched Rick's arm playfully and grinned. "There you go! That's a great idea. We've got the making of a great party if I do say so myself."

Rick stared at the her for a moment, the sun shining down on her face and again he felt lucky to be sharing even just a moment with her.

How _did_ he get so lucky as to have met her?

"I think we've got a plan Rick."

* * *

"Yeah we're gonna do a little somethin on Saturday. Just some family and friends." Rick said over the speaker in his car. He was picking Carl up from Lori's apartment and was just putting on some finishing touches for Carl's party. Currently he was convincing Glenn to get his mother to make some of her famous short ribs.

"I dunno Rick my mom doesn't make those for just _anyone_." Glenn said and Rick smiled as he pulled into the apartment complex.

"It's not _just anyone_. You know your mom loves Carl. He's her _wangjanim_." Rick reminded Glenn of his mother's Korean nickname for Carl and Rick heard Maggie laughing on the other end.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot about that! He _was_ her_ little prince_! She loved Carl the moment she met him. Don't worry Rick, we'll have two trays of ribs on Saturday for you." Maggie assured Rick and he was grateful for all the support and help he had around him.

"Hey I'll talk to you guys later, picking Carl up now." They said their goodbyes and Rick headed up to the apartment.

After a few knocks a groggy looking Shane opened the door.

"Rick." Shane grumbled and Rick narrowed his eyes at his former partner.

They stared one another down like they were preparing for a duel, Rick's fist itched to connect with Shane's face and if Carl hadn't moved past Shane it probably would have .

"Hey son. Ready to go?" Rick asked and Carl nodded wordlessly wanting very much to leave the tense situation.

"Actually Rick I was needing to talk to you." Shane said gruffly and Rick raised his brow.

"Alright. Uh, Carl go wait for me in the car." Rick instructed as he handed Carl the keys to the car.

Carl eagerly took the keys and made a quick exit from the growing tension between the two men. When they were sure that Carl was gone Rick stepped into the apartment closing the door behind him.

He noticed there were boxes littering the living room and bags of baby clothes and toys on the couch. He must have been staring at the baby clothes too long because Shane clearing his throat brought him back to earth.

"So for Carl's birthday. Lori and I were thinking about taking him to Florida. For a few weeks. Maybe Disney World." Shane said and Rick surprised them both with laughing loudly. The sound was almost disjointing but Rick couldn't help himself. _Shit was funny._

"You and Lori huh?" He asked while scratching at his brow. He laughed even harder when he realized hearing Shane refer to him and Lori as a unit didn't revolt him anymore.

"Yeah me and Lori. You have a problem with that?" Shane challenged and Rick's laughter died down. His smile dropped and his stare became quite deadly.

"'Nah, I guess I don't. Do whatever you want, spend the money_ I know you don't have for a trip that no one will enjoy_. I doubt Carl would want to go to Disney World with his '_uncle Shane'_ anyways." Rick's smile reappeared at the look of insecurity that appeared on Shane's face.

"You can ignore the fact that me and Lori are together- that we are a family. But I'm here brother. _I ain't going anywhere_."

Rick wondered how Shane could still call him his brother after everything and not immediately burst into flames. The betrayal from his friend made his heart ache and his blood boil. But after a while that ache dulled and he learned that there were more important things to worry about. Specifically Carl and his well-being. Biting the bullet and decided to be the bigger person Rick reminded himself that he needed to talk to Shane too.

"By the way I'm having a small barbecue, a get together really. On Saturday for Carl's birthday. You and Lori are welcome to come." Rick said as evenly as he could surprising both Shane and himself with his calmness. There was no use in denying that he and Lori will never be together again him and him and Shane would never be friends again. But there would always be Carl, another day for them to try for his sake. Rick decided to try

"Uh yeah we'll be there." Shane said after a moment still surprised by his ex best friend's cordiality.

Rick nodded once and headed towards the door. He thought he heard Lori come out of the bedroom but he only looked forward.

He closed the door as he left and as he did a text message rang through his phone.

It was a text from Michonne that she had picked up the cake and the last of the decorations. He sent her some emojis back (something she had to teach him) with a smile.

Yeah he was trying. And it seemed it was finally paying off.

* * *

The night before the BBQ Carl retired to bed early. He still had his good days and bad days and that day was particularly bad. He had a migraine all during his tutoring session and was struggling to grasp some of his new calculus work. He still had the fear that he may have to repeat his sophomore year despite his tutor and teachers insisting that if he continued with summer school he would be on track for junior year. He stomped up the stairs to bed without a word to Rick.

Rick understood the attitude but intended on talking with him about respect at another time.

Around 10 that night Rick quietly let Michonne, Daryl, and Maggie into the backyard. It was a warm starry night and Rick only hoped they would be blessed with the same weather tomorrow night.

Michonne began to unravel some string lights while Rick ripped open the dark blue napkins they picked out a few days earlier.

"How was work?" Rick asked as he began unrolling the tablecloth onto the large rectangular table he borrowed from Carol.

"Good. Eventful which I suppose is good. How was your day?" She asked as she bent down to plug the lights into the extension cord.

Rick was gobsmacked as the string lights lit up in her hands and illuminated her beautiful face in the darkness.

"They work." She said quietly with a smile and Rick nodded trying to bring himself out of his stupor.

"It was a good day I guess. _Uneventful_ though- I'm still on desk duty so." He said wit a shrug and Michonne hummed.

"But you'd rather be behind the wheel. The front lines." Michonne concludes as she held one end of the lights out for Rick to take. He nodded with a smirk. Was he that transparent?

From across the backyard Daryl and Maggie set up the cornhole game. Daryl kept looking over his shoulder to where Rick and Michonne stood talking quietly.

"Oh. _I can see what's happening_." Maggie said as she rubbed her belly fondly.

"_What_?" Daryl mumbled as he bit at the side of his thumb and Maggie grinned even wider.

"_And they don't have a clue_."

"Huh, _who_?" Daryl said growing irritated with his pregnant friend.

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line.. our trio's down to two_." Maggie sang and Daryl folded his arms trying to figure out what the _hell_ Maggie was talking about. When it clicked Daryl rolled his eyes with a grunt.

" Maggie _The Lion King_? _Really_?" Daryl laughed despite himself and Maggie doubled over in laughter. "You're _definitely_ ready for this baby because you've got that terrible mom sense of humor _down_."

"Oh c'mon just look at those two. I can't be the only one that sees this." Maggie pouted as she motioned over to Michonne and Rick. Just as Daryl looked back over there Michonne tilted her head back in laughter at something Rick had said to her.

Both Maggie and Daryl knew Rick Grimes was **not** that funny.

"Okay so maybe there is somethin there. But what do you expect is goin to happen? Rick is still dealing with all that Lori shit and Chonne has got her own stuff."

"I'm not sayin they need to marry each other.. but there are some other ways they can connect." Maggie said while wiggling her brows and Daryl snorted.

"You're a real horn dog during this pregnancy you know that?" Daryl said and Maggie smiled.

"_Caaan you feeeel the love tonight_." Maggie sang as Daryl walked away from her with a wave of his hand.

Maggie watched as Rick handed Michonne a fold-able chair, his hand lingering a smidge too long.

"Oh yeah there's something there." She said confidently to her son as she patted her tummy.

* * *

After the initial decorations were put up and the night grew later Maggie left and Daryl followed soon after her.

Only Rick and Michonne remained awake staring up at the giant movie screen that had finally finished inflating.

"This was a great idea Rick. If Carl doesn't love this you can't blame me this was _all you_." Michonne said with a wink and Rick smiled.

"It _is_ pretty cool." Rick agreed as he stared up at the stars. "I don't think I ever said thank you." Rick said after a moment and Michonne shook her head.

"It's nothing." Michonne insisted and Rick nudged her shoulder. She really need to work on taking praise.

"Would you do this for just anyone?" Rick asked and Michonne's brow furrowed.

"Maybe not.. but for you guys? Of course. But guess I should thank you too. You, Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn have been nothing but kind to me since I moved out here. It was hard at first.. I didn't have anyone but you guys embraced me. It's not good to be alone out here alone you know?" Michonne whispered and Rick agreed silently.

"I thought I'd lost my son but you helped bring him back," When Michonne began to object Rick grabbed her hand, "_You did_. And I am forever grateful."

Michonne felt the embarrassing burn of tears in her eyes and she quickly turned away from Rick.

He placed his hand on his cheek and turned her attention back to him.

She stared at him with wide, watery eyes and gave him a sad smile. Rick vowed she would never cry in his presence again, not unless they were tears of joy.

He caught one of her rouge tears on his thumb and leaned forward to press a kiss to each of his eye lids. He didn't miss the hitch in her breath after each kiss and when he pulled back her eyes flickering down to his own lips was _almost_ all the go ahead he needed. He still needed...

"Please kiss me." She begged and Rick obliged immediately. _And then the earth moved_.

The kiss lifted them high above the clouds and set them among the stars. The kiss felt like a flower blooming in spring after a harsh winter. It was beautiful, curious and new.

And as Michonne's phone rang into the night air the kiss was also entirely too short.

Michonne was first to pull away with her fingers on her lips. Rick shook his head as If pleading with her to stay with him up above the earth.

"I think it's m-my mom. Could be Andre." She reasoned and Rick looked down at the ground with a sigh.

He understood. _Their sons should always come first_.

"Hey mom," Michonne said with a shaky breath as she held her hand over her wildly beating heart, "Yes I'm fine. Just finishing up over here. Give Andre a kiss for me." Michonne said softly before disconnecting the call.

Rick didn't dare look back up at her in fear that she would realize what they had just done. He didn't want her to regret it because he knew he would never dream of regretting it.

"I don't." Michonne said and Rick looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Regret it. _Not at all_." Michonne smiled and Rick's heart soared. She took his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm before standing up from her chair.

"Michonne I-."

"Tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow but for now let's just let this be what it is."

"And what is it?" Rick asked as he stood up as well.

"It's an amazing night." Michonne said with so much certanty Rick had no choice but to believe her. Rick stared down at her wishing they had more time to discover.. whatever _this_ was becoming.

"Tomorrow." Rick promised as he guided Michonne through the house and to her car.

When she was all settled into her car Rick leaned into the drivers side. He reached over to "check" Michonne's seat belt much to her amusement.

"So me and Andre will be here around 3?" Michonne clarified and Rick nodded the affirmative. Neither wanted to say goodbye, neither wanted to blink or look away from this start of something glorious.

"Tomorrow then." Rick said as he leaned in to give Michonne a quick kiss.

_God it felt like they had been doing that for years._

Rick watched her drive away until he couldn't see her car and even then he raised his hand goodbye to her as she rounded the corner.

Under the streetlight the gold on his wedding band caught his eye. He lowered his hand and stared at the ring.

Not in anger, not in sadness but in resolution.

That night as he went to bed he went to sleep with hope in his heart, Michonne on his mind and his wedding band tucked into his nightstand.

* * *

_Aww aren't our babies cute! So the next chapter is Carl's party which of course I can't let happen without a little extra drama! :) i won't put a time on the next chapter but hopefully by Saturday! (I put a time on it right after I said I wasn't gonna lmao)_


	21. The Party

_Author's Note: So I had some margaritas last night and who knew that is perfect for story inspiration? I didn't but if you ever need help writing it's raspberry margaritas that do it! Lmao XD. Anyways we pick up today at Carl's party and and promised I brought the drama. Don't worry I also brought the Richonne! Enjoy_

* * *

16 felt about the same as 15, Carl surmised as he stretched his long legs in the early morning of his birthday.

He looked at his phone to see one birthday message from Enid, one from his Uncle Aaron and one from his Grandma Dee.

Her's was in all caps and he wondered if it was from genuine excitement or if she had accidentally put her phone on caps lock and forgot how to get it off. _Again._

He replied to the messages and fell back onto his bed.

He knew that he and Enid had discussed doing something more for his birthday, but now on the day he just wanted to crawl back into bed. Just as he was about to succumb to sleep he jumped awake at the sound of his father slamming a spoon on a pot.

"Good morning!" He sang and Carl sat up to glare at the offending sound. "C'mon you ain't gettin any younger!" Rick said as he pulled back the blankets and Carl frowned at his unusual peppy father.

"It's my birthday-."

"_Yeah yeah_ and I've got plans. _We've_ got plans." Rick said with an unusually wide grin and Carl shook his head.

"Pass." Carl said as he attempted to snatch the blankets from his father's hands.

"He's not going to give up." Daryl said as he came into view and Carl groaned.

_How many people were going to disrupt his morning?_

"Yeah man just put some clothes on and let's go. Oh and happy birthday." Glenn said as he poked his head in the room and Carl rolled his eye.

"Giddy up!" Rick said with a pat to Carl's leg as he left with a grin. Carl, Daryl, and Glenn watched him leave with curiosity. _What had gotten into him?_

"C'mon lil bit don't let him come back in here. I think I saw him with an _air horn_ earlier." Daryl said with a grimace and Carl mumbled under his breath as he shuffled around his room.

Before Daryl left the room he turned to speak with Carl.

"There was a time when he didn't think he'd ever spend another birthday with you again so just.. let em have this." Daryl said with a shrug and Carl considered this. He smiled and his uncle left with a nod of his head.

Carl pulled on the nearest clean shirt and pair of jeans before looking down at his outfit. He was sure his hair was a mess and he had dried up drool on his chin.

Eh. Good enough.

* * *

After a men's breakfast with Daryl and Glenn (which really only meant multiple stacks of pancakes with copious amounts of bacon) Rick began to drive to an undisclosed location.

"Dad I really hope we're not going to Nickle A Play…" Carl teased with a glint in his eye and Rick chortled. They both still remembered Carl's 11th birthday, a hastily planned party ( on Lori's end) that ended up just being Carl, Enid and Duane at the local "arcade".

When they got there all but three games were shut down for maintenance. And the three that were working had been changed from 5 cents a play to 10 despite the promise of nickel plays in the arcades name.

3 very grumpy 11 year old settled for movie tickets and pizza instead that day.

"Remember when Duane rolled the skeet ball so hard he _broke_ the game?" Carl said through laughter and Rick began to laugh as well.

"Still don't know how he managed to do that." Rick said through laughter and Carl's smile began to fade.

"I miss him dad." Carl said quietly and everyone in the car fell silent. "But Enid said something to me last week that has been kinda sitting with me. She said I need to live the life that Duane can't live."

Rick turned to look at his son. His _16 year old son_ and never felt so proud. Life had thrown him the biggest curve ball and Carl came out stronger than ever. He was in awe of what he and Lori had made all those years ago.

"That's right son. Live for Duane.. live for _you_." Both Carl and Rick's eyes became misted and they gave each other small smiles.

"Damn. Y'all bastards are sappy." Daryl called from backseat and Glenn shoved him mumbling something about it "_being a moment_"

"So dad where are we going?" Carl asked one more time as Rick pulled up to their final destination. "A car dealership?" Carl asked his voice clouded with confusion.

"Yeah son. Was thinkin you could pick something out for yourself." Rick said and Carl frowned as he shook his head.

"What _why_? I can't drive."

"But you can," Rick interrupted as he turned to face Carl completely, "there's no Georgia laws against people driving with one eye and you had been practicing all last year with your permit." Rick reminded Carl recalling Michonne's words about Carl's ability to drive.

"Yeah I practiced all last year with _two eyes_. Not like _this_." Carl spat bitterly and everyone in the car felt the shift in the mood. "Dad I don't know why you brought me here!" Carl yelled harshly as his head began to ache with an impending migraine.

Rick looked in the rear view mirror back at Daryl and Glenn. They looked concerned but offered no advice on how to move forward.

"You _can_ drive Carl. You can. The doctors didn't think you'd be able to walk after the shooting but here you are. They didn't think you'd be able to say two words after the shooting but you talk back to me about every damn day." Rick said with a laugh and Carl rolled his eye.

"They didn't think you were going to _wake up_ Carl but you're here. So don't sell yourself short because you are _amazing_."

It was quiet in the car before Carl reached and unbuckled himself from the seat.

"Carl?"

"Well let's see what they've got." Carl said with a shrug and all the men in the car let out a breath. They headed towards the doors of the dealership on a mission.

* * *

It only took Rick about 10 minutes in the presence of the car salesman named Negan to tell he was full of horseshit. He approached them as soon as they entered the dealership. He had his arms opened wide and had the creepiest smirk on his face.

I mean who wears leather jackets in the _summer_? Assholes that's who.

Negan quickly began to lose interest when he heard the budget and almost left all together when he heard the car was for Carl. He laughed like it was a joke but quickly straightened up when he saw the look on Rick, Daryl, and Glenn's face.

Finally they settled between a 2009 Chevy Malibu and a 2007 Jeep Grand Cherokee.

Carl still seemed a bit apprehensive about the whole thing so Rick suggested they do a test drive with both cars.

"Now I'm not sure we can do _that_." Negan said with a syrupy grin and Rick raised a brow.

"Why not?" He asked voice low and Negan's smile almost faltered. _Almost_.

"Not sure our insurance covers prospects like him doing test drives. I'm not sure _yours_ does either." Negan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He leaned in so only Rick, Daryl, and Glenn could hear. "_Should the kid even be driving_?" Negan asked with a dark chuckle and before any of the men could check their anger Glenn's fist connected with Negan's nose.

Daryl whistled as Negan stumbled to the ground groaning and holding his bleeding nose as he did.

"You have been nothing but a _jerk_ to us since we've gotten here! All you salesmen are the _worst_, you prick!" Glenn yelled in an uncharacteristic rage with Carl, Daryl, and Rick watching in amazement.

Negan dared to look at Carl for help, then Rick, then finally at Daryl who was giving him the nastiest look.

"Eh don't worry I ain't gonna hit you like _Rocky Balboa_ over here. But I am going to leave you a _very bad_ yelp review." Daryl said darkly and Carl burst out laughing. Soon all the men were laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. This was absolute mess. Negan looked on in disdain as blood pooled from his nose.

"Can we go dad?" Carl asked and Rick nodded as everyone started back to the car.

"Right behind you." Rick said as he stayed behind. He turned to Negan and the look he gave him caused the greasy man to take a step back. Rick invaded his space again and took a deep breath.

"No harm no foul right?" Negan offered with a nervous laugh and Rick stepped even closer.

"If you ever disrespect me or my family again I will do more than leave him a bad yelp review. I'll bash your head in." Rick said calmly as he stared up into the afternoon sky. He tried to keep his temper to a minimum.

"Is that a threat?" Negan asked and Rick shook his head, a sickly smile coming to his face.

"A _promise_." Rick said as he patted the man on the arm before walking away.

Negan watched them drive away in disdain as he dragged his feet to the office. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain _this one_ to Lucille.

"Carl I'm sorry about that." Rick said with a sigh as he pulled away from the car dealership.

"I'm not. I don't think I'd ever see the day _Glenn_ snap on someone." Carl said through giggles and rick shook his head with a grin.

Soon Carl, Daryl, and Rick were humming the Rocky theme song as Glenn called out "Adriaaaaan!" holding his busted fist triumphantly.

* * *

When Rick pulled into the neighborhood he fought the urge to roll his eyes. He could have sworn he told everyone to park down the street but as they approached the house he realized everyone had parked directly in front of the house.

"Are we expecting someone?" Carl asked as he took in the cars and Rick shrugged. "You threw a party." Carl said and Rick knew he couldn't keep the surprise much longer.

"No it's probably just Grandma Dee and Uncle Aaron... Uncle Eric, Gracie too I guess." Rick said as casually as he could as he pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah and Maggie, Sasha and Abraham and Ms Gavins too." Carl said as he pointed to each person's car. Despite Carl's sarcastic tone he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Uhh no. I think it's just Grandma Dee and Uncle Aaron." Rick said as he exited the car the rest of the guys following behind him.

"Hey do you guys mind going in first? I kinda want to talk to my dad for a minute." Carl asked just as they reached the door and Daryl and Glenn stared at each other.

"You sure you don't want to go in first?" Glenn asked nervously. He was always a _terrible_ liar.

"Yeah just give us a minute." Carl said and Rick gave them a short nod to go on in. _The gig was up_

Daryl and Glenn went in and the chorus of "surprises!" that followed made Carl double over laughing.

"I knew it." Carl said and Rick shrugged with a smile of his own.

"When'd you figure it out?"

"Last night. Although Glenn almost let it slip at the dealership."

Rick nodded and looked into the house where everyone was moving into the backyard.

"Last night? You were up?"

"Yeah I uh.. saw you and Michonne." Carl said and Rick's face turned beet red. _Oh_.

"Right. Um I was going to-."

"It's cool dad. She's different than mom but that's good right? She makes you happy?" Carl asked and Rick smiled.

"She is different. _This_ is different. And she does make me happy. Very."

Carl thoughtfully smiled at his dad and moved to go into the house.

"Let me know if you need any condoms." He said casually as he stepped into the house.

Rick coughed loudly nearly died at his sons words when Carl turned to look at his dad from over his shoulder.

"Kidding."

* * *

Carl's plate was stacked high with burgers, ribs and a "healthy" helping of his grandma's Mac and cheese. Currently he was debating with Sasha's oldest son, Noah, what the superior weapon in a zombie apocalypse would be.

"It's obviously a gun!" Carl argued passionately and Noah shook his head as he took another bite of his ribs.

"Too loud! Guns make noise and noise brings zombies!" Noah said as he pointed a barbecue covered finger at Carl.

Michonne was walking by with a freshly made pitcher of lemonade with Rick by her side when Carl called her over.

"Ms. Gavins, settle this for us. What is the best weapon to have during a zombie outbreak? A gun or a_ car_?" Carl asked with a sour face as if even suggesting a car as a weapon made him sick.

"Call me Miss Gavins again and you'll have more to worry about than a _zombie apocalypse_," Michonne said with a wink as she placed the lemonade on the table, "but to answer your question neither."

This caught Ricks interest and he moved in closer hear her answer.

"Guns are loud and worse they require _bullets_. You run out and you're-." Michonne ran her finger across her neck and Rick smiled. "And a car is good for getting away and taking out a lot at once. But no gas and it's worthless."

"So then what is the superior weapon?" Rick asked and Michonne looked over at him coyly.

"Katana of course. Doesn't require bullets or gas. And it's enough distance between you and the zombie to have time to react." All the boys fell silent, her logic was sound.

"But you also were a champion fencer in high school." Rick reminded everyone and Michonne smirked.

"Four time champion but who's counting?"

"All you bitches are wrong. A crossbow is where it's at." Daryl interjected from across the yard Andre bouncing in his arms.

Michonne shot him a look for cussing with her son in his arms and he shrugged.

"Already said it. Ain't no use in shaming me now shame me now." Daryl said as he walked away and began a very animated conversation with Andre.

"You having fun?" Rick asked Carl for the fifth time that day and Carl smiled.

"Yeah dad. Thank you." Carl replied earnestly before turning his attention back to the debate at hand.

Rick nodded and headed back to the grill where Jesus was eyeing the meat with thinly veiled disgust . He wasn't sure how the only vegetarian ended up maning the grill but he wasn't gonna let the man suffer any longer.

"Hey." Michonne said softly as she grabbed Rick's elbow just as he was about to walk away.

"_Hey_ back. You doing okay?" Rick asked as he looked her over. She had on a mustard yellow crop top and jean cut off shorts that he had been desperately trying to ignore all afternoon.

"I'm good." She assured him and he ran his hand down her arm. "Come find me soon." She requested and Rick raised a brow. She smiled and sauntered away towards Maggie, Sasha and Enid who were huddled together by the dessert table.

Rick walked over to Jesus and snatched the tongs from his hands.

"Staring at it ain't gonna make it come back to life. Ol Bessy is a goner." Rick teased and Jesus backed away from the grill with a smile.

"This barbecue is a hit. You fit the part of proud papa very well." Jesus said as he watched Rick flip a burger.

"I _am_ proud. My son is alive to see another year and he's growing into such an impressive young man." Rick said and Jesus smiled.

"I uh. Also noticed you and Michonne have been getting closer." Jesus said with a cough and Rick couldn't help the smile that graced his own face at the mention of her name.

"I guess we are, yeah." Rick said coyly not sure how much Michonne wanted to be telling their friends yet.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Jesus asked and Rick's smile fell as he glared at his friend.

"Excuse me?"

"_Hey now_ I come in peace," Jesus said as he threw up a peace sign, "I care about you both deeply. I've known Michonne for years and know she deserves better than what she's had these last few years."

"And I can't be that?" Rick asked slightly offended and Jesus sighed.

"No Rick that's not what I'm saying. Just.. is your _divorce even finalized_?" Jesus asked and Rick let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Not that it's any of your business _Paul_. But my divorce was finalized 2 weeks ago." Rick said as he pressed the tongs harshly into Jesus' chest.

He stomped off back towards the house mumbling something to himself about checking on the cake.

"Hey baby. Everything okay?" Delilah asked as she began to pull plates from the cabinet for the cake.

"Ma you don't have to do that I bought paper plates for a reason," Delilah raises a brow at Rick's clipped tone and he moved forward to place and hand on her shoulder, "Sorry. I'm okay, just tired." He explained and Delilah looked him over.

"You know you can always talk to me right?"

"Of course I do mom." Rick said softly and Delilah stared up at her eldest son.

"About _anything_. Work, Carl, _girls_." Delilah said with a wink and Rick groaned.

"Unlikely but thanks anyways." Rick said and Delilah clicked her tongue as she walked away and back into the party. As she did Michonne stepped into the house exchanging pleasantries with Delilah as she did.

"Hey what's going on?" Michonne asked as she moved towards Rick and he shook his head.

"I'm okay." He promised and Michonne frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Then why is Jesus out there looking like he's going to vomit? And you came in here like you're on the warpath." Michonne said with a hand on her hip and Rick rubbed his eyes fighting off his impending headache.

"I think I should show you something." Rick said after a moment and Michonne nodded as he grabbed her hand and guided her into the house. She followed him up the stairs but hesitated when they reached the bedroom.

"Rick if the something you want to show me is your di-."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Rick laughed as he opened the door and headed straight to the dresser. He reached for a large Manila folder and grabbed the contents inside.

He handed them to Michonne and she stared at Rick for a moment before looking down at the papers.

She nodded then looked up at Rick who was watching her carefully.

"I wanted to tell you when it first happened. But now I think you deserve to know more now than ever." Rick explained Michonne nodded again. She looked down at his hand and finally noticed his ring was gone.

"I just don't think I can handle being somebodies rebound." Michonne said quietly and Rick scoffed.

"You could never be anyone's _rebound_. I've wanted you for longer than is probably appropriate. You will always be my first choice." Rick clasped her hands in his and admired their skins pressed together. "So what do you say? Me and you?" Rick asked hopefully and Michonne nodded once then twice.

She initiated the kiss this time and the force of it knocked them both down onto the bed. Rick's hands tightly grasped the back of Michonne's thighs as she made herself comfortable on top of him.

She was absolutely _intoxicating_ and he was sure he would never get enough. She pushed back his curls which were going a little rogue and smiled.

"Hey." She whispered and Rick smiled rubbing his hands down her impossibly smooth legs. His hands stopped at her white converse as she watched him quietly explore.

"There's a party downstairs." Michonne reminded rick quietly and he nodded but kept idly rubbing her legs. "Guests to entertain, food to eat."

"Mhm." Rick said just as quiet and Michonne ran her hand along the chest hair that peaked out of his brown t shirt.

"People will start to look for us." She protested weakly as Rick kissed a trail from her neck up to her ear. "But maybe…"

"_Maybe_?" Rick paused his ministrations for a moment and Michonne let out a light moan that sent Rick into overdrive.

"Maybe you don't stop." She breathed and Rick happily obliged.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Michonne and Rick were looking at each other over before they returned to the party.

Rick cringed as he saw the beginnings of a deep purple hickey appearing on Michonne's collarbone.

"Don't worry." Michonne said as she reached to release her hair from its top knot. She pulled her hair forward and effectively hid the love bite.

"I'm good?" Rick asked and Michonne looked across his skin for any marks of their make out session. Besides his slightly kiss swollen lips he looked better than ever. Carefree.

Staring at each other they almost got caught up again when some commotion caught their attention.

They exchanged a look that promised more was to come before they headed downstairs to see what the fuss was about.

As they went downstairs they saw that everyone had migrated from the backyard to the front of the house. Michonne and Rick were shocked to see Carl, Lori and Shane standing in front of a brand new Land Rover with a bright red bow on its top.

"_Fucking seriously_?" Rick mumbled and Michonne grabbed his arm.

"It's okay." Michonne whispered and Rick shook his head. His ex wife and best friend buying Carl a brand new SUV definitely wasn't okay.

"Dad uh look what mom and Shane got me." Carl said as he motioned his dad over still very much in shock over his new car.

"Yeah would you look at that." Rick said as his glare went between Lori and Shane.

"I knew a guy and he gave us a great deal." Shane boasted and Rick tilted his head at him.

"How are ya'll affording this?" Rick asked and Lori folded her arms over her protruding belly. Rick surly hoped his first installment of child support wasn't going towards this.

"Don't worry about it." Shane said with a wave of his hand and Rick stepped closer to Lori.

"Lori?"

She gave him a tense smile and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She parroted and Rick rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to ruin this moment for Carl but they _would_ be talking about this later.

He looked in the front seat where Carl was sitting with Andre in his lap. The toddler was pulling the wheel from one side to the other.

Rick looked over his shoulder to Michonne who was making funny faces at Andre much to the young boys amusement.

His anger simmered down and he walked over to the window to talk to Carl.

"You like it?" Rick asked and Carl shrugged while Andre explored the car.

"I mean yeah but it's a lot, right?"

"Yeaah it's a lot." Rick agreed and Carl caught Andre in his arms who was climbing over his shoulder to get to the back seat.

"What do you think bud?" Shane said as he came behind Rick, clamping his hand down on his shoulder. Rick gritted a smile and shook off Shane's hand.

"It's nice Shane but.."

"I mean you're going to need something to drive when we move." Shane reasoned with a wide grin and Rick turned to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh that's right Rick," Shane said with a snap like he just remembered something, "Lori and I are moving to North Carolina. And we think Carl should come with us."

Rick's nostrils flared and he shoved Shane hard causing the man to stumble to the ground.

"The hell you are! You are not taking _my son_!" Rick hollered as he came on top of Shane and landed punch after punch.

Glenn and Daryl moved forward and managed to pry Rick off of a bloodied Shane.

Jesus helped Shane up and stood between to the two fighting men.

"Stop it." He said lowly as he held his arms between the two men.

Lori came to Shane's side and examined his likely broken nose. She whispered something to him and he gave her a bloody smile.

Rick's temper began to flair again when Michonne grabbed both his hands with a worried look.

He looked down at her beautiful, concerned face and felt himself began to calm down. He also realized that her holding his hands like this was a public display of sorts. _A claiming_. He wondered how inappropriate it would be to kiss her right now..

"_Oh_ I see what this is." Shane said having watched the display the whole time. "You're fucking black beauty!"

Rick stormed forward but with Michonne in his way he didn't get too far.

"Don't you _dare_ disrespect her." Rick warned and Shane spit out a glob of blood. Shane took a step towards Michonne and Rick moved her behind his back.

"Does she know what you did?" Shane asked and Rick shook his head wanting nothing more than to shut Shane the fuck up.

"Shane don't." Daryl said and Shane held up his hand. There weren't a lot of people that knew why Rick was suspended and that was for good reason.

"Do you know why Rick was suspended for those two weeks?" Shane asked Michonne from behind Rick's back and Rick pushed Michonne further away from Shane. "_Does she not know_?"

"Rick?" Michonne whispered from behind him and he turned to face her.

He should tell her right now. Tell her before-

"He beat the shit out of your baby daddy. Damn near killed him when he was in the hospital. Probably just to get in your-." Shane didn't even finish his sentence when Rick threw another punch. "Yes! Go ahead Rick prove my point. You're a fucking_ psycho_ who can't keep his anger in check. You're not fit to be a father, a _husband _that's why I had to step in! " Shane goaded Rick as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Daryl and Glenn struggled to get Rick and Shane off each other as they fought in the middle of the road.

Lori screamed for them to stop and Michonne numbly reached to take Andre from Carl who was wailing at what he was witnessing.

Delilah moved to escort Michonne back into the house when everyone paused at the sound of sirens. Blue and red flashed and Rick and Shane stopped their fighting.

"Who called the _cops_?" Rick growled blood pouring from his eye, his damp curly hair and falling over his eyes.

He rolled his eyes as Martinez, Shane's new partner, and T-Dog came out of their squad car.

"You're not seriously about to arrest Rick are you?" Daryl asked T-Dog as he exited the passenger seat.

"_Actually_ we weren't called for Rick but looking at it now..." Martinez said as he took in Rick and Shane's bloodied appearance.

"Then who are you here for?" Aaron asked and Martinez smiled.

"Glenn Rhee."

Glenn stepped forward without hesitation with a furrowed brow.

"What's going on?" He asked and Martinez stepped forward and harshly turned Glenn around.

"Aw c'mon man you don't need to put the cuffs on-." T-Dog began with a groan. These were good people and Glenn's pizzeria was his regular spot.

Martinez cut him off with a sharp look. "Glenn Rhee you're under arrest for the assault of Negan Morgan." Martinez said and that's when _all hell_ broke loose.

Maggie moved forward and shoved Martinez away Glenn causing Martinez to push her away. At the sight of someone touching his wife Glenn accidentally ended up hitting T-Dog who had stepped in front of Martinez.

Sasha ran over to Maggie to make sure she was okay and Abraham and Daryl were holding back Glenn who was cussing Martinez out in Korean.

It was a disaster.

Enid and Carl watched helplessly as all the adults lost their shit. Carl looked around and noticed that Michonne and his grandma weren't outside anymore. He figured they should go too and he grabbed Enid's hand taking her away from the scene.

"Wrong fucking move chinaman!" Martinez yelled from behind T-Dog and this time it was Daryl who threw hands.

"He's _Korean_!" He yelled as he clocked Martinez out cold.

It was quiet for a moment before T-Dog spoke.

"So uh.. yeah. _You're all under arrest_."

And that's how Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and Shane spent the night in jail on the evening of Carl's birthday.

* * *

_Ahh so now everything is out in the open. Shane and Lori are trash and are finally moving away, Michonne knows the truth about what happened between Rick and Mike... it's a lot lol. Anyways more to come soon. Hopefully some time next week. Thank you again for reading I really appreciate the support I get for this story._


	22. Andrea Is Good At Her Job

_Author's Note: Hello! This was finished a little sooner than I expected so please enjoy! :)_

* * *

Andrea pushed her Gucci sunglasses on top of her head as she exited her black Audi. She just happened to be in Atlanta for a work conference when Michonne had called her for a favor. Michonne had also called her away from a potential dick appointment so this had better be _quick_.

She couldn't get much out of her friend except for a few of her friends needed a lawyer, and quick.

Andrea entered the station and locked eyes with a young cop who was sitting behind a desk.

"Hi, what is your name?" She asked and the young man gasped as he stumbled to his feet.

"Uh J-Jimmy. Ma'm." He stammered as he took her hand in his and Andrea gave him her best smile.

"Hi _Jimmy_. I'm here to see my clients. Uh, Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon and Glenn Rhee." Andrea said as she looked down at the text Michonne sent her.

"Are you here for Shane Walsh too?" The boy asked and Andrea narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did I say _Shane Walsh_?" She asked with a dangerous tone and a sugary smile. The young man began to fidget and sweat.

"Well _no,_ but-."

"Then, _I'd like to see my clients_. Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon, and Glenn Rhee."

Jimmy quickly shuffled away to get a superior officer and Andrea rolled her eyes.

He came back with an older man who Andrea presumed to be the Captain.

"Can I help you miss-?" Captain Lee asked as he looked back to Jimmy for help on her name. When he shrugged helplessly Captain Lee rolled his eyes. "_You didn't ask her name_?" Andrea heard him hiss and the young officer burnt red.

"No matter. If you could just take me to my clients." Andrea said with a wave of her hand and the Captain smiled. He liked her.

"How about we talk in my office first?" The Captain offered and Andrea sighed, readjusting her purse on her arm. As she walked to the office she turned to Jimmy.

"I think I'll have a chai tea Jimmy." She said and Jimmy wrung his hands out nervously.

"Uh we don't have any chai tea here." He stammered and Andrea patted him on his chest.

"I know you don't. But Starbucks does." She handed him a 10 dollar bill with a wink and the boy stumbled back to his desk to get his car keys.

"Have a seat please." Captain Lee offered with a smile and Andrea noticed there was a Latino and black Officer standing on both sides of the Captain's desk.

"This is Officer Martinez and Officer Wilson. They responded to the scene today." Captain Lee explained and Andrea nodded.

"And what exactly happened at the scene?" Andrea asked and Martinez sneered.

"The men and other members of their party assaulted an officer." Martinez explained and T-Dog snorted.

"More like you got your ass handed to you by a _pregnant lady_."

Andrea frowned and crossed her arms.

"Glenn Rhee is also being held for an assault that took place earlier today." The Captain explained and Andrea nodded now having a better idea of what she was dealing with.

"I see. May I see them now? Glenn first." She requested politely as she stood up and Captain Lee stood up as well.

"Absolutely." Captain Lee said as he escorted her out of the office.

* * *

Glenn held his head down as he waited for his lawyer to come in.

He didn't know how he got one so quick but he wasn't about to object to any help.

He kept replaying the day over and over in his head. All he could see was Maggie's frightened face when the cops said they were there for him. All he could see was Martinez putting his _hands on her._

"Glenn Rhee?" A light voice asked and Glenn looked up to see a sharply dressed blonde woman staring down at him.

He stood up to shake her hand but forgot he was chained to the desk and sunk back down.

"Oh for _fucks sake_. _Please_ take the handcuffs off my client." Andrea huffed and Captain Lee stepped into the room.

"It's only for your safety ma'm." The Captain explained and Andrea scoffed.

"I'll take my chances. Now please." She said again and the Captain nodded coming forward and freeing Glenn from his restraints.

"Thank yooou." Andrea sang as she shut the door behind the Captain with an eye roll. "Hey don't look so glum Glenn, you've got the best lawyer on your side."

"I messed up." He whispered and Andrea pulled out her chair.

"Tell me what happened. How'd you mess up?" Andrea asked and Glenn began to tell her what all had happened that day.

"That's all?" She asked with a light laugh and Glenn raised a brow.

"It's pretty bad.." Glenn said and Andrea shook her head with a smile.

"_Bad_ is waking up with a dead hooker in your bed, a million dollars in your purse and cocaine in your blood."

Glenn's eyes widened and he wondered where she got that oddly specific story.

"I assaulted an officer." He reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"The way I see it you protected your wife, your _pregnant_ wife from an abusive, racist cop. Officer Wilson was just in the way."

"But I _did_ punch Negan." Glenn said and Andrea thought for a moment.

"Was it on camera?" She asked and Glenn shook his head no. "Any other witnesses?"

"Besides Carl, Daryl and Rick? No."

"Then seems to me anything could have happened. Hell the man could have been struck in the face by a flying _Ostrich_ for all we know."

"Uh Ostriches don't fly." Glenn said and Andrea's smile remained.

"Glenn you're a good guy right?" Andrea asked and Glenn shrugged.

"I thought so."

"No you are, Michonne told me you are and she's an angel so that must make you what, a _saint_? It's good to get angry sometimes to protect what's yours. And I'm gonna make sure that you don't have to pay for that."

_Speaking of paying.._

"Don't worry about the cost. Although I'm sure you couldn't afford me, this one is on the house."

Glenn managed to give her a smile and she reached over to touch his hand.

"It will be okay. I'll have you out of here in time for the end of Cameron's birthday."

"Uh Carl."

"Yep him too."

* * *

Andrea spoke with Daryl next. Really it was just a series of grunt and eye rolls ( a redneck Morse code if you will) and then finally Rick was brought into the room.

She had to admit that he was quite handsome and she saw everything Michonne gabbed about for months now. Now she could confirm that yes "_his eyes were as blue as the sky_". And yes "_he did have the jaw of a Greek God_". All she needed to confirm was that cute little as-

"Andrea?" Rick asked and Andrea stood up to shake his hand.

"_The famous Rick Grimes_." He stared at her for a moment not sure if the nickname was good or not. "Let's talk."

Rick sat down and stared at his hands before looking up at Andrea.

"I've heard a lot about you." Andrea admitted and Rick leaned back in his chair.

"Is that right?" Rick asked and Andrea hummed.

"Michonne is my best friend." Andrea explained and Rick's heart clenched at the mention of her name.

He fucked up and he only hoped he hadn't messed up what had only just begun.

"Tell me why I should help you? Tell why you're not _exactly like Mike_."

Rick cringed at the comparison and shook his head.

"I would never hurt Michonne. Never." Rick insisted and Andrea narrowed her eyes. Her scrutiny made him squirm but he held his ground.

"You get angry often then?"

"I can." Rick answered and Andrea clicked her red fingernails on the table.

"Can I trust you with her heart? Because you already have it.. I know you do." Andrea asked and Rick leaned forward.

"Is she afraid of me?" Rick whispered and Andrea shook her head.

"No she's afraid _for_ you. She doesn't want you to go down trying to protect her."

"I would go to hell and back for her," Rick said and he surprised himself with his own words but he meant it, "I would. I don't regret what I did. Not at all." Rick answered honestly and Andrea stared at him for a moment before heading to the door.

"We're done?" Rick asked and Andrea nodded.

"I'm a woman of my word. I'm gonna have you out soon." Andrea said before she shut the door leaving Rick with his own thoughts.

* * *

Andrea was, as she said, very good at her job and within the hour she managed to not only get all the guys released on no bail but it seemed she could have the charges at the very least minimized by Monday. She wasn't a miracle worker, and they still had the court date to worry about come next week but until then they were free men.

As they left the station the men were greeted by a small group of their loved ones.

Glenn slowly made his way over to Maggie who was giving him such a nasty look he almost wanted to turn back and spend the night in the cell.

Jesus has his long hair pulled into a ponytail- a sign that he was exasperated or inspired. When Daryl approached him Jesus shook his head and climbed into the passenger seat.

Shane even had Lori waiting for him when he was released. She gave Rick an apologetic look before driving away with Shane.

And Rick? Rick had.. his younger brother Aaron waiting for him.

He gave Rick a small smile and welcomed him into his SUV.

"Just throw Gracie's backpack in the backseat." Aaron instructed as he pulled away from the station.

"Is she still there?" Rick asked although he already figured the answer.

When Aaron didn't answer him immediately he sighed sadly. What did he expect?

"We like her a lot. Me and mom." Aaron said after a moment and Rick gave him a sad smile.

"Right. She's great, amazing." Rick said, totally disappointed with how the day turned out.

"She's still at the house." Aaron admitted, finally putting his older brother out of his misery.

Rick let out a humorless laugh and he could have cried. _She was still there_.

"You couldn't have told me this a _little_ earlier?" Rick said and Aaron smirked. Although he didn't particularly enjoy kicking Rick when he was down he was still his older brother and Aaron couldn't resist teasing him for a moment.

"Of course she's still there. She doesn't shy away from the hard shit like Lori did. She's just at the house with Andre. She was having a hard time putting him down for a nap." Aaron explained and Rick felt like he could finally breathe.

"As soon as you guys left she called Andrea. She looked sick to her stomach when you guys were taken away but she went to work. When I left she was cleaning up with mom." Aaron explained and Rick nodded his head.

"Man fuck Shane." Aaron said after a moment and Rick laughed at his baby brother's sudden outburst. "You know he was the one who outed me in high school?"

"_What_?!" Rick nearly yelled ready to beat the man's ass all over again.

"Yeah I mean I guess it was _technically_ an accident. Do you remember Ally Walker?"

"That blonde freshman who was obsessed with you?" Rick asked and Aaron nodded. "What ever happened with her?"

"Well I guess Shane made a pass at her and when she said she was more interested in_ yours truly_ he let it 'slip'. She could barely make eye contact with me after that." Aaron said through laughter and it seemed he had made peace with the situation.

Rick wasn't quiet there yet as he had just discovered this news. He thought his brother had come out on his own terms, not because some asshole disclosed the information to someone.

"It's okay Rick," Aaron insisted and Rick fought to keep the glare off his face, "It really is. Because of that asshole I got to go through high school living my truth. I also got my first kiss from a quarterback because of it." Aaron said with a reminiscent smile and Rick raised a brow.

"Which quarterback?" He asked and Aaron bit back a smirk.

"No comment."

_What a day_. Rick thought as he closed his eyes and leaned against the headrest.

"Don't worry about this whole Shane and Lori moving thing. You know that they're not taking Carl." Aaron insisted and Rick nodded weakly. He was just so tired of all this.

"How was Carl when you left?" Rick asked and Aaron laughed.

"I'd say he was good. He was cuddling up with Enid on the couch when I left." Rick shot Aaron a look and his smile grew. "Don't worry they had room for _at least_ the Holy Spirit in there."

When they got home all the cars were gone except for, their mother's Michonne's, and of course Carl's new car.

"Is it bad that I want to bash that things windows in?" Rick asked and Aaron smirked.

"We thought about it but couldn't find Carl's bat." Aaron answered honestly and Rick smiled.

"Thank you." He said earnestly and Aaron waved him off. "No i'm serious. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you and mom. Dad would have been so proud of you."

Aaron let a tear slip at the mention of their late father and nodded. They had been through a lot this last year but had come out of it strong. They were Grimes after all.

"I hate to ask it but is there any cake left?" Rick asked as Aaron began to exit the car.

"It was delicious. Carol truly outdid herself."

Rick let out a comical groan and Aaron laughed.

"Michonne saved you a piece."

Rick smiled at his girl's thoughtfulness. He took a quick look at himself in the rear view mirror and sighed. He had definitely looked better. He had bruises and cuts all over his face and his hair was a mess. He figured he was due for a shower and a good long talk with Michonne.

He exited the car ready for both.

* * *

Michonne watched fondly as Delilah soothed her hand down Andre's back. He had calmed down hours ago but Delilah had yet to let him go. She was glad her son found peace with this new woman in his life. She wasn't surprised though, Delilah was great with Andre and she probably reminded him of his own Grandma Dee. She laughed and wondered how he was going to be able to distinct the two into in the future.

She found that she liked the idea of a future that involved another Grandma Dee, Uncle Aaron, an older brother Carl…

She wondered if these feelings were coming to quickly? These feelings of contentment and belonging? She never felt this way around Mike's family. She always felt like a guest who would be leaving at any moment.

She looked back at Delilah and Andre who had now taken a seat next to Carl and Enid on the couch.

Was this what family felt like?

Her thoughts were cut short when Aaron came through the door followed by a very beat Rick.

"Dad." Carl cried as he instantly stood up and greeted his father with a hug and Michonne watched on fondly. Rick whispered something to Carl nodded against his chest tightening the hug.

The father son duo seemed stronger than ever and Michonne couldn't be more grateful.

"Hey Carl. I'm_ so sorry_ about this. We didn't even get to watch that movie." Rick said dejectedly and Carl shook his head.

"Now's the perfect time anyway. Too bright earlier- we waited for you." Carl explained and Rick was touched.

"Why don't you and Enid go get the movie set up and we'll be out soon?" Rick suggested and the two teenagers left without hesitation.

"Good to have you back Mr. Grimes." Enid mumbled as she moved past him and he gave her shoulder a pat.

"I hate to be the one to say it but you look like S-H-I-T." Delilah spelled and Andre looked up at her curiously. "Rest my baby." She hushed and he settled back against her chest, his fingers still playing with her pearl necklace.

"_Thank you mom._ I see you found a friend." Rick said as he finally made eye contact with Michonne. Neither looked away as they had a silent conversation with each other.

_Are you okay?_

_I'm okay._

_I know.._

"Aaron, Eric and Gracie are napping up stairs in the guest room." Delilah informed her youngest son and he nodded heading towards the stairs.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to join them." He said as he squeezed Michonne's hand as he walked away. She gave him a smile before turning her attention back to Rick.

Sensing the two needed some time along Delilah carefully stood up with Andre.

"Well I'll go see if the two _youth_ need help out there." Delilah said as she came over to give Michonne and then Rick a kiss on the cheek. She left outside to the backyard leaving Michonne and Rick alone.

They both took a step towards each other before pausing.

"They seem to be getting along." Rick said, referring to his mother and Andre.

"Oh yeah they took to each other instantly. She reminds me so much of my own mother so that's no surprise.." Michonne said quietly as she inched her way towards Rick.

"And he's okay? I didn't mean to upset him.. I hope he's not afraid of me." Rick asked his voice low and Michonne shook her head instantly.

"He's not afraid of you. He was just upset that you were upset. Don't worry you're still in his top 5 list of favorite people." Michonne assured Rick with a light laugh and he smirked.

"Oh yeah then who's number one?" He asked, stepping even closer to her. He could feel the glorious heat of her body now.

"Mama of course," She said with an eye roll and they both laughed, "Although I think your mom is-."

Rick enveloped her in his arms and lifted her close to him. He couldn't help himself. After everything that had happened that evening he just needed to feel her near him again. Feel that she was still _here_.

"I thought you had left," he whispered in her ear sadly, "I would have understood if you needed a break."

Michonne pulled back from the hug and he lowered her back to her feet. She stared up into his sad blue eyes and shook her head.

She grabbed his face gently mindful of his new cuts and bruises and lowered his face to hers. She pressed an urgent kiss to his lips and let her tears of anger, frustration, sadness, her tears of _relief_ fall into the kiss.

"I'm done taking breaks." She said when they pulled away and Rick almost said it right then.

He wouldn't, he couldn't, because fear left him insecure but he knew in that moment that he loved her. As crazy as it seemed he was in love with her.

And as they stared into each other's eyes he thought just maybe.. she could love him too.

* * *

Freshly showered Rick sat on the foot of the bed as Michonne carefully cared for his wounds. For every press of alcohol to a cut or a new ridiculously tiny bandage applied Michonne fed him a piece of cake.

He smiled as she narrowed her eyes at the cuts and bruises marring his face. She was taking her job as nurse quiet seriously.

"This is good." Rick said after a moment and Michonne paused her ministrations.

"What your face? Sorry honey buts it's pretty bad." She said and Rick smiled his hand finding its way to the back of her thigh.

"No this." He said motioning between the two of them and she smiled as well. This was good. Everything felt so natural and easy between them and she hoped the feeling never went away.

She went to feed him another piece of cake and he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." He said and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't thank me just yet officer. You do look a little silly with all these band aids." She admitted and Rick smiled as he took another bite of the cake.

Michonne's phone ringing caused her to stop her work and reach for her iPhone in her back pocket.

She answered and put the call on speaker when she saw it was Andrea.

"Hey Andy I'm here with Rick." Michonne announced and she heard a man whispering on the other line.

"Good news babe. I found- or rather my associate Milton found some dirt on Negan Morgan that will help Glenn. That's one shady fucking dude." Andrea said and Michonne looked down at Rick excitedly.

"That was quick." Michonne praised and Andrea snorted.

"It was actually kinda easy- there's no way this guy should even be walking the streets right now. Anyways about Daryl and Rick. It doesn't seem like there's actually gonna be any charges against them. Officer Martinez admitted he got stupid at the party and Shane isn't dumb enough to press charges against Rick."

Both Rick and Michonne let out a sigh of relief. So that's it? It was all over?

"Only thing is they're going to have to take some anger management courses for the next month. Lord knows they need it- no offense Rick."

"None taken." Rick returned quickly and Michonne smiled at him.

"How'd you swing this Andy? And don't just say you're good at your job, you're good but you're not _that_ good." Michonne asked and there was silence on other line.

"You want strawberry or chocolate?" They heard a deep voice ask on the other line and they paused. That voice sounded familiar..

"No I really just am that good." Andy assured them with a cough and Rick raised a brow. "Anyways we'll talk soon, bye." She said with a giggle disconnecting the call.

Rick and Michonne sat in silence before bursting out laughing.

"I'm pretty sure that was the Captain." Rick said tears pooling in his eyes at the Ridiculousness of the coupling.

"_Ew!_" Michonne managed to say through laughter and Rick couldn't help for agree. _Ew indeed._

When their laughter finally settled down Michonne sighed.

"We should get down to the movie. They're waiting on us." Michonne reminded Rick and he just gave her a goofy smile.

"What's a few more minutes?" He asked as he pulled her on top of him with a light laugh.

* * *

_See I can do light and sweet just as good as angst! Lol I think everyone deserved a little break :) But of course we do have somethings to worry about like.. Shane and Lori being the worst. And maybe there will be a little bit more drama but for the most part we're on our way to happier times. Ugh I just love these two. Till next time!_


	23. Lori

**_Author's Note: This chapter is.. emotional to say the least. It's a lot and I understand if some of you wanna skip this chapter. Anything that is italicized going forward is a flashback. _Regular text is current day_. This picks up about a month and a half after Carl's birthday but everything that happened in between that time will (hopefully) be explained. Well now that we got that all cleared up.. let's do this :)_**

* * *

_"Don't make me go back out there." Rick pleaded as he and Michonne hid out in the kitchen. They excused themselves under the guise of checking on the food when really they both just needed a moment to regroup._

_Whose brilliant idea was it to have dinner together anyways?_

_It actually the mediator who suggested they all sit down to talk about their custody expectations. One thing they all seem to agree on is that they wanted to settle this outside of court._

_But at the moment Shane and Lori still seemed pretty adamant about Carl leaving with them. They insisted this would be a fresh start for them all. They even suggested Rick move with them._

_"Jesus can you believe they suggested I come with them?" Rick whispered harshly and Michonne hummed as she took out another batch of rolls from the oven. "They said it like I don't have a whole life here. They said it like I don't have my family and job out here. Like I don't have you." Rick pulled at his hair and began to anxiously pace the kitchen._

_"Yeah it's really crazy." Michonne said with a sigh and Rick stopped his pacing to watch her._

_"Why aren't you more upset with me? How are you so calm?"_

_"Well darling," Michonne said as she put her famous honey butter spread on the hot rolls, "I'm calm because I see the alternative in you. You have got to calm down."_

_Rick's jaw dropped and he narrowed his eyes at Michonne. Was she really not taking his side on this?_

_"What they're asking is bullshit Michonne."_

_"I know."_

_"Carl is my son. Not Shane's."_

_"I know Rick.."_

_"Then why aren't you-."_

_"Because I'm just the girlfriend Rick." Michonne said with a dejected shrug and Rick's heart dropped. He hated the insecurity in her voice, had he not made it clear to her that she already was so much more than 'just the girlfriend'? He knew their relationship was still fairly new but he was now worried she didn't understand how much she meant to him._

_"Michonne…" he began slowly and Michonne took a deep breath before she continued._

_"I know this is stressful. I would feel the same way if someone was trying to take Andre from me. But arguing and berating Lori and Shane isn't helping."_

_"Hey now I wasn't-."_

_"'No Rick you were . And I get it I do but remember that Carl is the one who suffers because his parents can't get it together. Remember that Shane and Lori are legally together now. They're married Rick. Hate it all you want but when they speak, they speak together." Michonne reminded him and he let out a long breath. "I have to keep my cool because you're not. You don't think I want to put Lori in her place every time she calls me your 'little friend' or when she reminds me that Carl is her son and I'm not actually family? Jesus Rick, you have **got** to try harder because I'm doing the best I can!" Michonne said as frustrated tears burst from her eyes._

_"Baby…" Rick said as he stepped forward and the look Michonne gave him was so icy he stayed right where he was._

_"You guys said you wanted to do this outside of court so figure it out." Michonne hissed angrily and Rick ran his hand over his beard roughly._

_He started growing it out because Michonne said she liked it and now he was grateful to have something hiding the deep blush on his cheeks. She was right and he was embarrassed._

_"I don't want you to be upset with me.." Rick said slowly and Michonne rolled her eyes._

_"I'm allowed to be mad at you Richard," Michonne said and Rick cringed after the use of his full name, "When two people love each other they fight, they disagree." Michonne said matter of factly and Rick couldn't help the large grin that pulled on his lips._

_"Say that again." Rick requested his voice low and dangerous and Michonne's eyes flew open as she caught her slip up._

_They hadn't said the " L word" to each other yet. It was far too soon, right?_

_"I'm allowed to be mad at you?" Michonne repeated dumbly and Rick's smile grew as he shook his head. He took two large steps towards Michonne and she fell back into the counter._

_"The other thing." He whispered into her ear and she shook her head as her eyes fluttered shut._

_"Richard?" She breathed and she could feel Rick smile against her neck._

_"Mmm. Well for the record I do too."_

_Michonne pulled back to look him in his eyes and she frowned._

_She wasn't sure but did he just say that he..?_

_"Is it safe to come down yet?" Carl asked as he came into the kitchen and Michonne scrambled to pull away from Rick. He didn't let her go far and kept a hand on her waist as he looked over his shoulder to where Carl stood at the entrance of the kitchen with an empty plate._

_"Not quite. Still world war five out there." Rick answered and he pouted as Michonne managed to wiggle out of his grip._

_"That doesn't make any sense dad. There hasn't been a world war 3 or 4." Carl reminded Rick as he plucked a steaming roll from the pan._

_"That's how bad it is. It defies logic and surpasses 3 and 4." Michonne chimed in as she served Carl another spoonful of potatoes._

_"Oh by the way Michonne I finished that comic you lent me."_

_"And?"_

_"I guess Spider-Man is kinda cool." Carl said with a shrug and Michonne smiled. "Very cool actually."_

_"Does Spider-Man remind you of someone you know?" Michonne asked and Carl paused his mouth full of buttery bread._

_"Uh, Peter Parker?" Carl answered and Michonne snorted._

_"No **smart ass**, I was thinking he should remind you of yourself. Keep reading." Michonne instructed and Carl nodded as he made his exit._

_"Ready to go back out there?" Rick asked as Michonne went to the sink and began to start dish water. "Michonne?"_

_"No I think you should just go back." Michonne said with a sigh and Rick shook his head although he knew she couldn't see him._

_"Not without you." Rick refused and Michonne turned to face him. "'Michonne you're part of this." He said passionately and Michonne frowned._

_"'Please Rick I just can't.." Michonne pleaded and Rick nodded as he came forward to press a kiss to her forehead._

_"Okay." He rasped as he walked away from her with a squeeze of her hand. He would never push her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with._

_When Rick left Michonne turned around and finally wiped at her eyes._

* * *

"Wait so he said he loved you that night?!" Andrea asked as she took her eyes off the road for a brief moment to look at Michonne. They were out looking for houses for Michonne and Andre and this particular one was well within Michonne's budget but seriously out in the boonies.

Andrea had been living part time in Atlanta now and volunteered to drive with Michonne to the mystery house.

If they didn't arrive soon Michonne was about to call it all off.

"That's all you got from that story? And no, I guess he didn't _technically_ say he loved me."

"But he strongly hinted at it. And you _still_ haven't given him any? You're better than me." Andrea said with a light laugh and Michonne rolled her eyes.

"It hasn't been from lack of trying" Michonne mumbled and Andrea's eyes widened.

"So you've done _stuff_?" Andrea giggled excitedly with a wiggle of her brows and Michonne felt herself blush. Andrea had the maturity of a 16 year old some times.

"I plead the fifth counselor."

"Bitch this ain't court." Andrea snorted and Michonne shook her head thoughtfully. Lord knows she wanted to do more with Rick but he was a southern gentleman through and through. He "didn't want to rush that final, most intimate aspect of their relationship.", he explained to her after rejecting her after one steamy make out on the couch. He said while she had his dick in one hand and he had two handfuls of her ass.

_Boy, did that do a number to her pride._

"Andrea that was our exit!" Michonne chastised as Andrea zoomed past their turn.

"Don't worry Siri will redirect us." Andrea assured Michonne as she continued on the _wrong way_.

"Andrea seriously, turn around." Michonne instructed and Andrea rolled her eyes.

"We'll be okay. Plus it just gives us more time to talk about your Rick situation."

"I don't have a '_Rick situation'_.. We're just taking it slow." Michonne said defensively as she bit at her bottom lip. "Very.. _very_ slow." Michonne whispered under her breath and a wicked smirk curled on Andrea's lips.

"Get your phone out." Andrea instructed Michonne and she did so cautiously. "Write a text to Rick and say this, '_No more waiting tonight, I'm done taking it slow_'. That's it nothing more nothing less and no emojis. Send any and I'll drive us off the side of the road." Andrea instructed and Michonne laughed.

"It's not too bold?" Michonne asked and Andrea shook her head.

"It's actually kinda mild. My first idea was a lot more X rated. It involved you showing up to his house wearing a long trench a la Carmen Sandiego- but like slutty Carmen Sandiego, with those killer heels you got two summers ago from Italy and the La Perla set from three Valentine's Day ago? You either would have either gotten the best dick of your life or would have killed him."

Michonne burst out laughing and shook her head at her friend's craziness. She did have that trench coat and a red hat in her closet…

"Andy you're crazy." Michonne said through her laughter and Andrea shrugged with a smug smile.

"Send the text Chonne and thank me later."

Michonne typed the message quickly and hit send letting out a breath as she watched the message slowly try to send.

"No service." Michonne pouted as she put down her phone and Andrea looked at her own phone that was mounted on the dashboard.

"No wonder Siri never redirected us."

"Should have turned around when I told you to." Michonne grumbled as she took in their unfamiliar surroundings.

"_Hush_. See if you can get us directions back to the main road. It's getting more and more Dukes of Hazard out here and I'd like to leave before someone fires warning shots at us." Andrea said with a shutter and Michonne grabbed Andrea's phone.

"You still don't have service either." Michonne announced and Andrea groaned at the inconvenience.

"Well I'll just turn around." Andrea said as she began to make a U-turn on the empty road. As she did they both heard a light and continuous honk.

"Did you hear that?" Michonne asked and Andrea spun the car back towards where they came from.

"Yep those are the warning honks, let's get out of here before they turn into the warning_ shots_."

When the honking continued without pause Michonne looked over her shoulder and squinted down the road.

"Andy, stop. There's a car back there." Michonne said and Andrea continued back towards their original destination.

"Uh yeah babe it's a _road_ there would be a car back there." Andrea said not paying much attention to Michonne.

"No Andrea.. I think.. I think we need to go back. Something doesn't look right."

"And you want to go _back towards the potential danger_?"

"Please." Michonne pleaded with her eyes still on the car that was off on the side of the road quite away from them.

"Fine. But I really hope David Duke back there suddenly likes black girls and Jewish girls with an attitude." Andrea said with a dramatic sigh as she turned back around and drove towards the car.

As they got closer Michonne felt a pit at the bottom of her stomach, a strange sense of anxiety she hadn't felt in months. Maybe even years.

She tried to shake off the feeling but the closer they got to the car the worse she began to feel.

"Andrea I-." Michonne breathed anxiously and Andrea looked over at her friend.

"Jesus babe, what's wrong?" Andrea asked looking over at her friend who suddenly looked very ill. As they finally approached the car they saw that there had been a major accident. The car appeared to have swerved off the road and ran into a tree head on. The car was nearly half its size due to the impact of the accident. It was smoking from the hood.

"Oh my God it's Lori!" Michonne cried as she untangled herself from the seat belt not even allowing Andrea to fully stop the car.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Andrea asked as she stopped the car and ran beside Michonne who was trying to pull the front door of Lori's car open.

"She's unconscious. Call 911." Michonne instructed frantically as she finally opened the door. The windshield was shattered and glass littered the passenger seat. Michonne looked around and didn't see anyone else in the car so she figured Lori was alone. The airbag had deployed and Lori laid still, her head lulled to the side.

"Lori!" Michonne called as she tried to assess the damage to the heavily pregnant woman.

The sound of Lori's horn going off was disorienting and made Michonne struggle to focus on the task at hand. _How long had Lori been here? What happened?_

"Andy tell them to hurry!" Michonne called out and she tried to rouse the woman awake.

"There's no service!" Andrea told Michonne her blue eyes wide with worry. "Shit Michonne. I'm gonna drive up the road and see if I can get service." Andrea yelled as she ran back to the car and quickly backed up.

"Michonne?" Lori croaked weakly and Michonne was relieved to see Lori was conscious."Is that you?" She asked and Michonne nodded and grabbed the hand Lori reached out for her. "I was so scared no one would find me." Lori said with a sad smile. She had a nasty cut on her forehead that was beginning to bleed again. Blood rolled down her forehead and Michonne immediately reached out and wiped her skin clean with her sleeve.

"Well you're not alone Lori and it's going to be okay." Michonne promised and she prayed Andrea got service soon.

"Michonne I'm in _labor_." Lori cried and Michonne looked down in horror at Lori's lap which was covered in blood.

"Andrea!" Michonne screamed, waving her friends back over and Andrea sped forward instantly. "She's in labor." Michonne explained as soon as Andrea exited the car holding her phone high in the air in a desperate attempt for service. "We have to get her out of here. We have to get her to a hospital. _Now_." Michonne said as she reached over to gently unbuckle Lori from the car.

"Michonne I can't feel my legs." Lori breathed and Michonne's heart stopped. This was much more serious than she first thought. "The contractions were so bad at first.. now I can't feel anything! _I can't feel anything_!" Lori cried and Michonne tried to keep her own tears at bay.

"Okay you've got to stay calm. It's not good for either of you." Michonne said shakily and Lori nodded. Both women were terrified, but Michonne couldn't let Lori in on her panic.

"Michonne if we can just get her in the backseat…" Andrea said softly seeing that her friend was slowly spiraling. She had never seen Michonne look so afraid and out of control in years.

"There's an emergency blanket and kit in my trunk." Michonne informed Andrea as she reached into Lori's car wrapping her arms around her. It would be hard to get Lori out of the car, her belly was pressed up against the wheel and the front seat wasn't able to go back any further.

"I've got you." Michonne assured Lori as she pulled all her weight into her arms. She was still quite light despite being 7 months pregnant but because Lori couldn't move all the work was on Michonne.

Lori began sobbing violently and Michonne stopped moving her to give Lori a moment to collect herself. "Lori I have to keep going." Michonne whispered as Andrea came to her side to help lift Lori into the backseat. They managed to get her in the back of the car in a semi comfortable position.

Michonne stared at the blood that had pooled between Lori's legs before she moved to peel her leggings off.

Michonne threw the pants to the side and with little knowledge she knew about delivering a baby (all her knowledge came from her own delivery) she checked how far along Lori was.

_Shit. They were running out of time_.

Andrea buckled into the front seat and allowed Michonne a moment to adjust Lori's head on her lap.

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked and Michonne shook her head as she watched Lori fall unconscious again.

"Just drive fast."

* * *

_Everything Lori learned from her birthing class went out the window when she went into labor early that afternoon. She couldn't remember any of the breathing or pain relief techniques she learned from that weird hippie doctor and now she wished she and Rick paid more attention._

_All her patience went out the window too when they caught a flat tire on the way to the hospital._

_She swore this truck was cursed._

_"I want to get a new car when this is all over!" Lori yelled out the window as she blew out an angry breath. Her sundress was sticking to her uncomfortably due to the late summer humidity and she shifted in her seat trying to make herself more comfortable._

_How she managed to go into labor on one of the hottest summer days in history is beyond her._

_Rick laughed as he moved to the window to talk to his very pregnant, very upset wife._

_"You rememberin to breathe?" He asked and Lori huffed with an exaggerated eye roll._

_"Did you fix the car yet?" She shot back and Rick smiled as he leaned in to give her a kiss._

_"Almost. Think you can hold him in a bit longer?" He joked and Lori couldn't help but smile back._

_"I'll try but hurry."_

_Rick ran to the back of the truck and continued to change the tire. He always kept a few spares' since that disastrous date all those years ago._

_"Rick!" Lori called out as she clenched her fists in pain. "He's not waiting!"_

_Rick finished changing the tire and threw his tools in the back. He ran to the front seat and started the car without issue. He gave Lori a smile and nodded as he sped towards the hospital._

_"Let's go."_

_"Rick… Rick!" Lori cried as a another contraction surged through her._

* * *

"Rick." Lori called out in her sleep and Michonne frowned. Lori continued to mumble in her sleep as her head rested in Michonne's lap. They were still on the road back towards civilization and unfortunately still had no service.

"She woke up?" Andrea asked from the front seat and Michonne shook her head.

"No.. I think she's dreaming." Michonne answered as she stroked Lori's hair. It was crazy to think that just weeks ago Michonne and Lori were at each other's throats and now Michonne was with her in the backseat of her car bargaining with God to spare the woman's life.

"Andrea, any service yet?" Michonne asked and Andrea glanced away from the road to her phone.

"Oh my God are we in the twilight zone!" Andrea yelled frustrated and that was Michonne's answer.

"Michonne." Lori croaked and Michonne looked down at Lori who was staring up at her.

"Did Rick ever tell you about the day Carl was born?" She asked so softly Michonne had to strain to hear her.

"Why don't you tell me.." Michonne requested, glad that Lori was conscious again. Lori swallowed painfully and gave Michonne a weak smile.

"That stupid car caught a flat tire… Rick was so upset."

"But you were even more upset right?" Michonne supplied and Lori laughed lightly.

"_Always hated that car._" Lori whispered as she shut her eyes and Michonne gently shook her awake.

" Tell me more, Lori." Michonne requested and Lori's eyes struggled to stay open. "Lori c'mon. What else happened?"

"You know when I first found out I was pregnant with Shane's baby.. I made an appointment to get an abortion?" Lori admitted and the woman in the car fell quiet. "I was so ashamed of what we did. I didn't want any evidence of our betrayal. But something stopped me, I don't know what it was but I didn't go. I didn't want this baby for a long time but now I want it so badly. I want my baby so bad Michonne." Lori cried and Michonne grabbed her hand tightly.

Michonne noticed the car was slowing down to a stop and she looked up at Andrea who was clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"Drea what's going on?" Michonne asked and Andrea's stared at Michonne with tearful eyes through the rear view mirror.

"The car won't start."

* * *

_Shane slammed the front door to their apartment closed and Lori flinched as she placed a protective hand over her belly. The judge had just granted Rick full custody and Shane's reaction was less than stellar._

_"You have just as much right to Carl as he does." Shane growled as he stomped into the kitchen in search of a hard drink. "Rick is a real self righteous son of a bitch."_

_"He's not wrong… Carl does have a whole life here that we would be taking him away from." Lori protested weakly and Shane pointed a finger at her._

_"No Lori, don't give up. We can still win this. I'll call Phillip and, and I'll-,"_

_"Shane," Lori said with a small smile as she shook her head, "there is no 'wining' in this. I only ever cared about Carl. Not about one upping Rick or trying to take his son away from him."_

_"Lori what are you-."_

_"Rick and I came to an agreement a while ago, actually back at his house during dinner. You and I both know it's the right thing." Lori said with absolution and Shane glared at her in astonishment._

_"So you're giving up?" He asked in disbelief as he set down his drink._

_"No, I'm doing the right thing. For once in a very long time I'm doing what's **right** Shane. I'm okay with it, really. We had to have known when we started all this that it was going to be just me and you in the end." Lori said softly and Shane rubbed at his newly shaved head._

_He stared at this woman, his wife and sighed. If this is what she really wanted he guess it's what he wanted too._

_"All those years ago- Back in high school.. you know it was always you, right? It's always been you even since then but- he got to you first." Shane admitted and Lori sighed sadly._

_She didn't want to get caught up in what ifs. Didn't want to think about the pain each of them had caused so many people to get where they are right now._

_Their love story was nasty, and broken. It was built out of betrayal and lies but she loved Shane, she really did. And in that moment she realized Shane fighting so hard for custody of Carl- in its own messed up way was his way of showing her how much he loved her too._

_"I do love the beaches in North Carolina." Lori said after a moment and Shane smirked._

_"Yeah? By the time we move we'll be catching the end of that great famous weather." Shane said as he ran a hand down Lori's arm. He wove his fingers in hers and took a deep breath._

_He would never apologize for how he got here. His own stubborn pride wouldn't let him and to be quite honest? He wasn't that sorry. He had wanted this for years._

_Of course there were times he missed his friendship with Rick or some of the other guys at the station who had sided with Rick after everything went down. There were times he missed bonding with Carl, back when he was his Uncle Shane who taught him new things and took him out for burgers._

_That was all over now, that life felt like centuries ago._

_"Shane he's kicking." Lori exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Shane's hand and placed it where their son was kicking._

_He gazed at her in wonder and smiled at the sensation._

_Nah.. he'd never apologize. This was just too good to feel bad about._

* * *

When Lori woke up she realized she wasn't in the back of Michonne's car anymore. She tried to sit up but tubes and IVs brought her back down.

"Don't try and move too much." A young, female paramedic instructed her and Lori panicked not recognizing her surroundings.

"Michonne?" Lori called out looking for a familiar face and Michonne appeared almost instantly.

"We're in an ambulance Lori. We're almost to the hospital." Michonne explained and Lori shook her head as she tried to look around the ambulance.

"The baby?" She whispered afraid of the answer and Michonne smiled. Another paramedic gently transferred a sleeping baby boy to Lori's chest. Michonne helped Lori hold the baby to her as Lori began to sob.

"H-he's okay." She said through hiccuping tears as she stared down at her youngest song. She didn't even remember the delivery, she didn't remember a lot.

_God she was so tired._

"Yeah he's okay." Michonne said quietly, happy that Lori was lucid enough to have finally met her son. The delivery was _amazing_. Lori wasn't conscious for much of it and even if she was, her injuries wouldn't have allowed her to push. Her body worked all on instinct. Michonne watched in amazement as Lori delivered her baby without even being awake to witness it.

By the time the baby was born, a man named Otis had pulled off to the side of the road and called an ambulance. Michonne rode with Lori and the baby while Andrea followed behind them in Otis' truck. For the first time that night Michonne was truly hopeful that everything was going to be okay. That's why she was so confused by what Lori said next.

"Michonne. I'm so sorry for how I've treated you. I've been _so cruel_."

Michonne shook her head refusing to accept her apology. They'd have time to talk later for now she was just glad Lori was awake. "You are _so_ good for them. I need you to promise me you'll take care of them, promise me you'll tell Carl that I love him. And that I am so sorry." Lori requested and Michonne gave Lori a confused smile as she fought her frown. _Why would she need to tell him when Lori could do it soon herself?_

"Tell him that he was truly my first love.. and that I'm so proud of him." Lori said as her breathing became more labored.

"Lori stop this." Michonne demanded harshly and Lori took a shaky breath. Michonne knew what Lori was _trying_ to do. She wondered if she understood how close they were to the hospital now, h_ow close they were to getting her to a doctor._

She had lost a lot of blood, yes, but it took a lot of miracles to get them where they were now and Michonne couldn't let her give up yet.

Lori looked down at her son and took a breath. "Louis." She said after a moment as she continued to gaze at her son. "After Shane's father."

"Lori, you'll be okay, you just need-."

"Tell Rick that the best thing we ever did was Carl. Tell him I'm sorry and that he finally has the love he deserves." Michonne broke out into tears and rested her head against Lori's pillow. Lori didn't sound resigned to death but rather accepting and content.

"Michonne _please_." Lori begged and Michonne shook her head.

"You're _giving up_!" Michonne cried as she looked up at Lori and she finally saw just how bad Lori looked. Her fresh cream skin was ghostly now and marred with cuts and bruises.

"It's okay Michonne… don't let my boys be too sad, okay?" Lori requested and Michonne looked up in time to see Lori's eyes shut. The sound of her heart monitor flat lining ringing sharply in everyone's ears.

Michonne quickly took Louis into her arms as the paramedics worked on Lori

"BP's dropping. Oxygen level is at 20%." Rosita called off and Michonne looked down at Louis who had woken up during all the commotion.

Michonne didn't even she pulled Louis to her chest in an attempt to shield his ears.

"Starting CPR." Tara the other paramedic said as she crouched over Lori and began to pump her chest. She kept going until Rosita told her to stop. After quickly placing stickers on Lori's chest they ordered everyone to stay clear as they gave her one shock.

Nothing.

They resumed CPR for a beat before pulling away and giving her another shock.

Nothing.

The paramedics looked at each other as Michonne held a screaming Louis closer to her.

"Keep going!" Michonne pleaded, her ears ringing and her heart hammering.

The paramedics gave each other a nod.

"Continuing chest compressions." Tara said slowly as she shot a look at Rosita and she continued to press into Lori's chest.

Michonne could see out the window that they were pulling into the hospital.

"Lori you're going to be okay! We're at the hospital." Michonne cried happily as she continued to console Louis. He looked up at her and attempted to give her a smile, and in that small moment she felt at peace. He was innocent throughout all of this and no matter who his parents were and what they did he was _just so perfect_.

"Lori he's-." Michonne began to tell Lori but she stopped short when she was brought back to the current situation.

She was back in the ambulance again and the ringing was hurting her ears again. The two paramedics, Rosita and Tara, had stopped working on Lori a while ago. They didn't do any more chest compressions and Tara carefully put down the defibrillator.

"Ma'm I can take him." Rosita offered and Michonne flinched away from her.

"W-why are you guys stopping?" Michonne stammered as the ambulance pulled to a stop. The door flung open and 2 men in scrubs stepped forward to get Lori off the truck. When Rosita shook her head lightly the two men looked at Michonne and Louis then back at Lori.

"How long?" One of the doctors asked and Michonne struggled to understand why _nobody was doing anything._

"No pulse for 7 minutes now sir." Tara answered glumly and Michonne shook her head as she glared at the young girl

"She's going to be fine_ we made it_." Michonne said numbly as she started at Lori's still body.

"She lost a lot of blood. Her BP and oxygen dropped quickly." Rosita explained as she roughly pulled off her gloves and rubbed at her eyes.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything?" Michonne whispered and one of the doctors climbed into the ambulance.

"I'm so sorry…" He said and Michonne began to cry.

She cried for Lori and the fight she lost. She cried for Carl and Louis who were robbed of more time with their mother, she knew the pain well. Her crying began to upset Louis and he trashed in her arms.

_God everything was so loud. The crying, the taking, the beeping._

She felt the doctor try to take Louis from her arms and she whimpered.

"Ma'm we need to check on the baby. Make sure he's okay." The doctor explained gently and Michonne refused to relinquish her hold. "His father is here."

His father? _Shane_.

Michonne allowed the doctor to help her out of the ambulance and into the hospital. She slowly walked behind them and finally let a nurse take Louis away. Her ears were still buzzing and her vision was hazy.

She heard her name being called and she turned her head to see Shane running towards her.

"Michonne is she-." He asked but Michonne stared beyond him, her eyes fixed and vacant. "Michonne where's Lori!" He yelled as he roughly grabbed her shoulders and she finally looked at him.

The ringing in her ears dulled as she _really_ looked at him.

_She was supposed to be okay._

"I'm sorry." Michonne mumbled and Shane shook his head. A sob ripped from deep within his chest as he stumbled forward.

He stared at Michonne for a moment, his mouth slightly open. He began to fall, his body breaking apart in front of her. Michonne sank to her knees alongside him, refusing to let him go down alone and she was surprised with how heavy he was, as he rested all his weight against her. No words seemed right.

Michonne was taking Lori's death as a personal failure and the anguish she felt over it hurt her to her soul.

But the pain Shane felt was so strong that it penetrated Michonne's veins as he sobbed into her lap.

She cringed at the feeling of remorse she felt for him. Michonne stroked at his hair unsure of how else to help the grief-stricken man.

She didn't know when he came, she was only aware of herself and Shane but Rick soon joined them on the floor.

He pulled Shane towards him and let him cry into his shoulder.

Michonne watched as Rick opened his heart and consoled the man who had betrayed him. Shane rocked with Rick on the ground of the emergency room as the nurses and doctors watched on in pity and sympathy.

"I'm sorry man I_'m so sorry_." Shane wailed as Rick held him tight. They weren't enemies in that moment, two men ripped apart by infidelity. They were brothers again.

Rick nodded as he kept his own tears at bay.

He had been in love with Lori at one point so he could sympathize with losing that. He also realized two boys were without their mother.

Rick looked at Michonne and frowned when he noticed her breathing had become quite shallow. He must have said something to her because he looked at her expectant for an answer of some sorts.

Michonne ignored him and pushed herself up from the ground, walking past Shane and Rick. She walked past Carl who was being consoled by Delilah. She walked past Andrea who had just arrived with Otis.

And when she finally made it outside into the cool night air she took a deep breath, looked down at her clothes that were stained with Lori's blood, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

_The sound of the horn going off brought Michonne back into consciousness. _

_What happened?_

_Michonne groaned as she strained her neck to look at the drivers side to where her mother was. Her mother laid frighteningly still against the deployed steering wheel._

_"Mom?" Michonne croaked out as she dipped her fingers into the bloody gash on her forehead. "Mama?" She whispered tearfully when her mom didn't respond. _

_It was dark out now and Michonne didn't recognize where they were. She had a fencing tournament that night that was further out in the country at a private school. Her dad had work so her mother was the only one who could come with her._

_Michonne was upset at first that both parent's couldn't be there but her sweeping victory and celebratory ice cream with her mother made up for it._

_"Mom!" Michonne managed to say a little louder and her mother groaned. "Mom?!" Michonne said as she struggled to get her seat belt off. The car was smoking and the sound of the horn going off was a little disorienting. _

_"Michonne?" Imani mumbled as she struggled to lift her head up from the airbag._

_"Mama we got in an accident." Michonne said as she finally manged to free herself from her seat. She carefully crawled over the middle console and touched her mothers shoulder. _

_"I can't move, mudiwa wangu." She whispered and Michonne gently tried to push her mother away from the steering wheel. She helped her mother rest against the seat and Imani let out a slow breath. _

_"You're hurt?" Michonne asked and Imani nodded slowly.  
_

_"Pretty bad." Imani answered, hating to scare her daughter but needing her to understand the severity of her injuries. "I need you to run up the road, **carefully** and get some help." Imani instructed and Michonne began to sob. _

_She didn't want to leave her mother alone._

_"No amai." Michonne pleaded in her mother's native language._

_"**Yes**. Go up the road and get some help. I'll be okay." Imani promised and Michonne shook her head defiantly. "You have to. Amai will be okay." _

_Michonne wiped at her tears and managed to get her door open. She looked back at her mother who gave her a smile._

_"Ndinokuda chaizvo. Nguva dzose." _

_Michonne stared at her mother before stumbling out of the car and running in the darkness towards the only light._

_She didn't know how long she ran but she was grateful for the older Indian man who identified himself as, Sunil, pulled his truck off to the side and stopped to see what was wrong. They then sped back towards where her mother was. _

_Sunil managed to help her into his truck and Michonne sat in the back with her mother stroking her hair. Her mother's chest moving up and down gave Michonne more hope she could ask for._

_They made it to the hospital in record time and Sunil scooped Imani into his arms with Michonne right by his side._

_They worked on her quickly. The doctors ordered things to nurses that Michonne didn't understand and everyone moved with such urgency. A nurse tended to Michonne's own wounds from behind a desk and Michonne's ear hurt from the sound of her mother's heart monitor. She watched the curtain intensely and wished she understood what was going on._

_She heard one of the doctors curse from behind the curtain bark some more orders at the nurses and Michonne shot up from her seat and pulled back the curtain. _

_She looked at the doctor who was cursing and pulling off his gloves. A nurse looked at the clock and shook her head and another woman tried to pull Michonne away._

_"Why aren't you guys doing anything?!" Michonne screamed and Sunil came and grabbed her shoulder. "No!" Michonne cried as she flinched away from Sunil and ran to her mothers side. She rested her head on the pillow next to her mother and cried. She reached out and touched her mothers cheek. She still felt warm._

_"Why are you guys doing anything?" Michonne mumbled as she glared at the doctor and he crouched down to speak with her._

_But Michonne couldn't hear anything. _

_Just the sound of the horn and the sound of the heart machine._

_"She was supposed to be okay."_

* * *

**_Author's Note: I know know that was kinda cruel. But now we learn a little bit about Michonne's past and why Lori's death hurts her so much. Uh yikes yeah it got dark and I'm sorry ( kinda) for that. But yeah Lori's funeral is next chapter and then and I seriously mean this but it will be happy from here on out. _**

**_Stay with me :) also please stay safe and sanitary. _**

**_Mudiwa Wangu= My darling/ love _**

**_Amai= Mum or mama_**

**_Ndinokuda chaizvo nguva dzose= I love you very much, always. _**

**_They are speaking Shona which is one of the langues spoken in Zimbabwe, where Imani was from._**


	24. The Funeral

_**Author's Note: Hi Beautiful! How are you doing? Are you safe, are you healthy? Wow so much has happened since I've last posted but I'm glad I have the time to post something for you guys. I'm currently staying home from work so it gives me a little bit of time to write. Low key I've had this done for weeks but for some reason never posted. Anyways this picks up about a week or so after Lori's death with some thoughts from Rick.** _

* * *

Rick expected Carl to isolate himself after Lori's death, he accommodated for it, he surrounded Carl with the best people he knew.

What he hadn't expected was Michonne's absence.

After being discharged from the hospital on the night of Lori's death Michonne surprisingly kept her distance from Rick and Carl. She went home with Andrea and hadn't attempted to see them.

God did he need her more now than ever but _she just wasn't there_.

He knew she went to work at her office- her receptionist confirmed that every time he called.

For the first week after Lori's death Rick was so consumed with making sure Carl was okay he neglected to see how his love was doing.

He knew grief manifested in all sorts of ways so he kept his distance and now he wasn't too sure why he did in the first place. They were in a relationship- a _partnership_. These major tragedies were the things that should bring them together, not push them apart.

He vaguely wondered if her way of coping was better than his, she was after all a degree-holding therapist who had helped many people deal with their own tragedies, including Carl.

What little Rick knew about Michonne's current whereabouts was that Deanna and Desmond had come down to stay with her but beyond that it was radio silence from her end.

At the beginning of the second week he finally decided to see her for himself.

He was driving to her apartment when a New York area code called.

"This is Rick Grimes." He answered by putting the call on speaker.

"Hi Rick it's Andrea. Are you busy?" The blonde greeted him and Rick pulled to a stop at a gas station.

"Andrea. What's going on?" Rick asked already in panic mode and Andrea let out a light laugh.

"Slow down Rick. I just wanted to check up on you. See how you and Carl are doing."

Rick let out a breath and shut his eyes tight.

"We're doing okay... I'm sorry." He apologized and he could almost see Andrea waving him off on the other end.

"Don't apologize. I understand. I uh- I wanted to tell you something. Not too sure it's my place but I think it may help you understand why Michonne has kinda gone within herself this last week."

Rick sat up straighter and waited on bated breath for whatever Andrea had to tell him.

"Andrea please. I just want to understand." Rick pleaded when Andrea took too long to talk.

"Did Michonne ever tell you about how her biological mother died?" Andrea asked and Rick frowned thoughtfully.

"I know she died when she was young... but no particulars, no."

"They got into a car accident. Her mother was pinned behind the wheel and Michonne had to leave her to go get help. She was so young... but I don't think she ever got over the guilt of leaving her mother. I think she thought If she had stayed…"

Rick hummed and felt tears stinging in his eyes. It all made sense now. Lori's death reminded Michonne of one of the worst days of her life.

"Go see her Rick. Don't let her slip any further. She loves you so much- I know it." Andrea promised and Rick nodded his heart determined.

"I love her too." He admitted to Andrea and it felt nice to say it for the first time out loud, although he wished it was to Michonne.

"Everything will be okay Rick. You and Michonne are what my bubbe would call _Bashert."_

"And what does that mean?" Rick asked as he pulled off in the direction of Michonne's apartment.

"Meant to be."

* * *

Rick made a quick stop at the donut shop and picked them up an array of treats. He walked up to Michonne's apartment with a box in hand ready to do whatever it took to help Michonne. If she wanted to talk until their voices went dry they would, if she wanted to cry until her tears ran out he would do it. Hell he'd even watch one of those cliche Christmas movies in the middle of _July _if she wanted to. He just knew he wasn't going to let her be alone anymore.

He knocked once and held his head down as he listened to someone come to the door.

"Can I help you?" A young man Rick didn't recognize asked as he looked down at Rick. He was only a few inches taller but he looked down at Rick like he stood _feet _above him.

"Uh. I'm here to see Michonne."

"And who the hell are _you_?" The man asked and Ricks hand itched to wipe that smug look off this guy's face.

_Who the hell am I? Who the hell is this guy? _

"_Jesus_ Spencer who taught your manners- _don't_ answer that," Deanna said as she pushed in front of Spencer to greet Rick. "Hi honey." She cooed as she stood up on her toes to press a kiss to Rick's forehead.

"Hi Deanna." Rick smiled warmly and Deanna patted his cheek. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine honey. But how are you and Carl?" She asked and Rick shrugged. There was no use in lying to her. "Right. Well come on in." Deanna said as she not so gently shoved Spencer out of the doorway.

Rick hadn't been to Michonne's apartment since the group therapy dinner all those nights ago, they spent most of their time at his house. He certainly hadn't been since Mike left.

The apartment was almost bare now, boxes scattered everywhere and Rick wondered if Michonne had found a new place without him knowing.

He set the donuts on top of one of the stacks of boxes and Spencer moved forward to inspect the treats.

"There's like _5 plain cake donuts_ in here!" Spencer groaned as he shut the box.

"They aren't for _you." _Deanna chastised as she slapped Spencer on the hand roughly. He pulled away with a pout rubbing at his sore skin.

"The only person that likes plain donuts is Mimi." Spencer complained as he walked to the couch and fell back dramatically.

"That's because they're the superior donut," Desmond said as he came from the bathroom. He held his hand out for Rick and the two exchanged pleasantries.

"Nice to see you son. I was very sorry about Lori." Desmond offered sincerely and Rick gave him a tight-lipped smile. He tried to look beyond Desmond for just a glimpse of Michonne and almost pouted when he didn't see her.

"She's resting," Desmond answered his unspoken question and Rick nodded. "But how about you and I talk on the balcony?" Desmond said as he made his way outside Rick followed him outside. Desmond didn't seem like the man to say no to.

"How are you doing?" Desmond asked when they finally had some privacy.

Rick frowned as he tried to search for the words to describe how he was doing.

He settled for a long sigh and Desmond decided not to push any further.

"This can't be easy for your son," Desmond said quietly as he reached for a cigarette in his front pocket. "Do you mind?" Desmond asked as he fumbled with his lighter.

"Nah, not if I can have one too?" Rick replied and Desmond gave him a quick smile and handed him one.

"Nasty fucking habit. Quit back in the academy."

"Yeah me too," Desmond said with a wink. Sure they both had quit but hard times...

"But really how is Carl, right?" Desmond asked and Rick took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I don't know." And that was the God honest truth. It felt good to admit to someone that he had no idea what to do next.

"You know when Michonne's mom died," Desmond began as he took a breath of his cigarette, "I had no idea what to do. I was suddenly a single father with a young daughter. I felt paralyzed with this grief." Desmond hit his chest and closed his eyes, remembering his late wife.

"For a long time I forgot that I wasn't the only one who lost her. I forgot about my little girl." Desmond admitted with his head down and Rick extinguished his cigarette.

"How'd you two get through it?" Rick asks and Desmond shook his head and took another pull from the cigarette.

"For a long time we didn't. We just kinda hobbled along like we didn't have these gaping holes in our hearts. I think part of her has always resented me for how I neglected her feelings."

"Yeah I get that. I'm worried I'm not doing enough for Carl all the time." Rick rasped and Desmond put out his cigarette.

"Michonne thinks the world of you. Not just as a man she's- involved with but as a father too. I hope you don't mind but she told me a little bit about what's happened this last year to you."

Rick laughed and shook his head. "No I don't mind- you're probably the last person to know if I'm being honest."

The men were quiet for a moment before Rick cleared his throat.

"You know when we got the call that Lori was in the hospital… the first thing I thought about was Michonne?" Rick confessed and Desmond frowned but nodded, urging him to continue.

"I knew it wasn't good. The nurse didn't do a very good job of hiding that- but as we were driving to the hospital I realized all I could think about was her."

"So you and Lori had fallen out of love a while ago?" Desmond asked and Rick nodded once, then twice.

"Yeah I guess we did. I still feel bad about not feeling _that_ bad. I mean Lori and I were in love at one point.. or at least I thought we were. We loved being Carl's parents that's for sure. But there was a time when it all just _stopped_. We went from being husband and wife to resentful roommates." Rick continued and Desmond watched him carefully.

"Even when I found out about her and Shane I wasn't angry so much as.. relieved? It was weird but it felt like this was a second chance for both of us. A second chance to be with who we were meant to be with." Rick explained to and he wondered if he was making any sense to this man he barely knew. "But then I met Michonne and I felt… hopeful?" Rick said with a dopey smile and Desmond smirked. Yeah this boy was smitten with his baby girl.

"She has that effect on people." Desmond agreed with a small smile of his own.

"At first I thought maybe she was just good at her job, maybe I was looking for kindness from anyone. But there was one moment.. we had all gone out for drinks- it was a group of us so it was far from a date, but we kept gravitating towards each other. We shared stories and dreams and it felt like I had known her for 1,000 years." Rick almost rolled his eyes at how cheesy he sounded but it was all true.

"And that's when you knew?" Desmond asked and Rick shook his head.

"That's when I finally signed the divorce papers. I'm not sure why I was still holding onto them if I'm being honest. Lori knew what she wanted, she made that _abundantly_ clear- so I decided to choose what I wanted." Rick explained and Desmond hummed. "Even if she didn't want me back, it felt good to finally want something more ."

Desmond nodded and his brows pressed together as he frowned.

"I also heard what you did to Mike." Desmond said lowly and Rick nodded and squared his shoulders. Again, it was no use lying to Michonne parent's.

"Not my proudest moment but-."

"Thank you." Desmond said earnestly as he held his hand out for Rick to shake.

The two men shook hands and their bond was solidified.

"I promise to give your daughter everything I have. May not be a lot, but it's hers." Rick promised and Desmond gave him a genuine smile.

"She won't ask for the world but she deserves it."

Both men headed back into the house and Rick let out a breath when he finally laid eyes on Michonne.

She had her back turned to him but he could tell she was tired, maybe even thinner than when he last saw her but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Dad have you seen Andre's backpack?" Michonne asked as she picked a donut for herself.

"He left it at my house," Rick answered and Michonne's eyes widened as she turned to see Rick standing in her living room.

God did she miss this man.

He smiled warmly at her and stepped forward instantly to wrap her in a hug.

She rested her head on his chest right above his heart and sighed. Rick's hands found their way inside her high ponytail and held her close.

"Oh this is Mimi's _boyfriend_." Spencer concluded with a snap and Deanna rolled her eyes.

"_Good lord_. Okay, we'll be out getting more boxes." Deanna announced as she pulled Desmond out of the apartment with one hand and Spencer with the other.

The door closed and Michonne finally pulled away to look at Rick.

"Hi." She smiled brilliantly through tears and Rick shook his head with a frown. "I'm sorry." Michonne cried and Rick immediately pulled her into another hug.

"No I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rick whispered as he stroked her back and Michonne let out a light laugh.

She figured Andrea told him everything- bitch couldn't keep a secret for shit. But she supposed it was never a secret, to begin with.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rick asked sadly and Michonne pulled him even closer to her.

"You have Carl to worry about right now. Oh my God _Carl_.." Michonne said as she fell into another fit of tears. "Where is he?"

"He's with my mom. But he needs you- I need you." Rick said as he pulled out of their embrace to wipe at Michonne's tears. She stared up at him and he knew he had to say it. "Michonne I love you." Rick said with so much conviction it almost made Michonne double over.

She held her hands over his and nodded as more tears flowed. He understood if she couldn't say it, he would wait for her fore-

"I love you too." Michonne breathed out and Rick felt his heart soar. "I love you so much. I want to be with you guys _always_." She said and Rick leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. He kissed her like he could absorb all the pain she had, and she kissed him back like she believed it.

"No more hiding. I can't do this without you. Whatever it is- no matter how scary

we do it together."

"Together." Michonne agreed and Rick smiled down at her.

* * *

Carl couldn't remember the last time he wore a suit. He supposed it was at his uncle Aaron and Eric's wedding. He pulled at the sleeves of his button-up shirt and sighed.

It was a tight fit but his grandma insisted.

"You can roll up the sleeves if it's too short." Michonne suggested from the doorway. She looked nice in an a-line black dress, black heels and diamond stud earrings. She had her hair pulled into a low bun and had on minimal makeup.

"You look nice." Carl grumbled as he struggled to unbutton the sleeve on his shirt.

Michonne stepped into the room and helped him unbutton his sleeves before helping him roll them up.

"You need help with your tie?" Michonne asked and Carl shook his head as he reached for the black silk tie that laid next to him on his bed.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Carl mumbled and Michonne rested her hand on his back. "Would everyone hate me if I didn't go?"

"No. But I think it might be good if you do go." Michonne said quietly and Carl shook his head. "I know this is hard," Michonne said as she ran her fingers through Carl's new, shorter hair.

Carl shut his eyes and was soothed by Michonne touch. Carl and Rick were a lot alike in that way. Their hair being played with was an instant stress reliever.

"You know my mom died when I was young too," Michonne said with a sigh and Carl looked up at her. "We got in a car accident when I was coming back from one of my fencing tournaments."

Carl grabbed her hand sensing this story was a difficult one for her to tell.

"She told me to go get help.. she was hurt bad- pinned behind the wheel. God I was so scared." Michonne admitted and she smiled gratefully when Carl squeezed her hand.

"How do you get over it?" Carl asked and Michonne gave him a tearful smile as she shook her head.

"I don't think I ever did." She breathed and Carl rested his head on her shoulder as she quietly cried. He rubbed her back and Michonne pulled him closer to her.

"You are such an amazing kid Carl," Michonne said as she wiped at her tears and she felt Carl take a deep breath next to her. "Lori loved you _so_ much. Never doubt that." Michonne insisted and Carl pulled away from her.

"I wasn't too nice to her towards the end.

I was so angry." Carl confessed with a frown and Michonne touched his cheek gently making him look at her.

"You were the last thing she talked about. You were her first love." Michonne repeated Lori's words and Carl closed his eyes.

"Does my dad know... about your mom?" Carl asked and Michonne sighed.

"He does."

Carl thought about this for a moment before he nodded.

"Good. He would want to know." Carl said and Michonne smiled.

"Mama!"

They looked up to see Rick and Andre standing in the doorway. Andre was resting his head on Rick's shoulder watching his mom and Carl quietly.

Andre wasn't quite sure what was going on but he was intuitive enough to know that everyone around him was sad, so that made him sad too.

"Carl?" Rick asked, looking his son over.

"Car?" Andre parroted and everyone laughed lightly at Andre's attempt to say Carl's name.

"Hey buddy." Carl sighed as he stood up and took Andre from his father's arms.

"Carl the car is here for you," Rick said quietly and Carl's shoulders visibly dropped. "It's just Shane and Louis. But I think he'd like for you to ride with them."

Carl shook his head and held Andre a little closer to him.

"I'm not going." Carl announced and Rick frowned as he shook his head.

"Carl you have to-."

"Rick…" Michonne interjected as she shook her head but Rick continued.

"Carl you should say goodbye- respect your mother's memory."

"I can't! Okay I just can't. Please don't make me." Carl pleaded to Michonne only and she stepped forward enveloping her boys in her arms. Carl cringed as he felt the beginning of a migraine and Andre whimpered sensing his beloved Carl was in distress.

"Please." Carl mumbled into Michonne's chest and Michonne looked over at Rick who looked torn.

She knew he would never push Carl beyond his limit but she knew how strongly he felt about Carl having closer.

"What if we all ride together? The church is what a fifteen-minute drive? That gives you enough time to decide- and if you don't want to? We don't go in." Michonne suggested and Rick frowned. He wasn't in love with the idea but he would take their lead on this.

"Okay." Carl agreed and Michonne pulled out of the hug to look him over.

"Okay?" Michonne confirmed and Carl nodded once.

She pressed a kiss to Carl's forehead then Andre's as she led them out of the bedroom.

Rick quickly took her hand and pressed a kiss of his own to the side of her forehead as they all headed towards the car.

* * *

Shane was quiet most of the car ride. He avoided eye contact with everyone and kept his attention on Louis who was staring up at him peacefully. His son was so blissfully unaware of what was happening around him and he couldn't be more grateful. Louis was already starting to favor Lori, and Shane was glad to have another little part of Lori to hold onto.

Shane glanced at Rick who rested his hand on Michonne's knee and had his arm around Carl and Andre.

He was reminded of the kindness that Michonne and Rick showed him the night Lori died, it was unexpected and undeserved.

Shane never felt the need to before, but looking at them now he felt like he should apologize to them with every breath he had in his body.

"He's a quiet baby?" Rick asked and Shane looked down at his joyful son.

"Yeah. Nothing like Carl when he was firstborn." Shane answered and both men smiled at the memory.

Carl was a very _vocal _baby in the first few months. Shane still remembered Rick coming into the station barely conscious after a night trying to calm Carl.

"You have all you need? I still have some things of Andre's you're welcome to." Michonne offered and Shane cleared his throat.

"Uh I might take you up on that." Shane said quietly with a weak smile and an awkward silence fell over everyone.

It was quiet until Andre crawled over Carl to get to Shane and Louis.

He did seem to have an odd fascination with babies as though he wasn't practically one himself.

He peered at Louis and began to make a series of silly faces (something he surely learned from Carl) when the baby gave him a jerky smile. It might have just been gas but it delighted Andre nonetheless.

"Baby." He squealed pointing at the rosy-cheeked boy in Shane's arms.

"Careful Dre." Rick said gently and Andre pulled back immediately.

Rick may have been envious of Michonne and Carl's quick bond but Michonne would always be a _little _jealous of how quickly Andre took to Rick.

Between Carl, Delilah and Rick, Michonne had some competition.

Silence fell upon the car again as they pulled into the church. It seemed that Lori's funeral had a modest turnout.

"Are Grandma Alice and Grandpa Mark going to be here?" Carl remembered to ask and Shane and Rick made eye contact.

Lori's parents weren't very active in her life. They didn't care too much for Rick and honestly probably didn't even know about Shane.

"I don't think so," Shane answered honestly and Carl shook his head. "Right, well I'll see you guys in there." Shane said sadly and the driver opened the door for him.

The rest of the family sat in the car quietly and Andre crawled across the seats until he reached his final destination of Michonne.

"We'll be inside too." Michonne said as she patted both Carl and Rick on the leg.

When the car door closed Rick's stomach dropped. As soon as they went inside the church they'd be forced to face reality.

Lori was dead and she was going to be buried today.

Rick would say goodbye to his ex. He'd say goodbye to the memories. All of them.

"Dad I don't think I can do this." Carl whispered and Rick nodded.

"You don't have to do this then." Rick said quietly and Carl buried his face in his hands.

"I said I hated her." He mumbled into his hands and Rick placed his hand on Carl's back. "I didn't mean it- _not really _but that was one of the last things I said to her."

Rick continued to rub Carl's back as he searched for the right words.

"She loved you Carl. Even if you didn't feel like you liked her- or even loved her towards the end she always loved you." Rick said adamantly and Carl shook his head.

"How can you still defend her? After everything?"

"I dunno. It never really felt right to hate her. She was still your mother after everything and that meant so much to me. _You _mean so much to me."

Carl took a long-suffering breath and shook his head.

"I just wish-..."

"You wish what son?"

"I wish I could tell her one more time that I did love her."

Rick nodded and he too wished he could have some last words with Lori.

"Well then go tell her. I'm sure she's listening." Rick encouraged him and Carl looked at his dad.

"Okay."

* * *

As far as funerals go Shane thought this one was pretty nice. Lori wasn't overly religious so he thought Pastor Gabriel did a good job keeping it pretty mild when it came to the prayers and scriptures. Shane sat at the front of the church with Louis and he constantly felt like he was being stared at. He was very self-conscious of the fact that he sat alone- aside from Louis of course.

His mother didn't come to the funeral, she had been against him and Lori from the start.

When she found out about everything she cursed him out in Italian with words that would have made his great grandmother blush.

You _Bastardo. How could you do this to your Fratello?_

She decided then she didn't want anything to do with Shane- especially nothing to do with Lori and Louis.

Shane swallowed hard and sat up straighter. He made his choices, now he must sit alone.

He did a pretty good job of keeping his composure through the funeral but it was the eulogy that got to him.

Very few people knew that Lori could sing and even fewer people had heard the one song she had recorded.

It was a song she wrote right after Carl was born, a lullaby to play if she ever wasn't there.

Shane hadn't heard this song in years and her voice instantly brought tears to his eyes.

He looked over to where Rick sat and gave him a nod. Rick was the only person that had access to this song so he knew Rick must have arranged for this to play. Rick nodded back and Shane was grateful.

Shane stared down at Louis and his tears intensified, he couldn't do this by himself. He would fail this beautiful boy, he knew it.

His shoulders began to shake as his tears racked through him. He could barely hear the sound of Lori's voice over his crying; he didn't even register the sound of Louis fussing.

"Shane." He heard his voice being called and he wiped at his eyes. He was surprised to see that Carl moved to sit next to him and was pulling Louis out of his arms. "It's okay." Carl promised although he had tears in his own eyes. Shane carefully transferred Louis to Carl's arms and he closed his eyes.

"You hear that Louis? That's our _mom." _Carl cooed quietly and the baby stared up at Carl expectantly. "She loved us so much." Carl whispered as he pressed a kiss to Louis' downy hair.

"She did," Shane confirmed as he cleared his throat and Carl looked at Shane with tears streaming down his face. "So much Carl."

The song ended and Pastor Gabriel dismissed everyone. As everyone began to file out of the church, a few people stopped to mumble some condolences to Carl.

And just like that, it was over.

"Wait!" Carl called out as he stood up abruptly and everyone that remained in the church turned to look at him. He gave Louis one last look before handing him off to Shane. "I- I haven't said goodbye yet." Carl stammered desperately. He _couldn't _say goodbye yet.

The pallbearers slowly inched away from the casket and Carl lurched forward. He placed his hands on the glossy dark wood and closed his eyes.

"Mom." He whispered as he pictured Lori's face.

She was the one who used to pick him up from school and the last face he saw when he went to bed. She was the one who sang to him when the monster's invaded his dreams and who played cops and robbers in the backyard with him on warm, summer days.

She was also the one who broke his dad's heart. She was the one who _left_.

Carl's conflicting emotions raged inside him as he squeezed his eye shut tight to ward off his migraine.

How was he supposed to say goodbye to her? He was still trying to forgive her for everything. He couldn't do this.

Carl fell to his knees and sobbed violently.

"Please I'm not ready!" Carl wailed as he pressed his forehead onto the ground. "I'm not ready." He whispered to no one in particular.

Carl felt a hand on his back as he continued to sob. They rubbed his back in small circles and Carl finally sat up and turned to see who was comforting him.

From behind him André continued to rub his back and when they made eye contact he gave Carl his best smile.

"Carl." He spoke perfectly and Carl couldn't help but smile back at the tot. "Don't cry." He pleaded as he patted Carl's cheek. It was something Michonne did when Andre cried.

"I'm okay Dre." Carl promised and Andre frowned unconvinced. He was a very precarious child.

Andre firmly planted himself in Carl's lap and pressed his head against Carl's chest.

"Don't cry." He repeated and Carl wrapped his arms around Andre. Carl rested his chin on top of Andre's curly hair and took a breath. Surprisingly Andre had made him feel a lot better and his tears were beginning to stall.

"Carl." Rick rasped as he kneeled on the floor next to Carl taking him into his arms. "It will be okay." Rick promised and he wasn't sure how or when but he knew it to be true.

Carl rested against his father and held Andre a little closer to him.

"Carl?" Michonne asked as she knelt next to them and ran a hand over Carl's hair. "It's okay… she knows."

Carl stared at the top of Andre's head scared that if he looked either at his father or Michonne in the eye he'd break down again.

"Do you think that maybe we could- maybe we could stay a little longer?" Carl requested quietly and Michonne rested her head against Rick's shoulder.

"Of course." Rick answered as he rubbed Carl's back.

So they sat in the church on the floor huddled together until the ache in Carl's heart dulled.

* * *

"Alright well I guess give me a call when you're all settled. Okay. Be safe." Rick mumbled mindful of his sleeping family as he disconnected the call.

"Your brother?" Michonne asked from the bed Carl cuddled into her right side and Andre on the left.

"Uh Shane actually," Rick answered as he fell onto the bed next to her. "He and Louis hit the road for Carolina a little after the repast."

Andre instantly shifted towards Rick in his sleep and Michonne huffed.

"I carried that boy for 9 long hard months- I was in labor for _17 hours_. And then your white ass comes along.." Michonne mumbled bitterly and Rick let out a snort. Michonne shot him a look when he almost woke up the boys.

"I mean his mama is a fan of me too," Rick said with a wink and Michonne bit back a smile. "You love me."

Michonne tapped at her chin as if in thought and Rick smiled reaching across the bed to kiss her.

"Thank you." He whispered when they pulled apart. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Michonne reached over and brushed away a tear that escaped his eyes with a smile.

"I've got you." She promised and he grabbed her hand pressing a kiss into her palm like a secret.

"We should go on vacation." Rick proposed and Michonne fell back onto the pillow with a sigh.

"I wish."

"No seriously. Let's pack some clothes, collect the kids and get _the hell out of here_." Rick said as he sat up, carefully rearranging Andre on the bed.

"And go where?" Michonne asked not fully committed to leaving.

"_Anywhere_." Rick said with a dreamy smile and Michonne found his enthusiasm infectious. Getting away from it all did sound nice...

"Okay."

"Okay?" Rick confirmed and Michonne nodded as she stroked Carl's hair.

"But I get to choose where we go," Michonne demanded and Rick nodded easily giving her control. "I have a cousin who lives in Montana- up in the mountains. He owns some cabins and has always wanted me and Andre to come up." Michonne explained and Rick already began dialing work.

"I'm sure between the two of us we have enough PTO time to be gone the rest of the year," Rick said with a casual laugh and Michonne's eyes shot open. "Kidding." He assured her with a wink. He knew Michonne would never be away from her work for that long.

"How about three weeks?" Michonne suggested and Rick stopped his texting to look up at her.

"That sounds good. And by the time we get back it will be time for Andre to enroll in preschool right?" He asked casually unaware of Michonne gawking at him. His attentiveness to her son, his willingness to step in made her heart flutter. It also made other parts of her flutter.. but those thoughts were inappropriate. Especially after the day, they all had.

"Should we take your car or my car?" Michonne asked and Rick frowned. Neither of them had the best track record with cars. "Or we could rent one…" Michonne suggested and Rick nodded.

"You think we can be on the road in an hour?" Rick asked and if Michonne had any water in her mouth she would have comically spit it out at him right now.

"Rick.." Michonne said slowly and Rick smiled. "Rick! An _hour?" _

"You don't think we can do it?" He asked and Michonne fell back onto the bed dramatically. He laughed at her over the top nature.

"I just want to spend as much time as possible with you guys. Is that so bad?" Rick asked his blue eyes silently begging her brown and Michonne sighed.

_This man played dirty._

"An hour and _a half._" Michonne conceded and Rick scooted off the bed in an excited hurry.

"I'll start packing!" He quickly shuffled out of the room with a childlike glee. He came back just as quickly and reached over to kiss Michonne soundly. "I love you."

She smiled and felt herself blush under his touch. She'd never get tired of hearing that.

"I love you too. Now get packing- I'll handle them." Michonne replied motioning to the two very tired boys on the bed. She hated to wake up the boys but they had a _vacation_ to get ready for.

And so, that night with the sun at their backs, Andre, Carl, Michonne and Rick headed to Montana.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So no more Lori and no more Shane. So really things should be on the up and up! And yay declarations of love and yay vacation! The next chapter should be up today. Again I've had it ready just never posted ( Things are crazy in Michigan right now!)** _

**_Please stay safe this is an international pandemic! If you need to talk I am here and you are NOT alone. _**


	25. Montana

**_Author's Note: I think we all could use a vacation..._**

* * *

They drove in shifts mostly but Rick had no problem doing the bulk of the driving. He even encouraged Carl to drive a stint on the empty morning highway. But it was mostly Michonne and Rick driving. It seemed that they were making pretty good time (aside from the frequent bathroom stops for Andre and coffee stops for Michonne). They slept at rest stations and ate breakfast at small diners. According to Rick's phone they were about 3 hours from the cabin and the harmonious growl of stomachs in the car also confirmed they were due for lunch.

"What do you think? How's Montana's BBQ?" Rick asked Michonne from the other side of the car as they refueled at a gas station.

"It's _different_. Good I guess- but I've had better." Michonne said with a wink and Rick smiled as he topped off the car.

"Does Dre like BBQ?" Rick asked as he rounded the car to open the door for Michonne.

"Andre likes _food_." Michonne teased but she appreciated the consideration for her 4-year-olds "complex" pallet. "There's a place I'm thinking of that's about thirty minutes from here. You think we'll make it until then?"

"I think the boys can- dunno about me. I'm a starved man." Rick growled as he playfully bit at Michonne's shoulder and she laughed leaning into him.

"Please don't do anything gross. I already have years of therapy in front of me, let's not make it decades." Carl teased as he came out of the gas station holding Andre's hand.

"Loookit mama loookit Riick!" Andre yelled gleefully as he held out a small keychain in the shape of Montana.

"Tell them what it says Andre." Carl encouraged and Andre smiled wide.

"Andre." He showed off proudly and the two adults oohed in fascination.

"We're going to put it on his backpack," Carl explained as he opened the door and lifted Andre into the back of the SUV.

"Alright food in thirty, let's go!" Michonne said with a clap of her hands going around the front seat to start her next shift of driving.

"Hey," Rick said softly as he grabbed Carl's arm, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah dad. Thank you for this. It's nice not to think about shit for a minute." They both cut their eyes to Andre who was too enamored with his new treasure to pay any mind to Carl's curse.

"And if you ever want to.. talk?" Rick murmured awkwardly. Shit he was never good at talking. _Ask Lori. _

"I know dad. I'm good." Carl promised as he patted his dad on the arm.

Rick made sure Andre was secure in his car seat before climbing into the passenger seat.

* * *

Michonne was moaning gleefully in Rick's ear and it was making it very hard for him to concentrate.

_Sure _it was because she was thoroughly enjoying her ribs but Rick couldn't help but squirm in his seat when Michonne slowly sucked barbecue sauce off her finger.

"Do you want some?" Michonne offered mid moan and Rick cleared his throat.

"Uh no-."

"_Good_. Cause I didn't really want to share."

Carl laughed from the other side of the booth and snagged another corn muffin for himself.

"This is good. Thanks for bringing us here Michonne." Carl said as he worked on his half rack of ribs.

"No problem." Michonne waved her sauce covered fingers before wiping them on a napkin embarrassedly. "I'm glad you like it."

"Mama _yumm_." Andre said while rubbing his full tummy and Michonne beamed.

"Yumm." She repeated and Rick took the opportunity to sneak some of Michonne's baked beans.

"So I was thinking once we get to the cabin we all shower down, and then take a nap?" Michonne suggested and everyone nodded in agreeance.

"And we will see Shiva mama?" Andre asked and Michonne smiled.

"I'm sure she's still there baby."

"Who's Shiva?" Rick asked around a mouth full of potato salad.

"She is uh- Ezekiel's… _cat_." Michonne answered cryptically and Rick and Carl exchanged looks. "She's a good cat but fat for sure." Michonne said stifling a laugh at the surprise that was sure to come to Carl and Rick.

As the ribs came down to the bones and they were scraping at their plates Rick leaned back with a satisfied sigh and threw his arm around Michonne's shoulder.

"Man this is the type of food to put you in a coma." Rick signed happily and Michonne cuddled into his side staring up at him skeptically.

"Don't think you're getting out of driving because you're full." Michonne joked as she poked at Rick's slightly bloated tummy.

"Well the way I see it we have _three _drivers in the car. Maybe the younger drivers should take another shift." Rick said as he shifted his attention to Carl.

"I'll go start the car." Carl said as he unbuckled Andre from his booster seat and left for the parking lot.

When they found themselves alone Rick lifted Michonne's chin and caught her mouth in a searing kiss.

They kissed each other until the waitress mumbled something about paying at the front when they were ready and slapping the bill down on the table obnoxiously.

Michonne pulled away first with a light laugh and patted Rick's chest.

"What was that for?" She asked and Rick smiled leaning in to kiss her one more time.

"Because it's a beautiful day and I'm here with you. Because our boys are happy and fed?" Rick listed and Michonne smiled at his tender heart. "But maybe it was all those delicious sounds you were making. Think jealousy got the best of me." Rick admitted with a blush and Michonne blushed herself.

"Sorry I like good food." She mumbled suddenly embarrassed by her display.

"You know we never got to talk about this but… on the day of Lori's accident."

Rick said slowly and there was an instant shift in the mood. "I got a text message from you…" Rick said, pulling away from Michonne to gauge her reaction.

"A text message?"

Oh._ Oh! _

"Oh." Michonne whispered and she was sure the whole restaurant could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

"Yeah.. and I know the time hasn't been right. So much has happened." Rick said quietly as he reached for his wallet and pulled out a cash tip.

"We've been grieving." Michonne eked out mortified that Rick received that message.

"We have. But I just want you to know," Rick said as he stood up from the booth and held his hand out to Michonne, "I'm ready. Whenever you are."

Michonne's eyes widened before she coughed and nodded once.

"Alright then." She grabbed Rick's hand and allowed his assistance out of the booth. "Just let me go to the bathroom real quick." Michonne requested as she shakily pulled away from Rick and made a dash for the lady's room.

She splashed some water on her face and let out a breath. Suddenly she felt like she was suffocating in her t-shirt and jeans.

She couldn't blame the Montana summer on this one.

* * *

The mountains were beautiful and nothing like the ones Carl had seen in Georgia. He snapped a picture for Enid and smiled when she replied that she missed him and was glad he was getting away.

Carl was glad too. He couldn't believe that his mom's funeral was only two days ago. There were times when he smiled and it felt so odd- so wrong. When they were sleeping at the rest stop he cried so hard he woke Michonne up. He was grateful when she climbed into the backseat and rocked him to sleep.

He was even more grateful that she didn't mention it when they were back on the road. She'd glance at him every once and a while through the rearview mirror and she would give him a nod.

Carl was so grateful for her, he knew their bond was deep and he was honored to know about her mother. He knew that she knew exactly how he felt.

He just wished he knew how to be okay- how to be _happy _without feeling guilty.

He did know he felt happy with his dad. He felt happy around Michonne and Andre. He felt happy with Enid.

He just wished he knew how to be happy without feeling like he was betraying his mother's memory. Carl closed his eyes and prayed he'd find the answer.

* * *

Ezekiel King smoothed down the sheets of the bed and stepped back with a satisfied sigh. He had a lot of help at his estate but he insisted he do this on his own. He owned many cabins in Saint Mary, Montana and currently he was preparing one of his best for his dear cousin

Michonne. They had grown up together in Georgia, her mother and his father were brother and sister. Their family had immigrated from Zimbabwe when they were both very young. The siblings had both fallen in love with Americans in Georgia and never went back to Zimbabwe.

Ezekiel and Michonne grew up more like brothers and sisters than cousins. They spent most of their days together whether it was at school or each other's houses. They raced bikes down the streets and split their allowances to buy ice cream from the trucks.

But then... Michonne's mom died. Michonne came out less and eventually she and her father moved away from the neighborhood. They tried to stay in touch but they were kids and it was hard. Even as they got older they still tried to keep in touch but Ezekiel's zoology studies took him to far off places with limited communications to people in America.

That's why he was elated to get her call asking if she and her family could come stay in one of his cabins. He didn't have much time to prepare but he was glad that he was going to finally see Michonne.

He wasn't too surprised when she explained that Michael wouldn't be with them. That he _hadn't _been with them for a while.

He remembered his Uncle Desmond ranting about her beau Michael and how he was such a horrible fit for his only daughter.

"_He's not right for her. He's so arrogant._" He remembered his uncle saying one night on a late phone call.

Ezekiel smiled secretly to himself. He didn't know the particulars but it sounded Michael was out of the picture for good.

He heard a few honks and the sound of a car pulling in and he grinned as he looked outside the window in time to see Michonne pulling in.

He smiled and raised his hand to wave at his old friend. He only frowned when he saw a white man come out of the passenger side and open the door for her.

Now who was _he_?

* * *

Michonne couldn't get out of the car fast enough to greet Ezekiel. She felt like she was eight again, back then having been apart from each other felt like eternities.

Ezekiel locs were mostly grey now but still beautiful and well kept. He wore a long robe that flowed behind him as he walked and he greeted her with wide open arms and great flourish.

"Hanzvadzi sikana! Wadzoka kwandiri_" _He greeted taking her into his arms instantly. Michonne was a little rusty on her Shona after years of only speaking English but she understood him instantly. _Sister! You have returned to me. _

"Mukoma Wangu." She replied with a pat on his cheek and he laughed, glad to keep the conversation going in Shona. _My Brother._

"Uye mucheche?" He asked and Michonne jerked her head to the car. _And the baby?_ "Ndiani murungu?" He whispered with a wink and Michonne rolled her eyes. _Who's the white guy?_

"My boyfriend." Michonne answered with a light laugh and Rick took that as a cue to step forward.

"Rick Grimes, thank you for having us on such short notice. It's beautiful out here." Rick greeted as he extended his hand to Ezekiel.

"Ah no need for such formalities. A friend of Michonne's is a friend of mine!" Ezekiel cheered as he pulled Rick into an unexpected embrace. They both patted each other's backs and pulled away with a smile.

"And where is prince Andre?" Ezekiel inquired as he looked around for the exuberant toddler. Carl had managed to get him out of his car seat and onto the ground before he barreled towards Ezekiel with a great purpose.

"Hello prince Andre-."

"Shiva!" Andre called out looking across the vast land for a glimpse of the cat.

The adults laughed at his eagerness and Ezekiel squatted to address him.

"Shiva is resting but she missed you very much. As did I." He swooped Andre up in his arms and twirled him around, his heart full at the sound of Andre's laugh. They twirled until Michonne cautiously warned him Andre was full of food and prone to having a weak tummy.

"_Shii! I _never see the boy let me enjoy this." Ezekiel said with a click of his tongue and Michonne rolled her eyes.

She warned him.

"Ezekiel I'd like you to meet Carl- my er prince." Rick said as he threw his arm around Carl as he came to stand next to him.

"Hello sir." Carl greeted and Ezekiel smiled wide collecting the travel fatigued teen into a hug. "Thank you for having us." He mumbled into Ezekiel's shoulder and Michonne gave Rick a warm smile.

"What a handsome family you all make. I assume you will have the wedding here?" Ezekiel asked and Michonne coughed loudly while Rick burned bright red. "Never too soon to make plans. My land makes for lovely wedding photos. Come, I've prepared a cabin for you guys. You'll find the fridge is stocked with food- Jerry's wife was kind enough to stock it for you all."

"Oh my God _Jerry_?" Michonne asked a small smile on her lips. She hadn't heard that name in years. "He's here?"

"He and his family moved out here about a year ago. Jerry is a great help around here. You see Rick, Jerry was quite sweet on our Queen for years."

"Is that so?" Rick asked with a raised brown and Michonne shoved Ezekiel playfully.

"One kiss in the first grade does not make for an epic love story."

"Oh so there was kissing?" Rick teased and Michonne huffed as the two men got a laugh at Michonne's expense. Rick pressed a kiss to Michonne's forehead to make up for the teasing and she smiled complacently.

"Well if you'll excuse us we'd like to wash off all this car funk." Michonne said with a yawn and Ezekiel walked forward and gave Rick the keys to the cabin.

"I'm glad you're here." Ezekiel said sincerely and Michonne felt tears prickle her eyes. "I have missed you."

They embraced each other one last time and as they pulled away Ezekiel whispered in her ear, "I like this one."

Michonne looked over her shoulder at Rick who was helping Carl retrieve their bags from the trunk.

"Yeah me too."

* * *

"Oh my God I never thought I'd be so thankful for a hot shower." Michonne sighed as she fell onto the bed. The room looked like something out of a magazine. The bed was hand-carved from light wood and perfectly fit the cabin's interior design. It managed to be both very modern and rustic.

"Well you look great." Rick said with a laugh as he took in her oversized Spelman shirt and cutoff shorts. He had showered before Michonne and could admit the bathroom was impressive. He wasn't sure how long he was in there but the shower successfully washed away any tension he felt.

"You look good too." Michonne commented as she cuddled into Rick's chest. He wrapped his arm around her and took a deep breath. "This is nice."

"It is. Zeke did not disappoint." Michonne hummed as she ran her fingers along Rick's pec.

"So remind me again.. Ezekiel is your cousin right?"

"Right."

"Is he from your father's side of the family or your mother's?"

He felt Michonne shift against him and he figured the answer.

"His dad and my mom were siblings." She mumbled into his shirt and he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"Not bad. Just _distant_."

They were quiet for a moment when Michonne spoke.

"Lori's death reminded me a lot of my mother's and I think for the first time in a long time I'm having to deal with those emotions again." She said quickly and Rick held her tighter. He had wondered...

"You don't have to tell me." He insisted and Michonne shook her head.

"I want to. I want you to know everything about me." She whispered and Rick felt dampness on his shirt. "I was only three years younger than Carl when my mom died. We were coming home from one of my fencing completions- it was far out in the country at some haughty private school. It was just me and my mom and out there."

Rick listened attentively but he could feel Michonne's heart pick up.

"They figured later that maybe she hit a deer. Swerved off the road. But when we woke up she was pinned behind the wheel. Hurt so bad she couldn't feel her legs." Michonne's breath got caught in her throat but she continued. "I don't think she had a chance but I still had to try."

It was the first time Michonne had ever admitted it out loud. She always knew her mother was going to die that night- she was just too afraid to admit it.

"Oh baby.." Rick sighed sadly, his voice thick with tears.

"I tried so hard for Lori too... I just wish. I wish I could have saved her." Michonne cried as she hid her face into Rick's chest. He held her until her tears turned into short breaths.

"I know they would be so grateful for you. For all you did. You're so amazing Michonne and you do so much for everyone around you. Please don't ever doubt your efforts." Rick assured her when her tears had quieted down. When she didn't respond he pulled back to look at her and smiled when he noticed she had fallen asleep. He held her a little closer and fell asleep too. They could talk later.

* * *

Rick woke up hours later missing Michonne's presence and was surprised by Andre's.

"Hello." Rick greeted as he stretched out his well-rested limbs.

"Hi Rick." Andre sang as he bounced on the bed. "Shiva woke up." Andre announced and Rick let out a yawn as he sat up.

"The cat?"

"_Big_ cat." Andre corrected and Rick gave him a sleepy smile.

"Would you like to go see her?"

"Mama said wait for you to wake up." Andre explained and Rick smiled as he combed his fingers through his ruffled curls.

"Alright well I'm up." Rick said as he swung his legs off the bed and threw Andre over his shoulder. Andre screamed in delight as his world turned upside down.

"Who is that terrorizing my sweet boy?" Michonne called from downstairs and Rick giggled.

"The love of your life." Rick called from the stairs and her pause made Rick nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.. she certainly was his but what if he wasn't hers?

"Oh Denzel Washington is here?" She joked as she came into view with a large mixing bowl and Rick scoffed. "Oh wait even better it's Rick Grimes."

"Hi." Rick said quietly as he took her in. She looked beautiful in the evening sunlight smiling up at him. His breath was also caught at the side of the mountains from their living room window.

He felt so at peace.

"Riiick Rick!" Andre laughed, still dangling from behind Rick's back.

"Please turn my son upright," Michonne ordered playfully as she pointed a spoon at Rick.

They met her downstairs and Michonne handed off the spoon to Andre who licked at it dutifully.

When Rick tried to swipe a finger in the batter to see what she was baking Michonne shrugged away from him.

"Good things come to those who wait." Michonne reminded him as she poured the batter into a loaf pan.

"Don't I know it." Rick mumbled as he looked around the large kitchen and living room for his son.

"He's outside FaceTiming Enid. I guess she snuck her phone into art camp or something." Michonne answered and Rick hummed as he took a seat at the bar.

"Are you doing okay?" Rick asked concerned and Michonne's steps faltered for a moment before she turned to face him.

"I feel better. Better now that I've told you."

"And thank you for that. Thank you for telling me." Rick said as he reached across the counter to hold her hand. He laughed as he suddenly realized something. They had achieved something in a month and a half of dating that he and Lori couldn't get down in years of marriage. Open and honest communication.

"What?" Michonne asked with a laugh of her own and Rick shrugged.

"I'm just glad to be here. Glad to have you." Rick answers honestly and Michonne reached over, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"How do you say I love you in Shona?" Rick asked and Michonne blushed.

"Ndinokuda." She whispered and he smiled.

"Ndinokuda." He said through his thick drawl and Michonne's smile widened.

"Good." She encouraged him and he lapped at her praise.

"And how do you say I want you..?" Michonne coughed but thought about it for a moment.

"I think it's- ndinoda iwe."

"Ndinoda.. iwe?" Rick attempted still trying to keep his sensual tone and Michonne doubled over at how her mother's native language sounded with his southern accent. "What, did I say it wrong?"

"Oh no you said it perfectly my love. I just don't think I've ever heard a cowboy speak Shona." Michonne answered sobering up and Rick shrugged.

"I dunno I think I do the language justice." Rick said as he wiggled his brows and Michonne shook her head.

"Thank God. Carl please tell your father he's out of his mind!" Michonne said as Carl slipped back into the house from outside.

"Been trying to tell him for years. It's hopeless." Carl sighed as he fell onto the couch. "Are there horses up here?" Carl asked and Michonne hummed.

"Oh yes. Ezekiel has a few horses- you interested?"

Carl shrugged noncommittally and Michonne frowned.

"How was your talk with Enid?" She tried and Carl shrugged once again.

"Good I guess. She couldn't talk too long. She shouldn't even have a phone on her."

Ahh new love. Michonne knew what that ache felt like- she felt it now.

"Well Ezekiel invited us to dinner up at his place. It's a little bit up the road. Then you two can meet Shiva." Michonne said, catching Andre's attention at the mention of the cat.

"Shiva!" He cheered and Michonne smiled.

"Oh and he said to dress like royalty? So do with that what you will." Michonne said with a smile as she headed upstairs to get ready leaving a very confused Carl and Rick in her wake.

* * *

Rick's nice jeans and boots with a black button-up shirt left him underdressed. He felt embarrassed as he took in Ezekiel's elaborate garbs. Even his guests were dressed to the nines in beautiful dresses and sharp suits.

He squeezed Michonne's hand and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"You look like a king to me." Michonne whispered when Rick found he was too afraid to go into the dining room with the rest of the party.

He was wondering if Michonne was embarrassed with him on her arm. She looked beautiful as usual in a wine-colored maxi dress and gold bangles adorning her arms. Her hair was down and slightly curled. She was so effortlessly stunning.

"Don't mind Zeke. He has a flair for the dramatic- he used to do a lot of Shakespeare in the park in college." Michonne said with a wink and Rick sighed.

"I can go back and change. Maybe find a 24-hour suit shop." Rick offered dishearteningly and Michonne waved him off.

"You look _good_. Like you'd fit in at any house in Montana. _They're_ the ones who look weird." Michonne said pointing to a dinner guess who looked like she was wearing a ball gown. "Don't worry." Michonne pleaded and Rick smiled down at her.

"I guess it doesn't hurt that I have the prettiest girl on my arm." Rick whispered into her ear and Michonne pulled back with a smirk.

"You haven't met Shiva yet."

* * *

Wine was drunk until everyone's skin felt warm and food was eaten until bellies were at capacity. Carl and Andre were sequestered to a small table in the adjoining room with the younger kids. Even though the person closest to Carl in age was only 13 he still found he was having a lot of fun.

Currently Rick's laughter was filling the house as Ezekiel told a particularly embarrassing story about Michonne.

"She really thought she was drunk huh?" Rick asked through laughter and Ezekiel held his stomach as he nodded.

"I mean it was called _rum_ cake." Michonne mumbled as she took another bite of her Risotto.

"She was so afraid she was drunk. She confessed to auntie she had a piece right away."

"I was 6!" Michonne argued with a laugh and Rick pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead.

"Ah it's nothing compared to my story. So sophomore year of high school Shane had somehow managed to get a college kid to buy us beer."

"Bud light?" Jerry asked from further down the table and Rick snorted.

"Nah."

"Miller?" Jerry's wife, Nabila, asked as she screwed up her face at her own memory of teenage drinking.

"Blue ribbon." Rick answered and the table broke out into a series of groans. "God it tasted like warm pee. We drank so much right before we left for homecoming.. we both puked in Shane's mom's car right before we made it. Spent the whole night eating Italian wedding soup and seltzer water." Rick smiled at the memory and everyone at the table laughed.

"Sounds exactly like something a young Rick and Shane would do." Michonne said and Rick was glad to talk about his old friendship with Shane. It felt good.

"Hey dad, Michonne, can I take the kids out to watch the stars?" Carl asked as he came to stand behind them.

"Hey son." Rick greeted as he leisurely turned around to look at him. The wine was flowing through him nicely and he felt calmer than he had felt in weeks.

"Hey dad." Carl chuckled noticing the signs of his dad being tipsy. "You guys doing okay?"

"We're good honey, how are you?" Michonne asked and Carl smiled.

"I mean I'm kinda bummed to be put out to the kid's table but Jerry's kids are nice."

"Then why don't you join us for a moment then Prince Carl!" Ezekiel said as he held up his glass of red wine and Carl bowed his head down.

"It's okay. I was just going to go outside." Carl insisted as he began to back away from the table.

"Be careful." Michonne warned and Carl gave her smile as he went to retrieve the younger kids.

"Your son is so polite. Maybe he can teach Ezra some things." Nabila complimented as she smiled at Rick and Michonne.

"I'm lucky- he's a great kid." Rick said and Michonne smiled at his side.

"He has a great father." Michonne said quietly and Rick turned to stare at her. They were so caught up in each other they didn't hear Jerry's question.

"How long have you two been together?" He repeated and Michonne finally broke eye contact with Rick.

"Oh uh. What, about two months?" Michonne answered unsure of the specifics.

"Almost." Rick amended as he felt Michonne squeeze his hand under the table.

"Wow. You two operate like a couple that has been together much longer." Nabila commented and Jerry nodded.

"Although, she still looks at him like he can do no wrong. That's the look of a woman who hasn't fallen into the toilet because _someone _forgot to lower the seat."

The table broke out into a light laugh as Jerry placed a kiss on Nabila's cheek as she playfully scowled at him.

"Zeke did you get those things I asked for?" Michonne suddenly remembered and Ezekiel smiled around his glass of wine.

"Of course. I placed them all in the cabinet under the kitchen sink before you arrived." Ezekiel answered and Rick was intrigued.

"Well then," Michonne sighed as she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin before folding it on top of her plate, "If you'll please excuse us."

Rick stood up as well and searched Michonne over.

"We're leaving?" Rick asked, feeling a little light-headed due to the wine.

"We have things to do." Michonne informed Rick with a smile and pat to his chest.

His brows shot up to the sky.

"Thank you so much everyone. This was a great dinner- thank you really." Rick stammered as he grabbed Michonne's hand and led her out of the dining room.

Michonne giggled as Rick pulled her out of the house and into the cool evening.

"Wait, baby _wait_." Michonne managed between laughter. "We have to go get the boys."

_Huh_?

"The-the boys?" Rick stopped walking and faced Michonne with a frown.

"Yeah. What I have planned involves them too." Michonne explained and she let out an involuntary laugh at the sight of Rick's shoulders dropping and lip poking out.

"Oh. Right." He pushed his hair back and began to walk back towards the house.

"Rick.." Michonne called sensing he was genuinely upset.

"It's okay Michonne- just give me a second." Rick mumbled as he tried to will away his.. ahem. _visitor_.

"Oh," Michonne whispered when she caught up to him. He wasn't doing a very good job of imagining _that _away. "We'll have our time together." Michonne promised and Rick took a breath before giving her a strained smile.

"I know."

They stood there for a moment both trying to compose themselves. When it seemed that Rick could walk comfortably again they walked into Ezekiel's backyard.

"Hey, guys-." Michonne began but Rick grabbed her arm and pointed at the scene before them.

Carl sat in a rocking chair with Andre on his lap. Jerry's kids sat on the ground next to them. All of their eyes were fixed on the sky in wonderment.

"See that one? That one is called the North Star. At the end is the Little Dipper- if you're ever lost at night just find that star."

Michonne and Rick smiled as Carl continued to tell the history behind the visible constellations.

"Where did he learn that?" Michonne whispered staring up at the sky herself.

"My dad. He was really into stars and astronomy." Rick answered quietly remembering the camping trips he took with his father as a young kid. "God

I forgot how beautiful they were."

They stared at the stars for a moment before Michonne felt someone nipping at her ankle. She looked down and smiled when she saw the orange and black tortoiseshell cat.

"Well hello, gorgeous." Michonne greeted as she bent down to pick up the hefty cat.

"Wait," Rick laughed as he reached out to pet the cat, "_This _is Shiva?"

Michonne held the cat up to her face and the pet began purring loudly.

"What were you expecting? A tiger?" Michonne chuckled as the playful cat purred and rubbed herself against Michonne's neck.

"I dunno- certainly not something so small." Rick said and Shiva stopped her purring to bare her teeth at Rick.

"Shiva is 20 pounds of pure woman." Michonne praised as she lifted he cat further up in her arms. "But she is named after a Tiger Ezekiel cared for when he was living in India."

Rick nodded and reached out to pet the cat again. Ezekiel was a very interesting man.

"Hey dad. Hey Michonne. Forgot about us back here?" Carl asked coming to stand at the fence with Andre in his arms.

"Of course not. Just have something I need you for back at our place." Michonne explained as she deposited Shiva to the other side of the fence.

"Okay let me just say goodbye to Ezra, Aliyah and Mariam." Carl said as he put Andre down before running over to say goodbye to his new friends.

"Shivaa!" Andre cheered as he stumbled after the very fat cat who was running away in terror.

* * *

Michonne lit the last candle on the table and stepped back to where Andre, Carl and Rick stood.

"So I lit a candle for everyone we have lost. This is another chance to say the things we never said to them." Michonne explained as she grabbed Carl and Rick's hands.

"What do we say?" Carl asked and Michonne shrugged with a small smile.

"_Anything._ Or we can just sit here and think about them. This was something me and my mother did when anyone close to us died."

Carl stepped forward and stared down at the flame for one of the candles. Behind it was a picture of Lori and Carl. He hadn't seen it in years but it had always been his favorite. She had her hair up- Carl always thought she was prettiest that way. She had on a light blue dress that matched the color of Carl's eyes and it was a candid picture right after a baseball game.

"Where did you get this?" Carl asked Michonne with tears in his eyes.

"Your dad. He didn't know what it was for but I asked for some photos."

Carl nodded and moved onto the next candle. It was a picture of him, Duane and Enid from a few years ago. Duane was Black Panther, Carl was Captain America and Enid was Wonderwoman.

"I was willing to forgive Enid being a DC fan because that picture was just too cute." Michonne said and Carl nodded as he moved onto the next picture.

"Your mom?" Carl asked as he picked up a picture of a beautiful woman who looked just like Michonne. Her hair was curly and free and her smile was as bright as the sun shining behind her.

"Yeah. I realized I never did this for her." Michonne confessed as she took the picture from Carl's hand.

She remembered this picture well. Her mother had found a beautiful white sundress at a consignment store in town. She fell in love with it instantly and wore it home inspiring an impromptu photoshoot in the backyard. Michonne didn't think she remembered her parents looking so in love. Her father spent the rest of the afternoon fawning over her mother in that white dress. He took pictures of her until the sunset.

"She was beautiful Michonne." Rick said quietly and Carl silently agreed.

"I can start if you want." Michonne offered and Carl instantly felt at ease. "Okay. Let's see… Duane." Michonne began as she picked up the picture of Duane. "I never got to meet you but I feel like I know your heart. Your father speaks of you so often and if you were anything like him I _know_ you were such a kind boy."

"He was. He was a great kid." Rick said with a cough as he tried to clear his tears.

"Duane was my best friend." Carl said quietly and Michonne placed a hand on her shoulder. "He always made me want to do better. Be a better friend- a better guy."

"And he had great taste in Halloween costumes." Michonne said quietly and Carl let out a short laugh.

"And he had great taste in Halloween costumes."

" I have something to say to Lori if that's okay.." Rick requested as he stepped forward and moved Andre's hand from his to Michonne's. He smiled at the photo that he managed to get right after one of Carl's baseball games.

It was a pretty uneventful game- neither team had scored until near the end but his boy brought home the victory.

Lori was always Carl's biggest cheerleader- she toted obnoxiously large poster boards to every game and made sure to wear homemade shirts with Carl's name and number adorning them.

He wasn't sure why she wore a dress that game- it was a stark difference from her usual jeans and t-shirt but he couldn't complain. She looked beautiful in her baby blue sundress and sandals and she looked at him with such love.

"Hey... uh hi Lori." Rick stammered and he felt a little foolish talking to a candle and a picture. "I hope that you're not in pain wherever you are. And I'm sorry for any pain you felt when you were here. You didn't deserve it." He frowned as hot tears ran down his face.

"I'm not angry at you Lori. I haven't been for a very long time. I think maybe we weren't ever meant to be together for any other purpose but to be Carl's parents. And if that's true... it's enough. It was enough Lori. I promise to take care of him. I promise to help him be the best man, not that he needs me for that."

Rick smiled as Carl came over to him and hugged his side.

"We'll be alright. I promise."

"Carl are you-?" Michonne began but she stopped short when she noticed Carl was crying into Rick's side.

"I love you mom." Was all he managed to say and it was more than enough. He didn't have to say some long soliloquy of how he felt. Wherever Lori was, she heard Carl's declaration.

"Zorora." Michonne whispered, squeezing Andre's hand.

"What does that mean?" Carl asked as he wiped at his eyes.

"Oh, it's a Shona for rest."

"Zorora." Carl repeated with a nod.

"My mom used to say this poem.. or prayer I suppose, when anyone ever died. May I?" Michonne requested and everyone silently anticipated her continuing. " Zorora. tinokuchema nhasi asi tichakuona mangwana. Ndinonamatira iwe, ndinokumirira. Asi zvino unogona kuzorora." Michonne recited perfectly from memory and she placed her mother's photo down onto the table.

"We cry for you today but will see you tomorrow. I pray for you, I wait for you. But now you can rest." Michonne repeated in English and Rick let out a long breath.

"That's beautiful Michonne."

"I just needed you guys to know that it's never too late to say what you need to say.. whenever you need to. And I need you to know that I've got you. I made Lori a promise.. and I intend on keeping it." Michonne said as she wiped at Carl's eyes.

"Thank you." Carl said as he leaned into Michonne's touch and she smiled.

It began to get chilly and Andre was struggling to stay awake- he had done a good job staying quiet but was now quietly whimpering and pulling at Rick's pants.

"He's tired." Rick concludes as he collected Andre into his arms.

"You can take him to bed dad. But I was hoping me and Michonne could sit out here a little longer." Carl requested and Michonne was touched he wanted to spend time alone together.

"Of course. I'll be inside." Rick said quietly as he gave a kiss to the tops of each of their heads.

Once Rick had left, Michonne and Carl took a seat in the lounge chair in front of the candles.

"Sometimes I'm worried I'm gonna be this monster that my mom would hate." Carl confessed and Michonne frowned but let him continue. "What if I'm always so angry that I'll never be able to be who I was before."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"W-what?" Carl asked confused about what she meant.

"Would it be such a bad thing I'd you weren't like you were before?" Michonne clarified and Carl frowned at this. "Because I can tell you Carl you will never be that boy again."

"Excuse me?" Carl stammered and he felt himself getting upset. Wasn't Michonne supposed to be the one who held out hope for a better future?

"Carl, you were shot. You lost your eye and you were in a coma for months. Your best friend died and your other friend was the one who killed him."

Carl stood up and walked away from Michonne crossing his arm angrily.

"Your parents divorced and your mother died Carl."

Carl shook his head as if he could dispel the memories and Michonne stood and stopped his pacing.

"it's a lot to say out loud. It's just a lot but Carl it happened and you will never be the same."

"But who am I if I'm not who I was?"

"You're still _you_. It's okay to not be the same. You've been through more heartache at sixteen than most adults have in their whole lives. You are strong, brave and so kind." Michonne praised and Carl held his head down. "And you're a Grimes and that means a hell of a lot."

Carl finally smiled at Michonne and shook his head.

"I'm not worried about you Carl Grimes. Not at all."

Carl walked into Michonne's hug and let out a breath he had been holding ever since he woke up.

Michonne held him until it got too cold to stay outside and his tears became laughter.

And later that night when Andre and Michonne were fast asleep Rick found Carl sitting outside by himself.

Lori's candle was still lit and as he got closer he realized Carl was having a conversation. He was telling her about Michonne and Andre- about how beautiful Montana was and how much she would have liked it here.

Tonight everyone realized they would never be the same. Things would never be the same.

And when Rick curled around Michonne in bed that night it finally felt like that was a good thing.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Yay growth! We love to see it. Poor Rick thought he was gonna get some lol but don't worry they have three weeks to get down and dirty! I hope to write some more this week so who knows, there could be some more coming soon. Anyways stay safe, go outside and get some fresh air. Call your mom :)_**


	26. How Michonne Got Her Groove Back

_**Author's Note: Hi! How are you doing? Are you staying safe and healthy? I've been laid off so I'm at home (Michigan rules). I have tons of time to write. so there is my silver lining. I really appreciate all the support and love I've been getting on this story. **_

_**Also just a little heads up things get a little hot and heavy this chapter (Finally!) so get ready for that. **_

* * *

It turns out that trying to get laid on a family vacation is damn near impossible. Michonne and Rick wanted to include the boys in everything they did during this vacation, trips to the lake, hikes up the mountain. Wherever they went the boys went. But of course, sex wasn't one of those things.

There were a few close calls during the first week.

A time on the couch when Carl and Andre we're playing catch in the backyard. But Carl running in to sing Andre's praises cut that short.

There was another night, in bed, that was _so_ _close_ but Andre's nightmares put a halt to that real quick. They slept with him wedged between them.

Currently Michonne had snuck away from the group during their trip to a flea market to get advice from her sex guru.

Andrea.

She FaceTimed her friend with a straw cowgirl hat Rick had picked for her and some turquoise earrings she just purchased at a stand. With two long braids on each side of her head she looked like a true mountain girl.

"Oh my God you've gone country on me," Andrea answered her worried face filling the screen.

"Rick picked it out," Michonne explained with a wide grin, adjusting the phone so Andrea could see the hat in all its glory.

"Oh I bet he did. How's the family vacay going? I've been getting all the pictures you sent me.. all five _hundred_ of them." Andrea deadpanned and Michonne laughed.

What could she say? She had a cute family.

"Good. _Really_ good- just what everyone needed. We're going horseback riding tomorrow."

"Speaking of riding… Have you taken your _stallion_ out for a ride yet?" Andrea asked as she wiggled her brows and Michonne turned down the volume on the call.

She coughed and looked over at an older couple who suddenly seemed very interested in her conversation. They stared at her with slightly judgemental looks on their faces.

"You haven't, have you?! Why the hell not?" Andrea chastised and Michonne's cheeks burned.

"Well it's not exactly _easy_ with a sixteen and four-year-old running around." Michonne defended weakly and Andrea rolled her eyes.

"_Please_ there are plenty of times ya'll could have been getting it in. First thing in the morning, bam shower sex. Kids out playing in the yard? Bam quickie in the supply closet. Lull at family dinner? Bam toilet sex."

_Toilet sex_?

"Andrea I don't think you understand I kinda want this to be special.." Michonne murmured as she walked away from any noisy customers.

She made her way behind a booth and away from people and found an empty crate to sit on. "This will kind of be my first time in a while.."

"How long is a while?"

"About a year and a couple of months."

"TWO YEARS!" Andrea screamed and any privacy Michonne had found quickly went away.

"A year and 4 _months_!" Michonne quickly corrected her but Andrea was already on a roll.

"2 years without sex.. and if we're counting _good_ sex it's been even _longer_. You're practically a _virgin_!" Andrea hollered and Michonne seriously considered hanging up the phone.

"I did not call to be shamed." Michonne pouted and Andrea continued on her Tirade.

"Oh honey, no wonder you've been so uptight all these years. You've never been properly dicked down.."

"I'm hanging up."

"No don't! _I'm sorry._ I just never knew that Andre was an immaculate conception."

Michonne hung up the call promptly and pulled her hat over her face as she let out a deep breath. She wasn't sure why she decided to call her sex-crazed friend for advice. She knew Andrea would react like this.

A FaceTime call from Andrea rang in and Michonne peeked at it from under her hat. She swiped the call and Andrea's regretful face filled the screen.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease."

"Yes you did."

"_Yeaah_ I did. Ten years is a _lifetime_ of bad sex. And I am deeply sorry for that."

Michonne fought a smile and shook her head.

"So what do I do?"

"Honestly Michonne? When the time is right it will happen. Everything is so organic and natural about your relationship with Rick. Why should this be an aspect of it you try and force?"

And for the first time since they started this conversation Andrea made sense.

It infuriated Michonne.

"What if… what if I'm not what he wants anymore? You know, _after_..?" Michonne whispered her insecurities getting the best of her.

"Oh honey.." Andrea could kill Mike for all the damage he did to this magnificent woman. "Why would he not want you? You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. And if we're going off of looks alone why wouldn't he smash that cookie to smithereens?! Your breast… your breasts are like two hefty scoops of Haagen Dazs double fudge ice cream. And that ass.. that ass is a three-layer coca-cola cake."

"Are you hungry?" Michonne asked, through laughter. Andrea never made so many food puns unless she was hungry.

"_Starving_. Just pulled up to Catherine's bakery."

"Carol's sweetie."

"Of course. Anyways just uh-, take your pants off and sit on Rick's face. I dunno babe, I haven't been a virgin since 1920. Bye-bye now I see cake."

The call disconnected and Michonne doubled over laughing her hat falling onto the ground.

She could always count on Andrea for a good laugh.

"You know a piece of cake doesn't sound too bad." A man Michonne didn't recognize said as he bent down in front of her to pick up her hat.

"Oh- uh, thank you." Michonne stammered as she stood up and took the hat from the man.

She was a little wary of him as it seemed he heard at least some part of her explicit conversation.

"May I just say you are stunning. They don't make em' like you out here, you must be a visitor." The stranger praised and Michonne raised a brow.

"Thank you." She replied curtly not really in the mood to entertain strange men. When she noticed he was still staring at her she gave him a small smile and began to walk away.

"Where are you from?" He asked, trailing behind her and Michonne let out a breath.

"Down south." She answered from over her shoulder as the man caught up with her.

"Like how down south?" He asked, licking his lips and eying her legs.

_Lord help her._

"Uh Georgia." She answered looking around for Rick and the boys.

"I love a good Georgia peach…" he mumbled staggering a bit behind her trying to get a look at her-

"Hi baby." Rick greeted as he came to Michonne's side seemingly out of nowhere.

"My _hero_," Michonne mumbled into Rick's shoulder as he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. He pulled back to look at her before his eyes darted over to the strange man.

"Can I help you?" Rick asked none too kindly and Carl snorted from behind his father.

Flirting with Michonne? _Big mistake._

"Uh _no_. I was just making conversation with your-."

"Wife," Rick said as he pulled Michonne closer. And while public displays of possessiveness usually drove Michonne mad, she was glad Rick was acting a little cave man-ish.

Even if the wife thing wasn't _exactly_ true…

"Oh I see." The man grumbled as he stomped away but not before Rick caught up to him.

"Watch for the eyes narrowing.." Carl said quietly as he came to stand next to Michonne. "Then comes the head tilt."

"_Classic_ Rick Grimes." Michonne smiled as Rick did exactly as Carl said.

Rick trotted back over to them with a smile like he didn't just put the fear of God in that man.

"He didn't bother you, right?" Rick asked his voice low and his hands coming to rest on Michonne's shoulders.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. I invited him over tonight is that okay?" Michonne joked with a wink and the slight twitch in Rick's jaw grew her smile.

She stood on her toes and kissed him before bending down to speak with Andre.

He was decked out in new boots and a cowboy hat (courtesy of Rick). Slowly but surely Andre and Michonne were turning into mini Rick Grimes.

"Are you doing okay peanut?" Michonne asked knowing that shopping trips and large crowds could be a lot for her son.

"Yes mama. _Look_." He answered as he stuck out his foot to show off his boots.

"Yes baby like mama's," Michonne said with a wink and Andre stood up a little taller.

"So one of the vendors told me about a local fair in town. There are rides and food… I was thinking maybe I could take Andre and Jerry's kids tonight?" Carl suggested timidly and Rick and Michonne looked at each other with raised brows.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea just have to ask-."

"I already spoke with Nadia and Jerry. Ezekiel said he would drive us." Carl explained quickly and two adults were impressed.

"Well it sounds like you don't even need us." Rick laughed lightly and Carl smiled.

"We don't. I was thinking we'd spend the night over at Ezekiel's after. He has a home theatre and the new Call of Duty."

Finally Michonne caught onto what Carl was trying to do and she wondered if anyone put him up to this.

"Carl you know Andre gets nightmares…He can be a lot to handle." Michonne began and she wasn't sure why she was looking this gift horse in the mouth. This was guaranteed time alone with Rick tonight, this was exactly what they wanted- then why was she so scared?

"I think I know that song you sing to him by heart. Don't worry I've got him. Andre's a big boy right?" Carl assured her as he ruffled Andre's hair and Michonne gave him a tense smile.

"Big boy mama," Andre repeated and Michonne took a deep breath.

"Well, then I don't have a problem with it. Just call if you-."

"I live just up the hill Michonne. We could just holler and you could hear us."

_When did Ezekiel get here?_

"Urikuitei mukoma?" Michonne asked through gritted teeth glad for the language barrier. _What are you doing brother?_

"Enjoy your kid-free night. Courtesy of _King_ Ezekiel." Ezekiel said with a wink as he collected Andre into his arms. He adjusted Andre's hat and smiled at Rick.

"Very nice." He complimented referring to everybody's matching choice of hat.

"I'll text you guys later," Carl promised with a quick hug to both Michonne and Rick.

"You're not slick Rick Grimes…" Michonne grinned as she turned on her heel and walked towards a pretzel stand she had her eye on.

"_Wait_ you think _I_ had something to do with this?" Rick laughed as he caught up with her, intertwining their fingers.

"You mean to tell me you didn't?"

"I _wish_ I was that slick. This was all Carl. And apparently Ezekiel."

Michonne stopped at the booth and stared up at the big menu of treats.

"Looks like we have the day to ourselves. So, what's next?"

Michonne just smiled at Rick and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Three pretzels and a few other "essential" purchases later, Michonne and Rick found themselves on the couch in the cabin, both deeply engrossed in Michonne's favorite movie.

Kill Bill Volume One.

Michonne had her legs thrown over Rick's lap and Rick had long abandoned his mission to distract her. After one quick makeout session that caused Michonne to miss one of her favorite monologues she made Rick promise to be on his best behavior.

It seemed she had found a new fan of Quentin Tarantino's over the top film style.

"This movie is fucked up Michonne." Rick laughed nervously as O-Ren Ishii's tragic backstory played out on film. He cringed at the crude animation.

"We still have half of the movie left." Michonne reminded him, keeping her eyes on the screen. She reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing it into her mouth.

"And _this_ is your favorite movie?" Rick asked again and Michonne nodded with a smile. "You're a lot more twisted than I thought Michonne Renée Gavins."

Michonne paused the movie and glared at Rick from across the couch.

"I never should have told you my middle name. You've just used it against me since I told you."

"Oh please like you haven't used my full name to your advantage. _Richard Allen Grimes_ _if you don't-_." Michonne cut him off with a quick pop to the head with a pillow.

Stunned Rick stared at her with his mouth hung open before he reached behind himself and grabbed the pillow that was behind him, hitting Michonne across her arm.

She gasped and that was what initiated one of the wildest, funniest pillow fights either of them had since childhood.

Rick had the advantage for a while getting her a few good times on her side but he quickly yielded when Michonne begged for him to stop. He did so immediately and while checking to see if she was okay Michonne managed to climb on top of him, pinning him to the couch.

"I've got you," Michonne whispered slightly out of breath.

Rick gave her a tired smile and his hands found a home on her hips.

"Yeah I guess you did." He whispered back and just as he leaned in for a kiss Michonne reared her pillow back and smacked Rick right in the face.

Instead of laughing like she expected Rick groaned and turned his head to the side hiding his face from Michonne.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Michonne cried when she noticed the presence of bright red blood. "Oh Shit Rick, you're bleeding!" Michonne called out the obvious as she scrambled off of Rick's lap and onto the floor. While trying to get off Rick she also managed to knock the popcorn and lemonade to the floor.

"Shit!" Michonne mumbled as she tried to get to her feet slipping on the wet floor.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked through his hands as he tried to stop the flow of blood from his nose.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just get you some ice." Michonne replied as she managed to stand up. "I spilled all the stupid lemonade," Michonne admitted and Rick removed his hand from his face to look at her. The gush of blood that followed made Michonne gag.

"Oh God just hold on!" Michonne pleaded as she made a quick run to the freezer.

"Frozen peas or carrots- what the hell _Michonne_? It doesn't matter!" Michonne chastised herself as she grabbed both bags and hurried back to Rick.

"Here you go baby I'm so sor-." Michonne's words caught in her mouth as she slipped on the forgotten lemonade, falling onto her back.

"Michonne!" Rick yelled as he sat up from the couch still holding his nose.

* * *

"Well we had to cauterize a vessel inside your right nostril. You will have to stop taking some blood-thinning medications for about the next week- I'll be sure to print you off a list." The urgent care doctor, Doctor Reese, explained as she wiped any residua; blood from Rick's face.

"And Michonne? You're not worried about her passing out?" Rick asked as he looked at Michonne who was sitting in a chair next to the exam table.

"I did not pass out _Richard_. I slipped." Michonne reminded him not wanting to cause any alarm to the doctor.

"Hitting your head is bad." Rick amended and Michonne rolled her eyes.

"No worse than bleeding from your nose for 18 minutes straight," Michonne mumbled and Nurse Elis laughed.

"Tell me again how this happened?" Doctor Reese asked out of pure curiosity. It was a pretty slow day until this bloodied nose man came in with his very embarrassed girlfriend by his side.

"We were having a pillow fight," Rick answered fully aware of how ridiculous it all sounded.

"Oh sure a '_pillow fight_'." Nurse Elis laughed with a wink and Rick blushed.

"Does she need a CT scan?" Rick asked and Michonne glared at him. Rick ignored the heat of Michonne's stare and waited for the doctor's answer.

"I don't see what for. She didn't lose consciousness. Now, if she gets a headache or any blurry vision _then_ we worry." Doctor Reese advised with a smile.

"Also Doctor's orders uh, just take it easy on the pillow fighting." She instructed sternly and Michonne wished she could sink into the floor.

"But besides that you two are free to go. It was a pleasure meeting you two." Doctor Reese said as she shook Rick's hand and then Michonne's.

Rick laughed as soon as they left and Michonne frowned as he held onto his stomach laughing harder than she'd ever seen him. Michone thought he finally lost his mind.

_Oh no she broke him._

"Rick this is not funny! You got hurt because of my dumbass!" Michonne moaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, _hey_. Don't talk about yourself like that. And you don't have a dumb ass you have a _great_ ass." Rick said, pulling Michonne's hands away from her face.

"Look at your shirt!" Michonne cried pointing at the blood-covered denim button up.

"This? Babe, we're in _Montana_ I'm sure I can get a six-pack of these for a dollar somewhere." Rick joked and for the first time since they arrived at the urgent care Michonne smiled. "There it is. Been waiting for that smile." Rick rubbed his thumb on the apple of Michonne's cheeks and she sighed.

"This is not how I expected this day to go."

"When has _anything_ in this life gone how we expected? I certainly didn't expect you Michonne Renée Gavins."

Michonne couldn't help but lean in and kiss Rick. He had a way of saying the simplest of things but exciting the deepest emotions.

"How about we go back to the cabin and take a shower. Go see Uma Therman kick some more ass?" Rick suggested and Michonne liked the idea greatly. "Yeah? That sounds good?" Rick smiled as Michonne smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good Rick."

Rick hopped off the examining table and in one swift motion had Michonne off her feet and in his arms.

"Rick put me down! You're the one who got hurt not me!" Michonne reminded him as he kicked the door open with great flourish.

"Ssh just let me have this." Rick hushed her and Michonne smiled, burying her head in his shoulder.

* * *

It was probably one of the least sexual showers either of them ever had. There was a lot of stumbling and apologies as Michonne tried to accommodate Rick's bruised nose. Luckily there was a built-in bench in the shower which allowed Michonne to sit while Rick tended to himself.

While Rick washed his hair Michonne proclaimed he had the cutest curls she had ever seen.

And while Michonne scrubbed down her legs and Rick declared she had the best legs he'd ever seen.

"So I made us reservations at a steakhouse in town. Ezekiel said it's the best."

"Ezekiel is a vegetarian." Michonne reminded Rick with a laugh and Rick smiled as he stood under the stream of water.

"He said they make a good portobello steak. Now I have _no idea_ what the hell that is but I figured we could try it."

It seemed their day wasn't completely lost after all.

Michonne began to stand up and Rick was at her side instantly, she smiled at his attentiveness and allowed him to help her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close until they were pressed against one another chest to chest.

"Help me under there?" Michonne requested and Rick lifted her a bit to put her directly under the water. "God. remind me to buy one of these when we get back." Michonne mumbled as the water trickled down her head and over the plains of her body. Jealous of the water's path Rick's hands did some exploring of their own.

He started with her hair, sinking his fingers in the roots and then proceeded to roll a few locs between his fingers with a thoughtful frown.

"You have questions?" Michonne assumed as Rick studied her well-kempt locs.

"Ezekiel started his before mine. But of course anything he did I had to do."

"And better I bet," Rick whispered as he dug his fingers back in her scalp causing Michonne to moan and throw her head back.

"It took me years to get them this long. But I loved the journey." She smiled as Rick collected her waist-long locs into his hand. Once he got a firm grip of her hair he pulled it back giving her only a brief moment of discomfort before he latched onto her neck.

The unexpected pleasure caused Michonne to back away from him and back into the shower wall. And the sudden loss of contact confused Rick and he took a step forward only to slip on the forgotten bar of soap.

Rick fell forward and Michonne miraculously caught him before he knocked himself out.

"Jesus we are a mess." Rick laughed as he managed to stand up straighter, collecting Michonne in his arms.

"Some cosmic force does not want us to get laid today." Michonne giggled as she gripped Rick's soapy biceps.

"Seems that way huh?" Rick laughed and Michonne rested her head on Rick's chest.

"Well I think we've done all the damage we can do in here today. Let's get out before we bust our heads open." Michonne said as she shut off the water. Rick left the shower first and retrieved the towel. He helped Michonne lean against the counter and began to dutifully dry her off.

Michonne watched in amusement as Rick patted and rubbed each inch of her skin down.

Michonne returned the favor, taking the lush towel and drying him off gently.

By the time she was done drying him off and "inspecting" any other injuries Rick he was painfully and quite obiously hard.

"I'm sorry." Rick murmured as he took the towel from Michonne's hands and wrapped it around his waist.

"It's okay Rick-."

"How about you take a nap? I'll clean up downstairs and wake you up when it's a little closer to dinner."

Rick turned his back towards her and Michonne scooted over to the toilet. She sat down on top of the seat and frowned at Rick's sudden change in mood.

"Rick I don't want to take a nap." Michonne protested and Rick smiled at her weakly from over his shoulder.

"I know, but you should. Don't worry I'll wake you up before our reservation." Rick left a naked, confused and very horny Michonne brooding on the toilet.

* * *

Michonne wondered would it be incredibly rude to tell Rick she would rather skip the dinner and get straight home? She was feeling nervous again. She tried to FaceTime Andrea earlier but she denied every call and text her the same thing every time.

_Don't worry._

As she stared at Rick cut into his T-bone steak she prayed she could make it through the night. Her stomach was doing cartwheels and her foot tapped obsessively under the table.

Rick would cut a piece of the steak into a small piece, and then into an even smaller bite before he would lift it and inspect it like he was a judge in a cooking show.

"This is good," Rick grumbled as he slid another bite of his perfectly cooked steak off the fork. He offered Michonne another taste and she smiled shaking her head no.

"How's yours?" Rick asked again as his hand found its place on her knee under the table.

Michonne jumped so high at the contact she hit her leg on the table. With a curse she pulled away and mumbled a quick apology.

"I'm sorry," Michonne repeated quietly as she rubbed at the quickly forming bruise. Her nerves were like a frayed wire. There was no guarantee that they were even going to have sex tonight. With how this day began they'd more likely end up in the ER.

"Hey take it easy." Rick chuckled as he held his hand out to keep Michonne from scooting even further away from him. "What's going on?" He was genuinely confused by Michonne's behavior.

"Too much wine." She blew off with a hand wave and Rick smiled.

"You've had about half a glass." He pointed out and Michonne frowned.

"I'm a lightweight." She retorted and Rick scooted in even closer.

"You are not. Don't forget I picked you up from Andrea's '21st' birthday party." Rick's smile grew and Michonne let out a frustrated breath.

"I'm nervous." Michonne finally admitted and Rick's smile instantly softened. "No _please_ don't look at me like that, it's not helping."

"Look at you like what?"

"Like this confident, sexy guy who knows exactly how tonight is going to go." Michonne huffed as she folded her arms over her chest. She was fully aware that she looked like a 3-year-old throwing a fit but she couldn't help it. Wasn't he worried at all?

"You don't think I'm nervous?" Rick let out a laugh and drained the last of his Scotch. "I've already called Daryl about three times asking him what to do. And he said and I quote, 'I really don't want to get in the middle of you and Chonne's sex life. That's some hetero bullshit I don't know anything about.'"

Rick held his head down and laughed while Michonne held her hand over her mouth and shook with laughter.

"I called Andrea. She told me to sit on your face and get it over with." Michonne said through her laughter and Rick's smile left his face.

"Why _are_ we so nervous?" He asked and Michonne sighed. "It's _you_. It's _us_. I don't think I've ever wanted anything as much as I want you. So if we're scared.. or nervous.. let's do it together." Rick proposed as he held her hand and Michonne downed the rest of her wine.

"Get that dessert now." Michonne insisted and Rick raised a brow.

"Now?"

"_Now_," Michonne said as she guided Rick's hand under her dress.

Rick coughed and flagged over the waiter with a strained, "_Waiter_!"

* * *

Eating the dessert was a real practice of patience for both Michonne and Rick. As much as they both wanted to skip the dessert and get to the _real_ treat the dessert was prepaid and delicious.

It was a dessert that was made to order, it took hours for the chef to prepare so you had to call at least a few hours in advance to order it. They required that you pay for it and couldn't take any leftovers home (the chef was weird that way). It was creamy and decadent and had the perfect amount of fresh mango.

"Do you think you could learn to make this?" Rick ask around another spoonful of the dessert.

"I dunno I could try." Michonne laughed the wine flowing through her nicely.

"Good cause I _never_ want to eat another thing for the rest of my life," Rick said with a wink and Michonne was enjoying how playful Rick was. "_Although_ there is one other thing I wouldn't mind eating for the rest of my life," Rick said lowly and Michonne paused.

"The steak?" She concluded with a laugh and Rick joined her.

"Yep the steak." Rick agreed with a laugh and Michonne shook her head as she took another spoonful of the heavenly dessert.

Rick cleared his throat and Michonne stared at him with a confused smile as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"You okay?" Michonne asked and Rick nodded clearing his throat again. "You're sweating." Michonne pointed out and Rick nodded again.

"It's hot in here." He mumbled as he indulged in another taste of the dessert.

It really _wasn't_. In fact Michonne had taken Rick's jacket, it was so chilly.

Rick's sudden sneeze made Michonne jump back and frown. It was graceless and _loud_ and he did _not_ cover his mouth.

Before Michonne could ask what was going on Rick downed his water before clearing his throat again.

"Rick?" Michonne asked as Rick reached for her water, emptying it in record time.

"I don't," Another loud, obnoxious sneeze, "Uh my throat and nose."

"So do you guys love this dessert or wh-_oh my_." The waitress paused when she saw Rick unbuttoning the second and third button on his shirt.

Michonne's sharp look caused the young waitress to look away from Rick's chest and at the floor.

"Michonne," Rick mumbled looking and feeling worse by the second.

Michonne looked back in horror as Rick's usually perfect face began to swell.

"What's in the dessert Erin?" Michonne demanded as she fumbled in her purse.

"Uh…" Erin mumbled nervously and she jumped when Michonne began to slap random contents of her purse onto the table.

"What. Is. In. The. Dessert. _Erin."_

"It's Emily, babe." Rick coughed out and Michonne hushed him.

"I don't know. W-why?" Emily stammered and Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't know _Emily_. Because I think my boyfriend is having a reaction to something he ate." Michonne explained frustratedly and Emily began to back away from the table.

"I'll go get the chef," Emily said as she hurried back into the kitchen, bumping into another table as she did.

"Here take this," Michonne instructed as she unscrewed the bottle of children's Benadryl, sticking the small straw from Rick's scotch in it. She kept it in her purse for Andre if his grass allergy ever got worse and she was grateful to have it now.

"How much?" Rick mumbled as Michonne placed the straw to his swollen lips.

"All of it." She instructed as she pushed the pink medicine towards him.

"You're- you're… dramatic." Rick complained as he took a leisurely sip of the bubblegum medication.

"I think I'm gonna call an ambulance," Michonne announced ignoring Rick's glare.

"You're _very_ dramatic."

"Okay and you're in Anaphylactic shock.".

Erin-, Emily came back with a very irritated Chef trailing behind her.

"What is the problem?" The chef asked through her very heavy French accent.

"What is in this dessert?" Michonne asked as she rubbed Rick's arm soothingly.

"No. I cannot tell a _customer_ my recipe! It is a family secret!"

"I don't give a _shit_ about a family secret." Michonne hissed and Rick let out a little laugh from around the straw.

"Okay," The chef said, her accent suddenly disappearing, "It's simple really. Sugar, cream, water, gelatin, and mangos."

"That's it?"

As far as Michonne and Rick knew he was only allergic to walnuts

"No nuts?" Michonne clarified and the haughty chef rolled her eyes.

"No nuts." She confirmed and Michonne looked back at Rick who was about halfway done with the bottle of Benadryl.

"Okay… Well, something he ate is making him like-," She cringed as Rick gave her his best smile despite his obvious discomfort, "Like this."

Michonne scooted out of the booth and grabbed Rick's hand.

"You have his credit card on file?" Michonne asked as she turned towards Emily.

"Uh, yes when he prepaid for the dessert."

"Alright then charge it for dinner. And give yourself a 25% tip. Any more and I have a mean, blonde lawyer who will come for you." Michonne warned as she pulled Rick out of the restaurant.

"So dramatic." Rick giggles as he stumbled behind Michonne, still sipping on his Benadryl cocktail.

* * *

"Ookay. Certainly wasn't expecting to see you two back here so soon." Doctor Reese said as she shut the curtain behind her.

"Are you the only doctor around here?" Michonne asked not caring how rude she sounded.

Like she predicted she and Rick were spending the night in the ER instead of in bed together.

"Small town," Dr. Reese smiled as she washed her hands at the sink, "How do you feel, Mr. Grimes?" She called out over her shoulder and Rick smiled as he continued to serenade Michonne.

"_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin 'world go round_!" He sang with a goofy smile as he attempted to grab Michonne from the hospital bed.

"He's been singing that for the last thirty minutes," Michonne informed her and Dr. Reese laughed.

"What, not a fan of Queen? Remember he had two bottles of Benadryl." Dr. Reese said as she pressed her fingers to the sides of Rick's throat.

"I've broken him haven't I?" Michonne mumbled miserably and Dr. Reese grinned.

"Quite the opposite. If you hadn't acted as quickly as you did, tonight could have ended up much worse."

_Worse_? Michonne didn't think that was possible.

"Good news is we figured out what the culprit is. Mangos are not your friend Mr. Grimes. Say ah please." Dr. Reese requested as she flashed a light in Rick's mouth.

"Ahhh-oh my God mangos! Michonne the _dessert_!" Rick cried and Michonne let out a little laugh.

"You're welcome to rest until the medicine wears off but if not, just stay away from overpriced mango desserts."

"The dessert." Rick sighed happily as he leaned back onto the pillow. At least the swelling in his face was going down.

"Thanks, Doc." Michonne smiled sadly as Dr. Reese walked out of the room with a squeeze on her shoulder.

"Don't look so sad Chonne. It's only 1in the morning. We can still _you know_." Rick said with a wiggle of his brows and Michonne couldn't help but laugh.

"No sir. We're going to rest here for tonight." Michonne said as she slipped off her shoes and climbed into the bed with Rick. He instantly wrapped his arms around her trying to accommodate her on the tiny bed.

"I'm sorry tonight was a bust," Rick said quietly as he took a deep breath inhaling the sweet smell of Michonne's hair.

"Yeah me too," Michonne mumbled into his chest disappointment raining over her.

They fell asleep to the sound of Rick humming the chorus of Fat Bottomed Girls.

* * *

Rick woke up first.

By the clock in the room it was currently 5 a.m. He looked at Michonne who despite spending the night in the ER worrying about him, looked as radiant as ever.

He wondered how inappropriate it would be to do what they had planned to do last night right here on the hospital bed.

"It would be very inappropriate Mr. Grimes." Doctor Reece said from across the room seeming to have read Rick's very thoughts.

"You're still here…" Rick grumbled as he sat up in the bed, careful not to wake Michonne up.

"Like I said before. _Small town_." Dr. Reese said with a wink and Rick groaned.

"These hospital beds are shit." He complained and Dr Reese rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'll be sure to let the board know that at our next meeting. I wanted to ask you, does your wife get night terrors often?"

Rick didn't have the energy to correct the wife slip up but he was worried about the question.

"No not since we've been together…" Rick answered not remembering a time she woke up from a nightmare.

"She woke up a few times screaming. One time a nurse came to check on her and another time you comforted her. You don't remember?"

"No I guess I don't." Rick frowned and Dr Reese hummed thoughtfully.

"My oldest had them well into her thirties. Still does. If you want I have the number of a great sleep therapist."

"Thanks." Rick smiled tensely and Dr. Reece gathered he wanted some time alone with Michonne.

"Mr. Grimes and I do mean this, I do not want to see you again anytime soon." Dr. Reece joked as she shook Rick's hand. She left the room but not before scribbling a number on a sticky note and tucking it into Michonne's purse.

"Hey baby." Rick cooed as he kissed Michonne's eyelids then the tip of her nose.

"Mmm. What time is it?" Michonne whispered, Rick's ministrations successfully waking her up.

"Early."

"Rick what time?" Michonne asked again and Rick sighed.

"A little past five. Are you ready to leave?" He asked and Michonne mumbled something incoherent before burrowing herself closer to him.

She was _so_ not a morning person.

"Yeah c'mon. Let's go." Rick insisted and Michonne pulled away and peaked an eye open.

"Your face." She breathed happily with a small grin.

"It was that bad huh?" Rick smiled as he held his hand on her cheek.

"You never saw it. I spent all night looking at it." Michonne said as she sat up and stretched her arms and legs.

"A whole day without the boys and we wasted it." Rick sighed as he raked his fingers through his messy curls.

"Maybe not. Zeke said he'll drop them off around 11. That's- about six hours from now." Michonne informed him and Rick smiled.

"That's plenty of time." Rick agreed and he jumped off the bed dramatically. "Well c'mon then woman!" Rick said as he collected Michonne into his arms.

"Rick!" Michonne squealed, mindful they were still in a hospital. "I can walk, you know. You were the patient here. Twice."

"You won't walk fast enough." Rick reasoned as he left the room with her cuddled in her arms.

Michonne couldn't find it in her to argue with him.

* * *

The anticipation in the car was palpable, they didn't keep much conversation during the drive back. They just listened to whatever local station was playing the best music. Ironically the station they settled on was playing Fat Bottomed Girls.

"We're here already," Michonne mumbled their 30-minute drive seemingly ending in moments.

She and Rick sat in the car for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"We should go in."

The bewildered look on Michonne's face made him backtrack.

"I have to pee." He added lamely and Michonne gave him a small smile.

They got to the door and Rick dropped the keys, twice.

Jokingly Michonne quipped, "Good thing nobody's after us, huh?"

Silence met with a delayed laugh, Rick stammered, "Right!?" Just as he stumbled through the door.

Before Michonne could tell Rick maybe they should hold off for the day, count their losses, Rick hurried to the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath Michonne made the trek up the stairs and into the bedroom.

She thought about slipping into a lingerie set but decided against it as she thought it might make her look like she was trying too hard.

She settled for one of Rick's shirts that hung a little loose on her and stumbled over to the mirror. Looking down she pulled the shirt over her belly and sighed.

She fixed her hair up, then down, then up again with an even bigger sigh. She flopped onto the bed and quickly began to arrange herself in what she hoped were seductive poses.

"No this is stupid" She grumbled resting her face in her hands as she heard the toilet flush.

Rick was mumbling to himself as he walked up the stairs. Something "manly", he kept telling himself to buck up.

When he got to the bedroom the lights were off.

"Hello?" He calls out inching towards the bed, she responds instantly.

"I'm here."

Steadily, Rick crawled onto the bed and the old springs let out a long creek. His hands found their way to Michonne's legs and she felt her stomach clench at his touch.

"Hi." He whispered and he can barely make her out in the darkness.

"Hello." Michonne breathes out hoping she was coming off more alluring and demure rather than bashful and unsure.

Rick caressed her face and she let out a breath. She knew he would never hurt her.

Mustering some more courage Michonne reached up and kissed him.

What started as a peck became more passionate with each second.

Michonne felt Rick's lips curl up into a smile against hers and she smiled back.

They kissed again, and Michonne's hands ease down Rick's torso and into his boxers. She could feel the fuzz of his bush and slowly her hands moved to his erection.

"_Fuck_," Rick mumbled his mind going blank at the first touch of a woman he'd had in over a year.

Michone worked her way up the shaft of his cock, settling at the tip.

Rick cried out again as Michonne swirled her fingers around in his precum until he finally took a hold of her.

She smiled victoriously. It seems she hadn't completely lost her touch.

Rick grabbed her waist and laid her on her back. He stared at her for a moment before he scooted off the bed and stood up to take off his underwear.

"Rick? Where'd you go?" Michonne whispered into the darkness.

"I'm here," Rick whispered as he flopped onto the bed next to her.

They giggled for a moment before Michonne climbed on top of him and kissed him soundly.

He thrust his cock against her clit, And Michonne moaned just as Rick attempted to slip off her panties.

She grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

"I-I got it." She stammered nervously as she moved her panties to the side.

Rick stopped for a second, slightly thrown by her response but waited patiently for her next move.

"Hey," Rick called out gently and Michonne found his eyes in the darkness. "I've got you." He assured her and Michonne smiled with a nod. They switched positions so Rick was on top again and Michonne was comforted by his weight on top of her.

He padded his fingers around her clit before dipping one in to make sure she was truly ready.

"I am," Michonne assured in a hurried whisper and Rick smiled against her neck.

Little did she know he was just biding time. He was still so nervous. What if she didn't find him pleasing?

"Please Rick please just-." Michonne couldn't push any words out as Rick entered her in one swift move.

"Okay?" He asked afraid that he had hurt her. She nodded against his shoulder but he still needed her verbal consent to continue. "Tell me you're okay."

"I'm okay." Michonne moaned as she felt her body stretch to accommodate Rick.

"I love you." Rick breathed as he began to thrust shallowly into her. This felt so much better than he ever could have imagined.

"I love you too," Michonne whispered back and she felt herself begin to tear up. _How cliche_. She could imagine Andrea chastising but she didn't care.

Michonne realized that every pain and heartache she ever felt, every painful memory- if it was the only way she could be with Rick just as she was at this moment she would gladly feel it all again.

The thought both frightened and excited her. She leaned up on her elbows to kiss Rick and he gave her a particularly rough thrust.

"Sorry." He mumbled when Michonne scratched at his back.

"Don't be," Michonne whispered back. No he should never apologize for feeling this _good_.

They made love until sleep became non-negotiable. And in the few times they did wake up they made the most of the hours they had until the boys would return.

At around 10:30 they missed a text message that came in from Ezekiel.

_Gonna take the boys with me to work if that's okay. Nothing too dangerous I promise. Won't be back until later tonight._

* * *

Rick woke up around 12 in a panic. He overslept and didn't feel like he had a right to feel so relaxed.

He listened for any sign of the boys being back and frowned when he heard nothing.

"Check your phone. We have another kid-free day courtesy of _King Ezekiel._" Michonne informed him from the doorway and Rick leaned against the bed frame with a smirk.

She looked delicious in only his shirt and a smile. She had her hair pulled away from her face and was watching him curiously.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rick asked and Michonne let out a laugh.

"I feel," Michonne sighed, not knowing how to quite answer that, "You hungry?"

"Come here." Rick requested ignoring her questions.

"Let's eat first," Michonne suggested and Rick sighed, throwing the blankets off him. He pulled on his boxers and followed Michonne downstairs.

The smell of fresh bread hit his nostrils and Rick laughed in disbelief.

"When did you find time to bake?" He asked as he stood in the kitchen.

"While you were sleeping. Now sit." Michonne demanded playfully and Rick spanked her before quickly taking a seat at the counter.

Rick watched as Michonne picked up a few random avocados from the basket of fruits and vegetables on the counter.

"But seriously, are you hungry?" Michonne asked again and Rick leaned against the counter with a smile.

"Of course. But I'm not hungry for avocados." Rick said with a wink and Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Sit back and I'll make the most instaworthy breakfast you've ever had," Michonne said with a flirtatious smile and Rick watched as his magnificent woman went to work.

She cut off two hearty pieces of bread and threw them into the toaster oven.

Next she took out two large brown eggs and placed them on the counter before reaching under the oven for a skillet.

"Please put me to work. I feel worthless over here." Rick pleaded and Michonne reared her head back and laughed.

"You are not very good at letting people spoil you." She chided and Rick gave her his most charming smile.

"Is that what this is Ms Gavins?"

Michonne Leanedin and kissed him and he hummed against her lips.

"Surely I can scramble an egg," Rick said with a dopey smile when she pulled away from him and she shook her head.

"We're not having scrambled eggs. We're having olive oil _fried_ eggs." She announced and Rick grinned at her excitement. "And I'm using the _good_ olive oil."

"You do spoil me," Rick said with a light laugh and he sat back and let her continue.

He watched as the muscles in her arms rippled as she expertly de-pitted and mashed avocados into a beautiful spread.

She even cut up some fruit for him to snack on while she cooked. She danced around to a song she could only hear and Rick noticed that she did have a little bit of a limp.

Yeaah he was responsible for _that_.

Rick had to laugh at himself. He hadn't felt this way in years. And if he was being honest with himself he hadn't _ever_ felt this way. He knew this lightness in his heart had everything with the woman in front of him.

"I've got a job for you officer," Michonne said over her shoulder and Rick sat up attentively. "Butter the toast." She said with a wink and Rick got up immediately. He reached inside the fridge and pulled out a roll of butter.

"I'll tell you what I'd much rather butter.." Rick regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

_Jesus_, why did any woman let him touch them ever?

Michonne touched his arm and smiled. "I need you full of food for what I've got planned for us today."

Rick paused his work and watched her.

She had the confidence of 100 women now.

Rick turned her around and when she began to weakly protest about the eggs he hushed her with a single look. Rick dropped onto his knees and pulled her panties down, grabbing handfuls of her glorious ass.

"Rick," Michonne whispered and he stared up at her, his blue eyes clearer than ever.

He didn't answer her.

He ate her until her belly was warm and her legs were weak.

The only sounds in the cabin were the sounds of a truly satisfied man and woman.

That and of course the sound of burnt, forgotten eggs.

* * *

_**Woohoo I did it! I was so nervous about this chapter but I'm glad to finally have it out in the world. I hope I did them justice :) I loved writing a jealous Rick and protective Michonne. Anywho I will probably post another chapter soon this week. **_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Nina **_


	27. When You Love Someone, You Fight

_**Author's Note: Hello! I broke this up into two chapters because together it was kinda lengthy. But anyways we pick up the night after Michonne and Rick were together. And everything is going great! Right...?**_

* * *

"I think we should get off the floor," Michonne suggested as she stared up at the kitchen ceiling.

The eggs were long forgotten and the floor was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Right. You first."

Michonne smiled as she pushed herself up and off the floor, turning to give Rick a hand.

"We're too old for that shit," Rick complained as he pressed on his lower back.

"Speak for yourself _old man_."

"_Old man_? I'm only five years older than you! I'm pretty sure we're part of the same generation Michonne."

"_Okay boomer_."

Rick rolled his eyes as he pulled on his boxers.

"You spend too much time with Carl." He mumbled as he inspected the charred remains of what could have been a great meal.

"Such a waste." Michonne pouted as she came to stand next to him and Rick shrugged.

"I ate." He reminded her and Michonne felt her cheeks get warm. "I wanted to ask you, do you get nightmares often?"

"Nightmares?"

"Night terrors." He amended and Michonne frowned before quickly fixing her face into a tight smile.

"What a random question." She said blowing him off. She began to busy herself cleaning around the kitchen and Rick knew he had brought up a sore subject for her.

"Not really random. You had a few last night- at the hospital." Rick explained watching her carefully.

"Right… Well I started to get them right after my mother died and they never stopped. Now you know, satisfied?" Michonne snapped quietly as she threw the pan into the sink.

"Woah, not really. I just want to help Michonne." Rick said quietly, hoping to remind her they were on the same team.

Michonne stopped her scrubbing and turned to look at him.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just another thing to add to my tapestry of fucked up memories and habits."

"I didn't bring it up to judge you. It just worried me." Rick insisted and Michonne let out a breath.

"I know. I'll be okay. There's not exactly a 'cure' for fucked up childhood memories." Michonne said with a little laugh and Rick frowned.

He decided to drop it for now but the conversation was nowhere near done.

"Do you think you'd ever want to marry me?" Rick asked and even he was surprised by his words.

Michonne turned to face him completely, a deep frown etched on her face.

"Did _you_ hit your head at any point in the last 48 hours?" Michonne asked quite seriously and Rick smiled at her.

"Answer the question."

"You're still coming down from the Benadryl that's it," Michonne concluded as she turned back towards the dishes and Rick stepped forward grabbing her hand.

"I am in sound mind while asking this." Rick insisted and Michonne looked his face over before giving him a sly smile.

"Sex was that good huh?" Michonne teased and Rick blushed and held his head down.

"It was. But that's irrelevant. Answer the question Ms. Gavins."

Michonne knew her answer. Of course, she knew her answer, but this still felt like a trap...

"We've only been dating for two months. It would be too soon."

"I didn't ask you if you'd marry me today, I asked you if you'd _ever _marry me. Semantics Michonne _Renée_."

"No." She answered bluntly and Rick pulled away from her like she burned him.

In a way he supposed she did.

"Alright." He swallowed and headed towards the stairs.

"Jesus Rick, what did you expect me to say?!" Michonne called after him as she dropped more dishes into the sink.

"I guess I didn't expect you to say that!" He yelled from the top of the stairs and Michonne glared up at him.

"Oh c'mon you don't think I know what this is? You're coming down from the sex high and I'm not going to indulge you."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to marry me this second! I asked if you ever wanted to marry me." Rick yelled back his voice bouncing off the walls and Michonne cringed.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you yell at me," Michonne argued back and Rick threw his hands up.

"Then let me walk away." Rick pleaded suddenly, very exhausted.

"Are we seriously fighting about this?" Michonne asked, unwilling to yield.

"Yes Michonne. When two people love each other they fight, right?" Rick said repeating her own words and Michonne thought about going up to him.

When he turned and closed the door behind him Michonne figured she should give him some time alone.

Michonne didn't think she was in the wrong on this. It was too soon, and her as a wife? Probably a catastrophe.

She cursed when she felt tears of frustration prickle in her eyes. She took a moment to compose her self when her phone vibrated across the kitchen table. Wiping at her eyes she hurried to the phone hoping to catch the call.

Michonne frowned when she saw it was Anita, Mike's mom.

Anita Freeman was a cold woman with unrealistic expectations for everyone in her life except for her son. She was oblivious to Mike's behavior- or so she acted, and even more unaware of the damage of her own actions.

Michonne thought about denying the call but then she remembered the emails from Anita she deleted. The other phone calls she screened and letters she threw away.

So she answered.

"Anita." Michonne sighed and she could hear a man talking on the other end.

"Uh yes Michonne?" Anita sniffled and Michonne was put off for a moment. Anita Freeman was the epitome of an ice queen, and it seemed Michonne had caught her on an off day.

"Hello Anita," Michonne repeated softly, something seemed off.

Silence.

"Anita?"

"Michael." She breathed out and Michonne clutched the phone a little tighter. Just the mention of his name gave Michonne a visceral reaction.

Anita took a deep breath and Michonne braced herself for the worst.

"He had been… _struggling_ for a while," Anita began and Michonne took a seat at the kitchen table, "He's like his father that way."

It was no secret that Michael Freeman SR. was a fan of hard drugs, fast women and bad business deals.

"Is he in rehab then?" Michonne asked not really in the mood to discuss Mike's ongoing drug issues.

"ICU," Anita replied bluntly and Michonne shut her eyes tight as she fought for the right words.

"What happened?"

"There was an accident."

"What _kind _of accident?"

Silence.

"He was drinking. He got in a car accident- he was the only one that got hurt." Anita explained and Michonne felt light-headed.

"He's dying," Michonne concluded glumly and she heard Anita take a deep breath.

"They want to take his organs- the ones he didn't completely_ fuck up_," Anita mumbled bitterly and Michonne thought she might be sick, "They're just giving us more time."

_Us?_

"What exactly is it you want me to do Anita?" Michonne whispered into the phone and Michonne heard Rick coming down the stairs.

"You and Andre come and say goodbye. I won't let them rip him open until you come."

Michonne cringed at Anita's bluntness.

"Anita I can't do that. I-."

"Excuse me you can't? My son is _dying _ and _you can't_?" Anita growled and her true colors began to shine through her grief. "Are you really going to deny my grandson a chance to say goodbye to his father? You're going to let him miss out on saying goodbye because you and Michael broke up?"

Michonne let out a disbelieving laugh as she pulled at her hair roughly. Anger and anxiety were fighting each other for dominance in her mind.

Rick came into the kitchen and went to the fridge in search of a snack. Sensing Michonne anxiety Rick turned and gave her his full attention

He was still upset but she was still, undoubtedly the love of his life.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly and Michonne shook her head.

"Andre cannot miss something he never had. He cannot say goodbye to someone he never knew." Michonne hissed and it seemed that anger won.

"Michonne listen-."

"No you listen Anita. You don't get to bully me into this." Michonne said and she hated herself for the tears that slipped out her eyes.

Rick was at her side immediately resting his hand on her leg but not asking any further questions.

Even Rick had an experience with Anita Freeman. A family visit to the park ended in a shouting match when Anita accused Michonne and Rick of having an impossible, 3-year long affair. She even dared to question the paternity of Andre.

He was surprised Michonne had kept it together this long.

"Michonne I am asking you to do what's right." Anita pleaded and Michonne grabbed Rick's hand simply to keep her from falling over.

"Fine," Michonne whispered and Rick desperately longed to know what Michonne had just agreed to.

"Good. I'll expect to see you soon then. We're at a hospital in Buckhead-."

"We're in Montana right now. We drove up a week ago." Michonne mumbled her stomach turning violently.

"Make it here quick. I can arrange for you and Andre to fly."

"That will be fine," Michonne whispered her whole body beginning to ache as she began to realize everything that was happening.

"I'll expect to see you soon."

Anita disconnected the call and Michonne slammed her phone onto the table.

"What happened?" Rick dared to ask again as Michonne stood up from the table.

"Mike- is dying. They're going to take him off of life support when Andre and I get there." Michonne mumbled as she headed towards the stairs. She had said it so casually like she was explaining the weather to someone that Rick wondered if he had heard her right.

"Michonne, wait. Just sit down for a minute." Rick pleaded as he followed Michonne into their bedroom. She began to pack with no real finesse stuffing shirts and dresses into her suitcase with urgency.

"Michonne slow down." Rick stood in front of the closet hoping to slow her down but she only moved around him.

"No time," Michonne whispered and Rick looked at her sadly.

"I know this hurts, baby, but let's just sit for a minute."

"There's. No. Time." Michonne repeated a little harsher and Rick stopped her just as she was about to dump the rest of her clothes in the suitcase.

"You can take a second. Please." Rick insisted as he pulled her down onto the foot of the bed. Michonne stared down at her hands before looking up at Rick.

"It was a car accident. Anita said he was the only one who got hurt so I guess that's good." Michonne laughs but quickly feels bad about it. "I have to go Rick."

Rick frowned as he considered his next words, he wasn't sure if he was in the right to be asking this but he knew that she deserved his honesty.

"No you don't." He said quietly and Michonne gave him a confused look. "You don't owe him or Anita anything."

"That may be true but Andre-."

"It's like you said. Andre can't miss what he never had."

Michonne thought about this for a moment before shaking her head.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Wouldn't I? Did I not just bury my ex-wife?" Rick reminded her and Michonne shook her head even harder.

"It's not the same, Rick!"

"Why because Lori 'just' cheated on me and didn't beat me, I wouldn't understand?" Rick asked and he regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.

Michonne stood up and moved away from Rick like he was diseased.

"Fuck you Rick Grimes." Michonne spat as she continued her task of packing.

"Michonne I didn't mean-."

"Why are you against me going? I was there for you, I was there For Carl. Is this some sort of sick jealousy thing?"

"_What_, no?!"

"Is it because I said no?" Michonne asked and Rick felt the sting of her rejection coming back.

"I just want to protect you, protect Andre," Rick answered honestly and Michonne rolled her eyes.

"From who, Anita Freeman? From _Mike_? Well don't worry I've dealt with Anita for years and Mike is dead."

Michonne managed to get all her things in her suitcase and zipped it up.

Rick followed behind her as she went into the room Andre and Carl shared. She began packing up Andre's things and Rick wished they could start this whole afternoon over.

"I'm going. Andre is going, and it's happening with or without your support." Michonne announced knowing Rick was watching her from the doorway.

"Well you know I don't approve," Rick said quietly and he wasn't sure if he was helping or just adding gas to the absolute wildfire that was this argument.

"Good thing your opinion doesn't matter," Michonne mumbled as she gave him a watery smile. Luckily Andre didn't have a lot of things so she made quick work of getting his stuff together.

"Hey," Rick called as she walked past him into the hallway. She reluctantly stopped and Rick stood behind her.

This all felt awful.

Michonne's conversation with Anita, Mike's death. Their argument.

"I love you." He said not knowing what else to say. He realized asking her to stay might be selfish but he didn't like the idea of her and Andre leaving. Even if it was to say goodbye to Mike.

"Let's go pick up the boys."

* * *

Andre threw an uncharacteristic tantrum when Michonne came to pick him up. He fought her every step of the way to the car and at one point Michonne felt like falling on the ground and crying with him.

"What's going on dad?" Carl asked as he came to stand in Ezekiel's front yard, having heard Andre's breakdown from the guest room.

"Michonne and Andre are leaving," Rick answered gruffly as he fought with himself to go run and help.

"You mean we're all leaving…?" Carl corrected still not understanding Andre's breakdown.

"They're leaving," Rick answered and Carl frowned.

"Dad?"

Michonne managed to buckle Andre into his car seat and Ezekiel was still trying to get information out of either Michonne or Rick.

"You still had a week left. What happened?"

Michonne and Rick exchanged a glance before looking away.

"Mike is dying. He will be taken off life support as soon as we get back." Michonnne explained under her breath although she was sure if Andre heard her she knew he wouldn't understand.

"Oh sister," Ezekiel whispered and Michonne held up her hand not wanting any sympathy.

"Can you take us to the airport?" Michonne requested and he looked over at Rick who looked like he was in some serious pain.

"Is everything okay?" Ezekiel asked worried about his favorite couple.

"Can you?" Michonne huffed and Ezekiel nodded.

"Carl come say goodbye," Rick called his son over and Carl ran over instantly.

It pained both Michonne and Rick to see Carl was crying as well.

"You're leaving?" Carl mumbled miserably and Michonne instantly pulled him into a hug. "Why?"

"Something happened," Michonne whispered into the top of his hair and Carl held her even tighter.

"Why can't we all go then?" Carl offered and Michonne shook her head sadly. "What happened?" He asked, pulling away from their hug and Michonne wiped at his tears.

"I'll see you when you guys get back. Stay and enjoy the rest of the time here."

Michonne insisted, not answering Carl's question. Carl shook his head and cried even harder.

"Not possible."

Michonne touched Carl's cheek and he desperately wished someone would just tell him exactly what was going on.

Michonne watched on sadly as Rick had his own conversation with Andre. Andre pulled at the straps of his car seat in a desperate, yet ultimately futile attempt to get to Rick.

Rick just kissed his tiny hands and said something to him that seemed to calm him down momentarily.

"We have to go now if you want to make the flight," Ezekiel informed them regretfully and Michonne nodded.

"Read up on your comics while I'm gone. I expect a full synopsis when we see each other again." Michonne instructed Carl as she gave him one last hug.

"Michonne you don't have to do this alone." Carl insisted and Michonne almost laughed at how much he sounded like his father.

"See you soon," Michonne promised as she climbed into the passenger seat willing herself to stare ahead.

"I'll see you soon buddy okay," Carl said as he tried to say goodbye to Andre.

"Now please. See you now please." Andre cried not understanding why he and his mother were leaving without Carl and Rick.

"We gotta go," Ezekiel mumbled as he started the car.

Carl shut the door and walked away just as Andre began to cry again. Michonne tried to comfort him from the front seat but Andre wasn't having any of it. She turned around and fought off her own tears as they pulled away from Ezekiel's property.

"Can you please tell me why I just had to witness that horrendous goodbye back there? Tell me why you and Rick didn't even _touch_ each other?" Ezekiel asked, over Andre's cries and Michonne cringed. She felt sick again.

"I don't feel like talking, Zeke."

"No? Well we've got an hour-long drive to the airport so start talking."

* * *

They talked a majority of the car ride. She told him about everything from Mike's abuse, Rick and Lori's story and the shooting, and everything in between right up until that afternoon.

And while saying it out loud it was hard to believe that just a few hours ago everything was going good- going _amazing_.

"I've fucked it up haven't I? Michonne cried as they pulled into the parking spot at the airport.

Thankfully car rides still did their magic with Andre and he had fallen asleep about 20 minutes into the car ride. This left 40 minutes for Ezekiel and Michonne to have their no holds barred conversation.

"No sister. But you've two have got to get out of your own way." Ezekiel said softly as he handed Michonne yet another tissue.

"We said some nasty things to each other." Michonne eked out and Ezekiel smiled.

"I'm sure you've both said worse. But tell me, why did you insist on doing this alone. You know this will be very difficult for you and Andre. Why suffer alone?"

Michonne frowned and thought about it for a moment, when she came up short she just shrugged.

"He asked me to marry him."

This caught Ezekiel's attention and he grinned widely.

"Well not really… he asked if I ever wanted to marry him and I said no." Michonne corrected herself and Ezekiel hit her across the arm harshly. "Shit!" Michonne hissed and the two adults looked behind them, thankful to find Andre was still asleep.

"Ahh my auntie rolls in her grave at your stupidity. _Why_ Michonne?"

"Because me as a wife? I would be disastrous."

"No. You as Mike's wife would have been disastrous. You as Rick's wife? _Destined_."

Michonne thought about his words for a moment before she took a deep breath.

God he was right, not that she would ever tell him.

"He'll come back to you. And if I know Rick like I think I do he's probably on his way now." Ezekiel prophesied and Michonne wasn't too sure.

"I need to face Anita and Mike by myself. One last time." Michonne whispered to herself and Ezekiel shook his head.

"The thing is Michonne when you're in love with someone you don't have to do these things alone. It's a magnificent perk of love."

It was quiet for a moment, just the sound of ascending and descending planes filled the air.

"Thank you Zeke. I appreciate you." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before unbuckling herself.

He helped Michonne unload her and Andre's luggage and carefully untangledAndre without disturbing his sleep.

She declined his offer for help inside the airport and she left with a promise to message him when they landed.

As he watched the closest thing he had to a sister and nephew leave he realized that Michonne on her own, was a well-oiled machine. She learned to do everything on her own after years of being forced to do so. He just wished she could understand she didn't _have _to do it alone anymore.

When Ezekiel got home from the airport he went directly to check on Carl and Rick. He was met with an empty and clean cabin and a note with their keys.

Carl and Rick were on their way home.

Ezekiel smiled as he put down the note.

"Go get her."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so you remember when I said everything was going to be a lot happier? Well I lied lol but only kinda. There's no rainbow without a little rain, right? Hang in there and thank you for reading. I appreciate it so much. Remember Richonne is endgame forever and always **

**Nina :)**


	28. Home

_**Author's Note: Do you hate me? I'm sorry for the drama but it will get better. They always come out of it together so don't you worry your pretty little head. Also about our girl Michonne I've written her as having endured a lot of trauma in this story. I believe that some of the most compassionate, and selfless people have the saddest stories and broken hearts. I love Michonne and I love Rick but t**__**hey are by no means perfect. Especially in this story lol **__**Anywaaaays here we go :)**_

* * *

The car ride back home was quiet.

Carl kept his headphones in and stared anywhere but at his father.

Rick knew that Carl was upset they didn't go with Michonne and Andre. And even Rick announcing they would be leaving that night didn't ease his anger.

"Carl." Rick rasped as they cruised on the highway. He tapped his arm and Carl yanked out one earbud. "Let's talk."

Carl stopped his music and pulled out his other earbud.

"Are you going to tell me exactly what happened?" Carl asked and Rick clenched the steering wheel tighter.

"As much as I can, yes."

Carl waited patiently to explain how this week went haywire so quickly.

He and Ezekiel had concocted a plan days ago for him and Andre to spend some time away from their parents. He was hoping that time alone would propel their relationship even further, there was no use in delaying the Inevitable.

He had seen his grandmother's ring in his father's sock drawer while he was raiding for a pair.

He knew it was just a matter of time.

So he needed to know what the _hell_ happened.

"We got in a fight."

"Yeah no shit dad." Carl snapped back and Rick's eye twitched.

He would allow the anger… for now.

"We both said something's we probably wish we didn't," Rick explained and Carl rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me how you fucked this one up?" Carl hissed fully irritated with his father and the situation.

Rick roughly pulled the car over to the shoulder throwing the hazards on.

"No. You can be mad about this, mad about your mother and you can certainly still be mad about the shooting. But you will _not_ disrespect me. I am still your father." Rick hissed and Carl folded his arms over his chest and he took a deep breath.

Rick stared at the side of Carl's face as cars flew by them. Finally Carl looked over apologetically.

"This is just not how I thought this vacation was going to go. I thought you and Michonne would be married at the end of it- at the very least engaged.

Rick's eyes widened at the admission, Carl certainly wasn't some naive boy.

"You would have been okay with that?"

"What? Of course. Mom had Shane before she died, it's what she wanted. Why aren't you allowed to have what you want?"

It was a good question. Rick let out a laugh and rubbed at his eyes. God this was a tiring day.

"She said no. When I asked her." Rick admitted and Carl frowned.

"She did? You asked her with the ring and everything?"

Rick smiled at the fact that Carl had seen the ring. There was no keeping a secret with Him

"No I didn't ask with the ring. And if we want to get real technical I didn't exactly ask her to marry me."

"Huh?"

"I asked if she ever would _want_ to marry me," Rick explained and Carl let out a long sigh.

"That's a dumb question dad."

Yeah he knew that now.

"We shouldn't waste any more time. Even if she doesn't want to see us we should still be there."

Rick smiled and carefully pulled back onto the highway. He had such an emotionally intelligent son and he was glad to have Carl's voice of reason.

When they were a little further down the road Carl spoke again.

"She'll say yes. If you ask again- and ask _right_. She'll say yes." Carl promised and Rick sincerely hoped so.

They sat alone with their thoughts for a moment until their song, What Makes You Beautiful, came on and Rick turned it up to an obnoxious level.

He and Carl sang without shame until a call from Glenn cut into the Bluetooth.

"Hey Glenn." Rick greeted with a smile glad to hear from his friend.

"Rick," Glenn mumbled and Rick was immediately on alert, "There was an accident. Maggie-."

"Glenn?" Rick whispered horrified of what he would say next.

"They have to deliver the baby now. And I know you guys are on vacation but."

"We're on our way back now." Rick quickly explained, wanting nothing more but to be with his family in that instant.

"Okay. I-I've got to go. The Doctor is coming to talk to us." Glenn stammered nervously before disconnecting the call.

Rick drove a little more urgently.

They had two reasons to get home now.

* * *

True to her word Anita had a car waiting for Michonne and Andre as soon as they landed. Michonne noticed she had a few messages from Rick and Andrea but she ignored them as she climbed into the backseat of the car with Andre.

"Mama we're home?" Andre asked as he nestled himself into her chest.

Michonne sighed and held him a little closer.

"Almost baby. We have to… we have to go see your dad." Michonne tried to explain and referring to Mike as his father felt so foreign.

"Carl.." he pouted sadly and Michonne rubbed his back.

"I know baby."

It was a thirty-minute drive from the airport to the hospital in Buckhead. The driver made good time and the traffic was unusually light for a weekday.

Anita met them in the hospital lobby and tried to reach for Andre instantly. He shied away from her touch and Michonne smiled secretly.

Andre knew who his real grandmas were.

"Alright then." Anita swallowed bitterly and she guided them back to where Mike was.

He looked small laying there in the bed. Most of his body was bandaged and he was completely dependent on the machines to live.

Michonne stood at the doorway and held Andre tighter.

"Go on then," Anita demanded a little impatiently and Michonne took a hesitant step forward.

She willed herself to keep walking until she stood over him. He was so powerless laying there. She faintly wondered if this is how he felt over her all those years.

"Mama." Andre whimpered put off by his father appearance.

"I can't do this," Michonne mumbled as she began to back away but Anita was there in an instant.

"You have to say something. It's the least he deserves." Anita insisted and Michonne shook her head disbelievingly.

"I shouldn't have come here," Michonne whispered to herself as she tried to back away.

"You will give him the respect he deserves," Anita demanded as her bony hand took hold of Michonne's arm.

Michonne just looked down at her hand and then up at Anita with a dark frown.

Without losing her hold on Andre she shoved Anita away from her and onto the ground.

"Don't," Michonne warned when it looked like Anita was going to take a go at her. "I only brought Andre here because I wanted to give him a chance to say goodbye." She felt Andre's tears on her shoulder and her rage burned. "No use in saying goodbye to a stranger, right?"

"Still his father," Anita mumbled and Michonne glowered down at her.

"This will be the last time you ever see my son," Michonne advised her and Anita pulled herself up, dusting off herself before she stood in front of Michonne.

"You were never good enough for him," Anita said as she looked at Michonne with disdain.

"Probably not Anita. But I will not let you make me feel inferior anymore. I know my worth, as a mother and as a woman. You raised a horrible man. He loved money and drugs. He loved sleeping with other women… and men."

Anita flinched and Michonne knew she hit a nerve.

Men named Michael Freeman were never known for their fidelity.

"And he loved beating me. He loved making me feel weak. I just thank God he's not around to do it again to some other poor soul."

"Get out," Anita growled and Michonne did so happily. "And don't expect to see another _dime _from us."

Michonne turned and smiled at her.

"We don't need it. And Anita? Pull the damn plug and let them have his organs. Don't let his death be completely in vain."

She left the room and officially began to put the whole Freeman family behind her.

Michonne realized at that moment she wanted to be with her _real_ family desperately. She wanted to be near her father and her mom. She wanted to be near Andrea and Maggie and Glenn. Hell she even missed her idiot stepbrothers.

"Rick," Michonne whispered reaching into her pocket for her phone. She saw that she had three missed calls and voicemails from Rick and 2 from Andrea.

She continued out of the waiting room before she decided to listen to the voicemails.

It was probably best to see what he had to say before she called, he might not even want her to call.

Rick's voice filled the speaker and Michonne instantly felt at ease, she wondered if Andre could hear because he settled down as well.

_Hi. I'm not sure why I called. Maybe it was just to hear your voice. You and Andre left a little while ago with Ezekiel. _

There's a pause and Michonne heard him take a breath.

_Carl is upset. We're at different corners of the cabin not talking with one another. Or at least he's not talking to me. If you were here you would have our asses straight that's for sure. _

He laughs and Michonne smiles.

_I'm sorry. _

The voicemail ends and Michonne immediately plays the next.

_We're coming. Me and Carl packed up and we're coming home. It didn't feel right without you guys. Nothing feels right without you. I never should have let you go by yourself. I never should have stopped you from going. So we're on our way. I love you Michonne._

_I just hope we're not too late. _

She played the next one.

_Michonne it's Maggie._

She immediately stopped the message and dialed Rick. Straight to voicemail. She tried Carl and then Glenn with no avail. She stood up and collected her and Andre's bags.

She was ready to order an Uber when Andrea called.

"Michonne we've been trying to get a hold of you," Andrea said in a rushed breath and Michonne felt like she was going to be sick.

She would never forgive herself if something happened and she wasn't there.

"Your friend Maggie got into some sort of accident. They have to deliver the baby now."

"Rick and Carl?"

"I helped them get plane tickets. They're in the air now. Michonne what happened?" Andrea asked and Michonne cringed.

"Later. Send the address to the hospital."

"Done. And Michonne, hurry."

* * *

Glenn came out into the waiting room with a tired smile and his hands clasped in front of him.

"Well it's a boy! But of course you all knew that… he's breathing on his own now and Maggie is resting. We're all out of the woodworks." He announced and their small family celebrated. Glenn's mother and father stood up to hug him followed by Hershal and Maggie's mother, Annette.

Beth hugged Aaron and Michonne watched with a quiet smile.

Her and Delilah had been sitting with each other and Andre had quickly fallen asleep in Delilah's arms.

Michonne was glad Delilah didn't ask too many questions about why she wasn't with Rick. She just accepted her as she always did and let her sit quietly.

Stubborn little Maggie wanted to hang one last thing in the nursery without the presence or help of Glenn. She had fallen off of the step stool and had broken her wrist in two places, the pain-induced and early labor.

Poor Glenn rallied the troops as he was so afraid that the accident would leave him without a by or wife. But the Rhee and Greenelast name had some history and strength behind it too. Both Maggie and baby Parker pulled through beautifully.

"Uh I figured grandparents could come in first and then.. maybe we go in shifts?" Glenn suggested and everyone readily agreed.

Glenn left with his and Maggie's parents and everyone remaining in the waiting room talked amongst themselves.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Michonne announced and Delilah smiled at her as she continued to rock Andre.

"Ok honey."

Michonne stood up and passed the waiting room, touching Andre and Delilah's shoulders as she did.

She had hoped to get a hold of Rick but figured some air couldn't hurt.

She dialed him but like before the call went straight to voicemail. She didn't think they were still on the plane. It was about a three and a half hour flight from Bozeman Airport to Hartfield, and Andrea sent her their Itineraries. They should be here by now, right?

Michonne decided to try again if only just to hear Rick's voicemail message and her heart jumped when he answered.

"Rick." She breathed into the receiver glad that he answered.

"I'm glad to see you." He answered and Michonne frowned. "Behind you."

Michonne turned around and smiled.

Her boys.

Carl stepped in first, wrapping his arms around Michonne.

"Didn't get to finish all the comic books but I tried."

Michonne pulled back and kissed his forehead.

"Andre nearly died without you," Michonne informed him and Carl rolled his eyes although Michonne could tell he was flattered to know Andre missed him...

"It's only been a couple of hours." Carl reminded her and Michonne shrugged.

"But we all know that's years for Andre." Carl smiled and looked over to where his dad stood apprehensively.

"I'm gonna go in." He announced although he was sure they didn't hear him.

Once they were alone Michonne decided that they were too far apart. She walked towards him until they were only a breath apart.

They both stared at each other until Rick leaned in to kiss her cheek. He just needed to touch her- feel that she was still with him.

As he did Michonne held her hand on his cheek and light pushed him away.

She looked in his eyes and when she saw dejection, and silent resignation her heart broke.

He thought she was rejecting him.

She just gave him a small smile before redirecting his lips to hers.

With each second they kissed they said what they should have said earlier.

_I'm sorry_

_I love you _

_I'm scared_.

But when they pulled back and Rick rested his forehead against hers. He could only say one thing.

"Thank you."

Michonne rested her head on his chest- just above his heart and listened for a while.

"I got your messages." She whispered and Rick nodded. "I shouldn't have left without you."

Rick pulled away from her and frowned. "I shouldn't have asked you not to."

They were quiet for a moment, just holding each other. Glad to be in each other's presence.

"I want you to ask again." Michonne requested quietly and Rick's brows pressed together in confusion. "Rick ask me again."

As realization hit him, his first smile of the night graced his lips.

"Will you marry me?"

He pressed the Saphire ring into her palm and she looked down at it. It was simple, elegant and well-loved. It would be the most beautiful thing she ever owned.

"Yes."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Richonne **__**is endgame duh. This story is coming to its end no doubt but I still have some happy endings to write don't worry. Michonne was tripping when she said she didn't want to marry Rick, all that bullshit with Mike had her thinking she wasn't right for marriage. Let the record show Michonne is a great wife lol. Anyways next chapter is engagement news (not to overshadow the birth of Parke Rhee lol) and some other good fluffy happiness.**_

_**Lord knows we all need it.**_

_**Stay safe and Happy Easter! :) **_


	29. The Engagement Dinner

Author's Note: HeEeyYyyyy how ya'll doing? Anyways it has been a while! Sorry I actually am pretty much done writing this story and have posted none of it like an asshole lol. I have another Richonne story that I want to post soon, hopefully this week. Anyways please accept this and I hope 2020 hasn't been too horrible to you. Wash your hands, stay home, wear a mask all that :)

* * *

Michonne didn't wear the ring at first.

She said it was too beautiful to wear, to which Rick replied, "It's not more beautiful than its owner. Wear it."

Next, she said she didn't want to upstage Glenn and Maggie with the engagement news.

He couldn't argue with that, Maggie was _not _the one to piss off, so he allowed her to keep it tucked in the box for a few weeks.

But tonight was the night they were telling everyone.

Dinner at Rick's house with a meal prepared by Michonne that took 48 hours to fully prepare.

No more excuses, everyone that was dear to them would know tonight.

Hours before everyone was due to the house Michonne paced around the bedroom nervously twisting the ring around her finger.

"You got the wine?" She asked and Rick couldn't help but smile at her nervousness.

"Yes, a whole case."

She nodded but continued her pacing.

They'd already talked with Carl and Andre weeks ago and of course, there was no objection from either of the boys. They were already brothers in every sense of the word and they couldn't wait to all live together.

"You'll put a hole in the floor with all that pacing," Rick warned, sounding just like Delilah Grimes. "Come over here." Rick requested and Michonne stopped her walking back and forth to look at him.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked and Rick looked down at his tan work uniform.

"This…?" He mumbled cautiously but quickly shook his head when Michonne's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "No right. A suit or maybe… a tux?"

Michonne sighed and dramatically fell onto the bed.

"Wear what you want." She huffed and Rick smiled and sat up on the bed.

"How about you pick out what I wear?" He offered to know Michonne likely wanted some more control in this situation.

"That jean shirt." She mumbled and Rick smiled at the memories that were made in _that jean shirt. _"That's my favorite thing you wear. Second to nothing of course." She smiled and Rick leaned over to kiss her.

"Don't worry the food is gonna be great, Carol covered the desserts. And if how much I paid for it says anything, the wine will be good too." Rick promised and Michonne ran her fingers through his curls right at the nape of his neck.

"I meant to ask. Why didn't Lori ever get this?" Michonne questioned as she held her hand out in front of them, admiring the vintage sapphire ring.

"Mom never offered it. She said she would either give it to me or Aaron when she had that _feeling." _

"That _feeling_ huh?"

There was no denying Delilah Grimes has great intuition. "When did she get the feeling?" Michonne asked with a small smile and Rick smirked.

"The night before Carl's party," Rick answered and Michonne's smile widened.

"We weren't even dating yet." She reminded him and Rick shrugged.

"She just knew."

Michonne was honored to wear the ring that adorned Delilah's finger for so many years.

"Are you doing okay?" Rick asked as Michonne sat up from the bed a little. She paused when her head began to spin but mustered a smile for Rick, trying to ease his worries.

"I'm alright, just moving a little slower. Worried about tonight I guess." She admitted and Rick wasn't convinced.

"You've been moving a bit slower since Montana. Is your head okay?"

Michonne rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed completely.

"I hit my head _one time_. If it was that I'm sure I would have felt the repercussions earlier. It's been a month."

Rick frowned and decided to put it on the back burner for now.

"You haven't been having any more night terrors," Rick said, wanting to shift the mood from worry to praise. "That's something to celebrate."

Michonne couldn't deny that her work with her sleep therapist was doing wonders for her sleep. That and her daily dose of dick helped keep the nightmares away. That was a Mary Poppins song, right?

"I don't think I ever knew what a full eight hours of sleep could do for you." Michonne joked and Rick smiled.

"I just can't wait for the fancy dinner you made for us. Tell me how to say it again? Ca-Casstle?"

Michonne smiled and leaned in close to his lips. "Cassoulet." She repeated in perfect French and Rick blushed.

Is there anything this woman couldn't do?

"Say something else." Rick pleaded trying to move in for a taste of her lips and Michonne pulled back with a laugh.

"J'ai besoin de verfier la nourriture." She whispered and Rick groaned at how sexy French sounded coming from her mouth.

"What," Rick licked his lips and moved in closer, "Does that mean?"

"It means I need to go check on the food," Michonne explained with a wink as she slipped off the bed and towards the door.

Michonne laughed at the tortured look on Rick's face and quickly moved back to the bed to give him a complacent kiss. Taking the opportunity Rick grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him.

"Riiick I need to check on the food. You realize that I spent over 200 hundred dollars on this meal?"  
"Okay and?" Rick asked as he began to fumble with the button on her jeans.

"_And_ I used your credit card."

Rick stopped at once and frowned. He was seriously debating with himself to let them ruin 200 dollars worth of _expensive _french ingredients that they had to get from an _expensive _French store in _Atlanta_.

"You can't be serious." Michonne frowned when she realized Rick was debating with himself on whether he was going to let her go check on the food.

"Alright go." He conceded with a childish pout. Michonne hurried off the bed and gave him a smile.

"Should be almost done. You put it in at 375 right?"

Michonne asked and Rick sat up in the bed with wide eyes.

"Rick… You put it in at 375, right?" Michonne asked again confused by his bewildered look.

"I- I thought you said _475_."

Michonne bolted out of the bedroom with Rick quick behind her. She was mumbled to herself sending up a quick prayer to God, Allah, Buddah, her ancestors, whoever would hear her plea.

"No, no, no!" Michonne moaned as she opened the oven and was greeted with a cloud of smoke. "Rick!"

Rick stood back and watched as Michonne carefully pulled the pot from the oven and placed it on the stovetop.

"It doesn't look that-."

The murderous look that Michonne shot at him caused Rick to shut up quickly.

"People will be here in less than thirty minutes."

"It's just the top that looks kind of burnt." Rick defended weakly as Michonne poked and probed at the charred remnants of their dinner.

"It burned all the way through- h-how could we not smell it?" Michonne questioned her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"Some of this still looks salvageable." Rick declared enthusiastically as he took a knife and began to scrape some burnt bread crumbs off. "Let me see." Rick stuck a fork into the center and took a big bite much to Michonne's horror.

There was no doubt that if this dish had been baked and not _incinerated_ it would have been perfect. But as it were now the only thing Rick could taste was charred duck and garlic. And somehow the part he got was _cold_ in the middle.

He truly fucked this up.

"Okay, well I'm going to go upstairs and _die_." Michonne mumbled pitifully as she cast one last glance at her ruined Cassoulet.

"Baby I'm so sorry," Rick called out as he followed behind her. "I'll eat it. I think it tasted good."

"Don't lie to me, Rick. I saw your face when you took that bite."

Rick followed helplessly behind Michonne as she shut the blinds and pulled back the comforter on the bed.

"I just burnt dinner and people are going to be here in 30 minutes," Michonne whispered as she pulled the comforter over her head. Rick took a seat next to her and pulled back the sheets until he saw her face.

He frowned when he saw that Michonne was crying, and he ran his thumb along her cheek.

"I'm being dramatic." Michonne sighed and Rick shook his head no.

"This is all on me. You told me the right temperature and I messed up." Rick insisted and Michonne gave him a sad smile.

"It's _so _burnt." She laughed and Rick laughed with her. "Oh my gosh, I spent so much money on it."

Soon they were both laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. The trip to Atlanta, the haughty grocery store clerk. The _two days_ it took to fully prepare the meal that ended in complete disaster.

"You want me to call everyone and tell them not to come?"

"No, _no_. I'm not going another day without telling everyone."

Rick smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Pizza?" Rick suggested and Michonne sat up with a sigh.

"Only if it's the Grimes."

* * *

The thing about surprises is they're only fun when people are actually surprised.

Michonne and Rick found it hard to believe that _nobody _was surprised by their news. Everyone just kinda shrugged with a smile before toasting to the newly engaged couple.

Both their mom's declared they knew this was going to happen and even Michonne's stepbrothers said they saw this coming.

Currently, Michonne was surrounded by her closet girlfriends showing off her ring.

"I can't believe you got Auntie Delilah's ring. I've been lustin' over that ring since I was little." Maggie said as she readjusted Parker in her arms. She wore motherhood well and ever since she and Parker were released from the hospital, Parker was never far from her.

"I called this by the way, back at the restaurant that night. Actually it was me who kinda pushed you two together, a proper thank you would be to name your first daughter after me." Maggie joked and Michonne rolled her eyes as she took another sip of the very expensive, very good wine.

"Andrea is also a great name for a baby. I had a little something to do with this all too." Andrea argued and Michonne grinned.

"Well if we're throwing random names in the ring Sasha is beautiful," Sasha mumbled with a smirk and Michonne laughed.

"I'll think about it," Michonne promised as she smiled around her glass.

"Well here's to the happy couple." Andrea proposed as she held up her glass, "I am so happy for you. You always deserved a love like this and now that you've found it?" Andrea covered her mouth and blinked away tears.

"Stop or you'll make me cry," Michonne mumbled as she fanned her own face.

"I'm just so happy for you."

Everyone raised their glasses and Michonne smiled at all her friends. This all felt so different from her engagement with Mike.

She truly felt hopeful and was so in love her heart was bursting.

Michonne met Rick's gaze from across the yard and she smiled. He gave her a wink before turning his attention back to Daryl and Aaron.

Michonne excused herself to the restroom and headed back into the house. She passed Ezekiel and Carol talking quietly to each other in the kitchen and she reminded herself to tease them both about that later.

She flipped on the light in the downstairs guest bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good… maybe even glowing? But of course, that could be the Fenty highlighter and wine buzz talking. Next, she stepped away from the mirror and took in her body. She had put on a couple "happy pounds" since the engagement and they seemed to be filling her in all the right places. She had to go up a cup size in the last month but of course, there were no complaints there. As she turned around to get a look at herself from behind there was a knock at the door.

Michonne was surprised to see her mother Deanna on the other side.

"When were you going to tell me?" Deanna chastised as she pushed Michonne back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Tell you what mom?"

"I won't hit you because my precious grandchild is in there. But don't you play dumb with me Michonne Renee Gavins. Soon to be Grimes."

"Mom, I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Michonne insisted and Deanna sighed taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, mommy." Michonne smiled and Deanna smirked.

"You've been drinking wine like there's no tomorrow so I have to assume you don't know. Although I did drink part of my first trimester with Spencer and he-..." Deanna frowned as she thought of her youngest son and shook her head. "You should definitely stop."

Michonne frowned as she thought about her mother's accusation. Pregnant? No that's not possible she had a period.

"Not possible I had a period," Michonne mumbled and Deanna smiled.

"That doesn't mean anything. Look at the girls! They're huge." Deanna assessed as she jumped up from the tub and Michonne couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes it was hard to take her mother seriously, she had about 5 inches on her.

"It means a whole lot mom. And besides my breasts, how do you figure?"

"Call it mother's intuition. Delilah and I both dreamed of fish."

"Ah yes highly scientifically fish dream test." Michonne teased and Deanna rolled her eyes.

"Rick has noticed too. He's been giving you the nonalcoholic wine he's given Carl and the other kids the whole night."

"That _bastard_," Michonne mumbled when she realized she'd been drinking kiddie juice all night. She wasn't buzzed at all.

"You know Reg knew with both the boys before I did. And who was the one who knew you were pregnant with Andre before you even tested?"

"It was you." Michonne begrudgingly agreed and Deanna smiled.

"This is a good thing," Deanna promised as she patted Michonne flat belly. "Maybe we'll get some estrogen in this place."

Deanna left the bathroom but not before turning and giving Michonne a wink.

Michonne gave herself one last look in the mirror before following behind Deanna.

"Michonne!" Maggie called out as she approached her with a small plate with a single cupcake.

"I saved you a sweet potato cake," Maggie announced as she held a cupcake in front of Michonne's nose. Carol truly outdid herself with the sweet potato cupcakes with a brown sugar, marshmallow frosting she brought this evening.

Michonne's stomach flipped at the sight. What the hell? Michonne loved sweet potato and she certainly never turned down cake.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the plate and moving it away from her face. "Where is Parker?" She was surprised to see the baby was away from Maggie.

Beth had fashioned a baby sling made of a beautiful robin's egg blue fabric. It kept the baby close and matched perfectly with everything.

Maggie lifted her sling to show a plethora of snacks she had stolen from Rick's cabinet. Michonne laughed at her friend's sneakiness.

"Parker is taking a nap." She explained and Michonne smiled. "Eat your cupcake or I will," Maggie demanded playfully and Michonne took a deep breath.

"You know I'm not really hungry." Michonne declined and Maggie frowned. "I ate a lot of dinner." She explained and Maggie seemed to accept that answer.

"You know Rick's been telling everyone to pour you only the nonalcoholic wine," Maggie confessed and Michonne let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Should have known. That stuff usually has me sleepy after three glasses. Did he tell you why I needed the kiddy juice?"

Maggie smirked and her eyes flickered down to her stomach.

"Noo not you too." Michonne moaned and Maggie shrugged.

"You are glowing…"

"It's trophy wife! Not," Michonne leaned in closer and made sure no one was around to hear, "a _baby_."

Maggie just smiled at her and Michonne felt herself getting frustrated. There's no way that many people could see it before she does, and she had a _period_.

"I had a period," Michonne repeated her words and Maggie nodded as she took a bite of the cupcake.

"Like some spotting or a period?"

"A period." Michonne insisted as she snatched the cupcake from Maggie's hands and stuffed the rest in her mouth. It went down hard and the sweet potato hit her tongue weird.

"Oh God, I'll never forgive this baby if it takes away sweet potatoes from me."

Michonne mumbled as she cringed at the taste of the cupcake.

"Oh my gosh please name her Maggie." Maggie grinned and Michonne glared at her as she stomped towards the backyard.

As she did, Rick was coming inside and ran into the pair.

"Hey." Rick smiled as he leaned in to kiss Michonne. She leaned back with a frown and Rick looked over Michonne's shoulder at Maggie. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm gonna go find Glenn," Maggie mumbled as she squeezed past the couple.

"What's going on?" Rick asked concerned and Michonne shook her head.

"The wine is good." Michonne complemented and Rick nodded in agreement. "Not that I would know. You've been giving me some nonalcoholic kiddie grape juice bullshit."

Rick let out a laugh and Michonne's glare intensified.

"It's the same wine with just no booze." He insisted and Michonne folded her arms over her chest.

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Rick laughed nervously and Michonne rolled her eyes.

"When were you going to tell me that I'm pregnant?" Michonne sighed and reconsidered her words. "When were you going to tell me you _think_ I'm pregnant."

There was a cough and Michonne was mortified to see that Ezekiel and Carol were still in the kitchen and had likely heard everything.

"Excuse us." Carol smiled as she pulled Ezekiel out of the kitchen and back towards the party.

"Oh and congratulations again." Ezekiel winked as he followed Carol outside.

"They're cute," Rick commented as he jerked his head in their direction and Michonne frowned unamused.

"It's just a hunch. A few things have… changed." He explained and Michonne took a seat on the couch.

"Like bad changes?"

Rick shook his head taking a seat next to Michonne.

"Great changes. Maybe some changes you haven't noticed yet."

"Okay, like?"

"Like.. you hit the snooze button two times now in the morning. You've always been a morning person."

Michonne scoffed at his reasoning.

"I've been more tired lately."

"Jackie said you've been falling asleep at the office."

Snitch.

"So I'm tired? I think part of that can be blamed on you, Richard Arthur Grimes."

Rick blushed and took Michonne's hand. He pressed a kiss to her palm and his eyes averted to her chest.

"And what about them?"

Michonne looked down at her chest and pouted.

"I've been eating a little more…"

"But no sweet potatoes. What happened to your weekly sweet potato cupcake from Carol's?"

She guessed all together the evidence was pretty damning.

"I had a period," Michonne whispered and Rick smiled.

"So did Lori- or at least she thought she did. The doctor said it can happen."

They sat quietly for a moment thinking about the very real possibility of a baby.

"I'll test in a week." Michonne finally agreed and Rick frowned.

"A week?" That was a long time to not know. Rick didn't think he could wait that long.

"Just give me some time." Michonne pleaded and Rick rested his head against the back of the couch.

"Would this be a good thing… if you are?" Rick cautiously asked and Michonne sighed.

"It will be soon. But it would be _us-_ you and me. And what about that could possibly be bad?"

Rick couldn't help but lean over and kiss her. If she was pregnant it had to be from one of the first times they were together. They had only started being intimate in Montana but had been going at it ever since. The thought that she could have gotten pregnant from their first time both excited and scared Rick.

"You think we're moving too fast?" Rick was scared to ask but he needed to know how she felt.

"No. Not at all. I don't want this to be some long engagement or courtship. My last one didn't end well." Michonne smiled dimmed.

"I would marry you tonight if possible." Michonne kissed the back of his hand with a laugh.

"Well slow down cowboy I want a party."

"Anything you want," Rick promised and Michonne's stomach grew warm.

"And we don't exactly… live together." Michonne mumbled and Rick pulled away from her with a frown.

"Yes, we do."

"No Rick we don't. I still split my time at my parent's house and here. And well…"

"What?" Rick laughed enjoying their candid talk. It was one thing he loved about his relationship with Michonne. They were able to be honest with each other without a full out war ensuring.

"Well, I don't think I'd want to raise our baby in Lori's house."

Oh, right.

They were sitting in the house that he and Lori lived in for years.

They were sitting on the couch that he and Lori fought on, cried on, and ignored each other on.

"I'm sorry," Rick mumbled not having thought how awkward it might be to live here. There were a lot of ghosts in these walls. "I just wanted to keep Carl's life as normal as possible. He grew up in this house but maybe it's time to start something new." He gave her a small smile and Michonne grabbed his hand.

"So will you move in with me, with us. To a new house?" Rick asked and Michonne took a moment to tease him.

"We're kinda going out of order huh? First comes love, then engagement, maybe baby _then_ we move in together? Not too conventional Grimes."

Rick shrugged and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"I think conventional is boring."

They sat together in a quiet excitement about their future and all the amazing possibilities.

"We should go back out there." Michonne sighed as she rested against Rick. Neither made a move and they wondered how long they could hide out before someone came to look for them.

"Or…" Rick mumbled as he rubbed Michonne's thigh and she pulled back with a smirk. She stood up, adjusted her dress and held her hand out to Rick.

"C'mon."

He took her hand pouted when it seemed their time alone was over. When she headed towards the staircase instead of the backyard Rick laughed.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he stumbled behind her and she looked over her shoulder and gave him a bright smile.

"We're going to go make some new memories in this old house."

Rick didn't have any objections to that.

* * *

Siddiq, Michonne's gynecologist, came into the examining room with a smile. He held his hand out to Michonne and then went to Rick.

"Congratulations."

Michonne let out a breath and Rick pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead.

"I say you're about 10 weeks along but there's definitely a baby in there." Siddiq took a seat on his chair and rolled up towards the examining table.

"And I would like to give you guys your first look at your baby if that's okay?" Siddiq offered as he began to prep the ultrasound machine.

Michonne eagerly rolled up her shirt and smiled at Rick in anticipation. He held her hand and stared at the screen.

"I'll warn you that the baby is mostly just a big head right now. But this should just confirm the blood test, let us listen to the heartbeat, snap a few pictures." Siddiq winked and Michonne laid back holding her hand out for Rick.

Siddiq put a bit of the gel on Michonne's belly before he rubbed the wand around. He smiled when the pictured fluttered onto the screen and the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

God the sound was glorious.

Michonne found herself crying and when she looked at Rick was crying too.

"Oh don't cry." Siddiq laughed as he handed them both a tissue. "You'll make me cry."

They all laughed before turning their attention back to the screen.

"Good heartbeat. Strong." Siddiq commented and Michonne smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't feel you in there little bean," Michonne mumbled as she wiped away some tears.

"Don't beat yourself up. My wife and I didn't even know she was pregnant with our first until she was about- 14 weeks?"

Siddiq fished his phone out of his pocket and showed Michonne a picture of his wife and son.

"Rosita?" Michonne whispered falling into another fit of tears. She hadn't seen her or Tara since Lori's accident.

"You know her?" Siddiq asked and Michonne nodded with a fond smile.

"Well why don't you," he held out the wand to Rick as he stood up, "Take over for a moment. I'm gonna write you a prescription for some prenatal and look at the schedule for your next appointment."

When alone Rick looked at Michonne with a smirk and took Siddiq's seat.

"Am I allowed to say I told you so?" Rick teased as he placed a hand on Michonne's sticky belly.

"You're allowed but it still makes you a jerk." Michonne smiled as he pressed the wand on her lower belly. "Okay nope, that's gonna make me pee." She giggled and Rick pulled back immediately.

Finally, he brought the picture back and he stared at their baby in awe.

"They're beautiful Michonne," Rick whispered and Michonne frowned.

"There's only one baby in there. Don't speak twins into existence Mr."

they stared at the screen and listened to the heartbeat before Rick spoke up.

"You think we can get one of these at home?" He asked, fully engrossed with the sound of their baby's heartbeat.

"Were you like this with Carl?" Michonne laughed and Rick shook his head with a thoughtful smile.

"I was more terrified I was going to do something wrong. I still feel that." When Michonne noticed the shift in mood she placed her hand on top of Rick's.

"I think maybe we could find one on amazon. Spoil ourselves and listen to this every night." Michonne's smile was dreamy and Rick felt blessed.

"Are you ready to do this all over again?" Michonne asked in trepidation and Rick smiled. He had a sixteen-year-old and was about to have a four year old and newborn in the house.

Rick took her hand before giving her a warm smile.

"With you? Of course."

* * *

Author's Note: Yay some good news! Things are on the up and up for our loves. I do have another chapter I will try to post tonight but I still need to look it over. So lets say tomorrow. Thank you for reading if you still are!


End file.
